Между Луной и Звездой
by anna-lynx
Summary: Перевод. Автор - Fénice. Оригинал: www.fanfiction. net/s/1408070/1/Entre Lune et Etoile В альтернативном мире Ремус нашел смысл жизни, воспитывая Гарри. Как повлияет его присутствие на махинации прочих взрослых этой истории?
1. 1: Плачущая тень

**Название**: Между Луной и Звездой

**Автор**: Fénice

**Переводчик**: anna-lynx

**Согласие на перевод: **получено.  
**Рейтинг: **PG-13

**Жанр: ****AU****, ****OOC****, приключения**

**Тип**: джен

**Размер: ****макси**

**Статус перевода: ****в работе**

**Дисклеймер**: персонажи и мир Гарри Поттера принадлежат Джоан Роулинг. Данный фанфик – автору. А переводчик-пересказчик тут совершенно ни при чем.

**Аннотация: ****в альтернативном мире Ремус нашел смысл жизни, воспитывая Гарри. Как повлияет его присутствие на махинации прочих взрослых этой истории?**

**Предупреждение переводчика: ****это скорее пересказ, чем перевод, хоть и близко к тексту.**

_**1. Плачущая тень**_

Шел дождь.

Над Лондоном шел дождь, и Ремус, выйдя из метро, поднял повыше воротничок своего непромокаемого маггловского пальто. Уже четыре осени он тонул в этом городе, его приливах и отливах, его сырости и анонимности. Как ему казалось, в другом месте он и не смог бы жить. Спокойствие сельской местности наполняло его страхом. Магический же мир сейчас казался ему очень враждебным... Хотя когда он испытывал к нему иные чувства? Большой маггловский город стал для него единственным выходом.

Что мог предложить ему магический мир? Те волшебники и волшебницы, которых он впустил в свою жизнь, умерли или... хуже чем умерли – Азкабан намного хуже смерти, в этом Ремус был полностью уверен, хотя такое знание все равно не утешало. Четыре года назад, рядом с Джеймсом, Сириусом и Питером, он верил, что достаточно силен, чтобы встречать отвращение прочих волшебников к его ликантропии, чтобы противостоять Волдеморту, чтобы найти свое место в жизни. Видя обращенную к нему улыбку Лили, он полагал, что ничем не отличается от остальных. И когда к их маленькой компании прибавился малыш Джеймса и Лили, казалось, что в будущем их ждет только хорошее. А затем их друг, его друг, Сириус, все... все испортил. Есть ли слово, могущее передать опустошение, вызванное выбором Сириуса? Нет, ведь он не только предал Джеймса, Лили и Гарри, он уничтожил их жизни, так же как жизни Питера и Ремуса. Порой Ремусу казалось, что Сириус хуже Волдеморта.

– Кто бы мог подумать? – повторял он, когда каждый вечер подходил к дверям дома, где сейчас жил.

Он по привычке заглянул в почтовый ящик. Почты не было. Да и кто мог писать ему? Он медленно поднялся на шестой этаж, ему некуда было торопиться, он ведь все равно оставался бесповоротно один, наедине со своими мыслями. Тем не менее, его маленькая комната под самой крышей была не самой худшей из тех мест, где ему приходилось жить. В квартирке оказалось даже окно, открывавшееся на панораму крыш. Обладая достаточным воображением, можно было даже умудриться позабыть о городе и его шуме. Если конечно не учитывать, что Ремусу хотелось забыть совсем не шум или город. Он бы просто предпочел утратить память, забыть, кто он таков. Хотелось бы расслабиться, прекратить борьбу и найти отдохновение в блаженстве безумия. Но никакое бегство не спасало от самого себя.

Придя к себе, Ремус решительно воспротивился желанию лечь спать. Он осознавал, что стоит ему только подчиниться соблазну, и утром он проснется слишком рано, а заснуть опять не получится. Он сосредоточился на домашних занятиях: сделал чай и разложил продукты по полкам в маленьком холодильнике.

Уже четыре года как он отказался от применения магии. Полностью. Точнее, почти полностью. Перед каждым полнолунием, перед каждым превращением в мерзкого, необузданного зверя, он вынимал свою палочку из тайника – из-под половицы в ванной комнате. Он накладывал чары тишины на свою квартирку, чтобы уберечь сон соседей. А еще он защищал скудную мебель от своей агрессии и накрепко блокировал толстые двери. Не то чтобы он особо держался за свои последние вещи, но так все же проще, чем менять их или же восстанавливать. А заклинания на дверях защищали их и изнутри, и снаружи. И если бы одной из тех ночей дом вспыхнул, он ничего не смог бы поделать... но пожары были намного более редким явлением...

В остальное время его палочка оставалась спрятанной в тайнике. Он не нуждался в ней, работая библиотекарем в учреждении для маггловских детей с отклонениями в развитии. Работа малооплачиваемая, но она его устраивала. Он всегда любил и книги, и детей. Впрочем, для чего и для кого ему могли понадобиться деньги? А ему заработанного на жизнь хватало.

В выходные он поднимался с утренней зарей и до самого вечера бродил по городу пешком. Для него подобные прогулки стали незыблемым ритуалом, если конечно на выходные не приходилось очередное полнолуние. И он время от времени думал, что подобные прогулки поддерживали в нем жизнь. Временами эти прогулки заставляли его огорчаться, но чаще всего они помогали укрепить защиту от отчаяния.

– Но Джеймс бы такого не принял, – с удивлением поймал себя на шепоте Ремус. Усмехнувшись, он твердо добавил: – О нет! Никогда!

Нет. Его друг, Джеймс Поттер, никогда не отчаивался. Он не отступился от Лили, когда та не хотела даже смотреть на него. Он не отказался от Сириуса, когда тот еще считался наследником чистокровного семейства, одного из самых радикально настроенных родов. Он не отшатнулся ни от Ремуса, узнав о его заражении ликантропией, ни от Питера, несмотря на его заурядность. Когда они были Мародерами, Джеймс мог убедить их всех, что они необыкновенные, что они сумеют преуспеть во всем, что предпринимут, что решение есть всегда. И он даже не подумал о бегстве, когда Волдеморт объявил его семью своими врагами.

_«А что потом?_ – спросил противный тихий голосок в его голове. – _Разве это спасло Лили? Разве это помешало Сириусу – о, Мерлин, Сириусу! – выдать его ради... Вот только ради чего?»_ И все четыре года, каждый день, каждый час, каждую миновавшую минуту разум Ремуса терзался лишь одним вопросом: что могло толкнуть Сириуса на предательство? Что могло заставить его отказаться от избранного пути, пусть узкого и нелегкого, от друзей, ради которых он принес в жертву свои имя, судьбу, семью и репутацию? Во всем случившемся Ремус не видел ни капли смысла. Или же в его действиях не было правды, а лишь нацеленность на действия в будущем?

Погрузившись в размышления, Ремус успел поужинать, механически вымыть за собой посуду и привести кухню в порядок. Позже решил прогуляться перед сном, все равно он именно так предпочитал провести вечер. Снова надев свое длинное серое пальто, он вышел из квартиры. Дождь уже прекратился, и лужи поблескивали в свете уличных фонарей. Подняв голову, Ремус посмотрел на по-прежнему затянутое тучами небо. А затем он бесцельно зашагал по улицам, знакомым ему так хорошо, что он способен был заметить даже новую трещинку на дороге.

Как отметил Ремус, на улице этим вечером оказалось странно много детей. Пройдя немного, он обратил внимание, как дети стучат в двери, потом разражаются громкими криками, радостно бегают друг за дружкой, бросая в воздух конфеты и конфетти. И многие были в маскарадных костюмах. Ремус видел множество персонажей, изображавших волшебников, вампиров, и прочих, и прочих, и прочих, такими, как представляют их магглы.

– Хэллоуин, – внезапно осознал он. – Сейчас Хэллоуин!

Эта мысль безжалостно вернула его к случившемуся четыре года назад... Хэллоуин, именно этот день выбрал Волдеморт для убийства его друзей... Предательство Сириуса раскрыли уже через несколько часов. И последняя надежда Ремуса на жизнь обычным волшебником рухнула.

Он остановился на углу улицы, не в силах ни идти вперед, ни вернуться обратно. Группа детей с воплями и смехом приблизилась к нему, не осознавая глубины его смятения. Огромная розовая палочка возникла прямо перед его носом, ею в него тыкала маленькая светловолосая фея в розовом одеянии. Малышка улыбалась. Неужели она действительно верила, что магия способна приносить радость?

– Угощай или пожалеешь(1)! – крикнула она, стараясь выглядеть более грозной. Не имея при себе ни конфетки, он зашарил по карманах, разыскивая деньги.

– Анна! – другая девочка, наверное, старшая сестра, наряженная вампиршей, излишне кровожадной, чтобы быть похожей на настоящую, – как бы она, так выглядя, смогла приблизиться к намеченной жертве? – подбежала к малышке. – Анна, не отставай от меня! Мама говорила, чтобы ты была со мной, а не оставалась в одиночестве!

– Мистер Тень собирался дать мне что-то, – начала оправдываться малышка Анна. Да, когда девочки оказались рядом друг с другом, сходство их было совершенно явным.

– Мистер кто? – переспросил Ремус, тяня время.

Старшая сестра дернула Анну назад.

– Она еще маленькая, сэр, она не понимает... – начала она, видимо, смутившись от слов малышки.

– А вот и понимаю, – запротестовала Анна. – Все его называют Тенью! А я вот сказала «мистер Тень»!

Ремус только рассмеялся на такое откровенное разглашение «тайны».

– Вы меня так называете? Вы меня знаете?

Старшая девочка тихо проговорила:

– Вы покупаете хлеб в лавочке моего отца.

Ремус тут же вспомнил их обеих. Иногда он видел их за прилавком.

– Ты выглядишь одиноким и грустным, – добавила малышка Анна. – И ты всегда в сером пальто!

Ремус ласково улыбнулся. Серый, одинокий и печальный... как они все правы! Достав купюру в пять фунтов, он протянул ее девочкам.

– Держите, купите на эти деньги конфет. Мне понравилось прозвище, – искренне произнес он.

Немного поколебавшись, сестра Анны все же взяла купюру, поблагодарила и потянула девочку за уходящей группкой детей. Но Анна начала сопротивляться.

– У тебя есть дети? – спросила она.

– Нет, – ответил Ремус, пока ее сестра не вмешалась. _«Разве я не имею права поговорить с малышкой?»_ – мрачно подумал он.

– А племянники?

– Анна! – возмутилась старшая девочка.

Сначала Ремус думал ответить «нет», но тут у него в голове появилась очень странная мысль.

– Есть один пятилетний мальчик, который для меня почти племянник, – ответил он, еще сам не осознав своих слов.

– А как его зовут? – снова спросила маленькая фея в розовом, и на ее лице явственно читалась заинтересованность. Может быть она думала, что они знакомы.

– Гарри... Гарри Поттер, – выдохнул Ремус. Это имя для него прозвучало так странно, как будто бы одновременно нечто знакомое и неизвестное, напоминая почти позабытую мелодию.

– Ты его часто видишь?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Анна, хватит уже! – почти прорычала ее старшая сестра, с трудом сдерживая раздражение. – Хватит мучить людей вопросами! И нам надо идти!

– О, не стоит беспокоиться, – почти машинально отозвался Ремус. _«Вот именно, почему?_ – поинтересовался несносный голос у него в голове, замолчать который заставляли только длительные прогулки по городу. – _Почему ты, так часто думая о нем, не хочешь навестить его? Ты ведь даже не уверен, что сможешь узнать его, если встретишь на улице!»_

– Еще раз спасибо за деньги, сэр, – проговорила старшая девочка, уходя и утаскивая за собой младшую сестру. – С праздником вас!

– До свидания! Передавай привет Гарри от меня! Ему повезло – у него такой милый дядюшка! – крикнула малышка в розовой тюли, обернувшись.

– Мне не удастся... – отозвался Ремус, но девочка его слов уже не могла услышать.

_**Сноски.**_

1. В оригинале использовано «Treat or trick».


	2. 2: Ребенок, который выжил

_**2. Ребенок, который выжил**_

Проснувшись на своей маленькой кровати, которая тем не менее занимала большую часть шкафа под лестницей, Гарри решил, что совсем не любит Хэллоуин.

Сначала тетя Петуния упорствовала в своем решении нарядить Дадли тыквой, не соглашаясь ни на какой иной костюм. Гарри не имел ничего против этого оранжевого овоща, но все же признавал правоту кузена: данный костюм и в подметки не годился нарядам призрака, вампира, черта или волшебника. Однако тетя Петуния, к великому удивлению и отчаянию Дадли, не обращала внимания на настоятельное желание сына получить маскарадный костюм делюксовского великого чародея(2), вместе с его волшебной палочкой и остроконечной шляпой. Редко когда Гарри видел такие упорство и сопротивление желаниям Дадли, даже когда тот покатился по полу в магазине и укусил свою мать. Что еще удивительнее, когда кузен возобновил свои попытки уговоров вечером, в присутствии отца, дядя Вернон не только поддержал свою жену, но и по-настоящему разозлился на сына.

– Это же глупости, слышишь, Дадли? – рявкнул он, побагровев. – Магии не существует! Как и привидений, волшебников и прочей выдуманной шушеры! Совсем! Их просто придумали! И ничего в них интересного нет! Верить в них глупо! И я не хочу, даже слышать о том, что ты говоришь об этом!

Поскольку Дадли все еще колебался, не желая отказываться от своего каприза, хотя происходящее для него казалось невероятно странным, дядя Вернон смягчил свой тон, пытаясь убедить его:

– Почему ты так настойчиво требуешь этого, Дидди? Костюм ковбоя намного лучше, а еще к нему прилагается карабин, стреляющий настоящей дробью! А может быть ты выберешь костюм космонавта? Это профессия для истинных мужчин! И она существует на самом деле! – Затем дядя Вернон резко повернулся к Гарри, выдав ужасающее обвинение: – Не ты ли забил Дадли голову подобными идеями?!

Ребенок инстинктивно отшатнулся от его стула, раздумывая, что он может сказать или сделать, чтобы избежать надвигающейся угрозы.

К счастью Дадли избрал именно этот момент, чтобы закричать, привлекая к себе внимание родителей.

– Все мальчики будут волшебниками! – проорал он. – И только я и Гарри... овощами!

Тетя Петуния попыталась его утешить, заверив, что из него получится самая красивая тыква, какую она только видела в жизни, но Дадли не позволил словам матери подкупить себя. Семейная сцена продолжалась до тех пор, пока дядя Вернон не решил, что в таком случае никто не присоединится к шествию по кварталу в честь этого «странного, прославляющего несуществующее» праздника.

С высоты своих пяти лет Гарри уже знал, что для дяди Вернона слово «странный» и его производные являются окончательным приговором. Не его ли самого дядя регулярно подозревал в «странностях»? Ведь это так же причина того, что он спит в шкафу под лестницей и обязан помогать тете в работе по дому, когда Дадли смотрит телевизор. «Чтобы в зародыше уничтожить эти странности», – повторял дядя Вернон. Впрочем, продолжающиеся протесты Дадли были только для вида. Он тоже понимал, что теперь все бессмысленно. Возможно, сейчас он просто жалел себя, его же лишили праздника. А еще Гарри, научившегося наблюдать за родственниками на случай, если им что от него понадобится, очень заинтересовали произнесенные позже слова дяди:

– Как бы то ни было, этот мнимый праздник никогда не приносил нашей семье ничего, кроме неприятностей. Правда, Петуния?

Тетя сразу же согласилась со словами своего супруга. Потом на ее лице появилось непонятное, почти печальное выражение, и женщина глянула на Гарри так, как будто бы никогда раньше его не видела. Затем все необычные выражения исчезли с ее лица, и женщина послала мальчика за угощением для Дадли, потребовав ничего не перевернуть и не пролить, – в общем, как всегда.

В конце концов, слова дяди Вернона оказались решающими, несмотря на все требования кузена и его недовольство. Ночной праздник ограничился конфетами, купленными тетей Петунией для Дадли и его друга Пирса, их маленького соседа, дерзнувшего этим вечером позвонить в их дверь, то есть Гарри не досталось ничего. Конечно если не считать того, что когда Дадли и Пирс устали от конфет, им уже ничего не хотелось, даже заняться любимой забавой – изводить Гарри, который на всякий случай все же решил вернуться в свой шкаф под лестницей.

И вообще, Хэллоуин, как праздник, не интереснее Рождества! Гарри давно уже решил, что праздники для него не особенно важны. Подарки, сладости, яркие маскарадные костюмы... Все это явно предназначено для остальных, не для него, для «не странных», а для детей, имеющих родителей, носящих подходящую им по размеру одежду, детей, которые редко принимали его в свою компанию, редко играли с ним. Он же... он был «странным», «нищим» племянником, от доброты душевной принятый Дурслями, «мальчишкой, которого лучше было бы сдать в приют», как подчеркивала во время каждого своего визита тетя Мардж. Бедный, безденежный... это часто напоминала своими речами и тетя Петуния, отказывая мальчику во всем, что покупала для Дадли.

Два паука, пробегавших у него над головой, приостановились, как будто бы здороваясь с ним.

– Вы хотя бы ничего такого не требуете, – почти беззвучно прошептал он им, опасаясь, что дядя Вернон услышит и начнет вопить, увидев в разговоре с пауками очередную «странность».

Не то чтобы у Гарри все еще оставалась надежда понравиться дяде. Просто он уже давно старался не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, могущего повлечь за собой очередную порцию выговоров. А еще Гарри нравилось думать, что он не является «странным», что его дядя ошибается и однажды все изменится, ведь наверняка его жизнь не всегда останется такой, как сейчас. Может быть у него появятся друзья, люди, которые станут беспокоиться о нем, будут помнить, что он голоден, что ему холодно или страшно? Может быть, потому что сейчас только он сам думал о постоянном мучительном голоде, а его желудок недовольно бурчал, напоминая о себе.

– Только бы она пришла побыстрее, – вздохнул Гарри, снова обращаясь к паукам.

По утрам тетя обычно будила его, требуя помогать по дому. В этом не было ничего интересного, но зато он мог выйти из своего шкафа и получить шанс поесть. Именно из-за такой возможность Гарри и желал ее прихода. Когда он услышал топот шагов сначала по лестнице, затем по коридору, а после щелчок щеколды, то не удержался и порывисто выпрямился, чувствуя почти радость. Но на лице тети Петунии, появившейся в проеме двери, аналогичных чувств не читалось. Как и каждое утро до того, она казалась почти разочарованной, что он по-прежнему тут.

– Ну-ка, Гарри, поднимайся. Есть работа, – не слишком любезно сказала она.

_«А разве что-нибудь другое она могла сказать?»_ – тут же подумал Гарри.

– Да, тетя Петуния.

– Нужно привести в порядок гостиную.

– Да, тетя Петуния.

Гарри предпочел бы начать с завтрака, но высказать свои мысли он опасался. Тетя решила пропылесосить пол, а мальчик начал раскладывать по местам диванные валики. Найдя пару карамелек, забытых за креслом, он поспешил спрятать их в карман. Такое сокровище для него! Наконец Петуния пришла к выводу, что ее дом выглядит приемлемо, и решила приступить к приготовлению завтрака.

– Проследи за яйцами, Гарри, а я сейчас разбужу Вернона и Дадли.

– Да, тетя Петуния, – ответил Гарри наверняка уже в сотый раз с того момента, как она вызвала его из шкафа под лестницей.

Поглядывая на варящиеся яйца, он смотрел в окно на начинавшую просыпаться улицу. А погода там была намного лучше, чем обычно в начале ноября.

– Может быть тетя Петуния сводит нас в парк, – с надеждой сказал сам себе Гарри. Только нужно быть осторожнее и не заработать наказание!

Вернон и Дадли с громким топотом вошли на кухню. Проходя мимо, Дадли толкнул Гарри.

– Ну, ты опять не умер! – выдал он свою обычную фразу, чем вызвал смех своего отца.

Понимая, что сейчас никто не будет ругать его, Гарри принес на стол приготовленные тетей Петунией тарелки, после сел сам, постаравшись оказаться как можно дальше от Дадли. Яйца, доставшиеся Гарри, немного переварились, вот только какая разница! Он ел аккуратно, старательно пережевывая каждый кусочек пищи, тогда как Дадли дулся и требовал компенсацию за лишение праздника.

Когда все поели, Гарри помог тете Петунии освободить стол и начал мыть посуду, а Дадли устроился перед телевизором, разыскивая программу поинтереснее. Гарри краем глаза посматривал на экран, заинтересовавшись концовкой какого-то мультфильма, когда дядя Вернон решил увести Дадли «немного прогуляться в мужской компании», на автомобиле, как немедленно потребовал кузен. Тогда тетя Петуния пришла к выводу, что и в саду работы хватает, и выключила телевизор.

И все же снаружи погода оказалась прекрасной, и Гарри засматривался на прекрасные яркие оттенки на сгребаемых его тетей листьях, которые он должен был сжечь в разожженном ею огне. Но когда он подошел к пламени, чтобы бросить очередную охапку листьев, то почувствовал устремленный на него взгляд. Высокий худощавый светловолосый мужчина стоял у заборчика. Казалось, он просто осматривал окрестности, но Гарри почти был уверен, что мужчина тайком рассматривал его. _«Наверно, он заблудился»_, – подумал мальчик. И тут раздался голос тети, вытянувший его из раздумий:

– Гарри, хватит мешкать, я хочу закончить с садом к полудню!

– Да, тетя Петуния, – машинально ответил он наверное уже трехсотый раз за нынешнее утро и взял очередную охапку листьев.

Но тут тетя заметила заблудившегося мужчину и с любопытством подошла к заборчику.

– Вы что-то ищете? – поинтересовалась она очень любезным голосом.

– Гм, на самом деле да, – ответил мужчина, заулыбавшись. Гарри и сам не знал почему, но ему очень понравилась его улыбка. – Дом старой Арабеллы Фигг, подруги моей матери. Я не знаю, в этом ли квартале она живет.

– О да, она живет неподалеку, – ободрила его тетя Петуния.

И снова Гарри, не понимающему, почему у него сложилось подобное впечатление, показалось, что мужчина избегал смотреть тете Петунии в глаза. _«Откуда такие странные мысли?»_ – отчитал он сам себя. Он знал Арабеллу Фигг, эту старую женщину, время от времени присматривавшую за ним. А еще у нее дома постоянно жило множество кошек... Наверное, этот мужчина ветеринар. Наблюдая, как тетя дает сложные указания, как добраться до такого близкого дома, Гарри бросил в огонь последние листья. Гордый собой, со слабой надеждой получить разрешение немного поиграть после обеда, он в свою очередь подошел к заборчику.

– Тетя Петуния, я закончил!

– Ты что, не видишь, я разговариваю! Если тебе нечего делать, полей гортензии, – сухо ответила она мальчику.

Гарри не смог сдержать вздоха.

– И не вздыхай мне тут!

– Да, тетя Петуния.

– У вас очень красивый малыш, мэм, – отметил мужчина.

– Вы знаете Дадли? – с интересом отозвалась тетя.

– Тебя зовут Дадли? – с вежливой улыбкой обратился к Гарри мужчина. Мальчик даже решил, что он подмигнул, но он уверил сам себя, что ему наверняка почудилось.

– Кто? Он? – бросила тетя с презрением. – Нет, это Гарри, сын моей сестры. Я дала ему приют в своей семье.

– Как это мило с вашей стороны, – произнес незнакомец учтиво.

– Не знаю, поступила бы я так снова! Этот ребенок такой неблагодарный!

И пусть Гарри уже давно и наизусть знал слова, которые собиралась сейчас произнести тетя Петуния, они все равно ранили: что бы он ни делал, она все равно считала его обузой! Он поспешил убежать в глубину садика, чтобы только не слышать речи тети. Яростно таща тяжелый шланг для поливки, он задел картонные коробки дяди Вернона, сложенные в неустойчивом равновесии под навесом в саду. Рухнувшие коробки сшибли мальчика, его рука неестественно подвернулась, раздался громкий треск. Но еще до того, как он успел вскрикнуть, прибежали взрослые.

– Зачем ты свалил коробки твоего дяди?! Мелкий неумеха! И ведь всегда так! – начала ругаться тетя Петуния.

А мужчина ничего не сказал. Он просто одну за другой снимал навалившиеся на Гарри коробки. Сначала он освободил голову мальчика, потом правую руку.

– Другая рука... – прошептал Гарри, а на глаза его от боли навернулись слезы.

– Вижу, – ответил мужчина, поднимая последнюю коробку и разглядывая пострадавшую руку.

Когда Гарри поднял переполненные признательностью глаза на своего избавителя, то встретил невероятно яростный взгляд, и его горло сжалось. _«Он согласен с тетей Петунией»_, – подумал мальчик, и новые слезинки потекли по его щекам.

– Тебе больно, Гарри? – мягко спросил незнакомец, вот только казалось, что сейчас он одним только взглядом способен испепелить металл.

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на мужчину. Неужели он все-таки друг ему? Сколько раз он надеялся, что какой-нибудь незнакомец придет и увезет его: до того неизвестный дядюшка, кузен, какой-нибудь иной родственник, да кто угодно, только бы он хотя бы радовался, видя его по утрам. Но нет, – напомнил себе мальчик, – взрослые друзьями никогда не бывают. Даже тот почтальон, что помешал Дадли избивать Гарри. Он больше не возвращался, а дядя Вернон наказал мальчика за «лживые истории», которые тот «осмелился плести чужакам».

– Нет, – солгал он, сдерживая слезы.

Тем временем тетя Петуния возмущалась повреждениями коробок, произошедшими из-за падения, и заранее предсказывала праведный гнев своего супруга:

– Вещи, которые достались ему от матери, которые он очень любил...

– Думаю, у него вывихнуто плечо, – внезапно прервал ее мужчина.

– Вы так полагаете? – в первый раз встревожилась Петуния, когда поняла, что ей говорят о Гарри.

– Я могу вправить его, если вы позволите.

– Вы врач? – спросила она со слабым подозрением.

– Да, – подтвердил мужчина, глядя на Гарри, как будто готовясь увидеть возражения.

Не дожидаясь от Петунии разрешения, он уложил ребенка на газон и осторожно передвинул поврежденную руку так, чтобы она образовала с телом прямой угол, стараясь причинить как можно меньше боли. Потом он присел на корточки сбоку и подбадривающее и печально улыбнулся мальчику.

– Сейчас, – начал объяснять незнакомец, – ты закроешь глаза и глубоко вдохнешь, я же поставлю твое плечо на место, а ты почти ничего не почувствуешь. Могли бы вы принести одеяло? – поинтересовался он у Петунии.

Когда тетя ушла за тем, что попросил мужчина, Гарри почувствовал как по его руке и плечу легко пробежались пальцы мужчины. _«Как пауки»_, – подумал мальчик смутно, оглушенный болью. На миг ему даже показалось, что к его коже прикоснулись не пальцы, а что-то другое, более твердое и шероховатое, деревянное. И ему даже почудилось, что мужчина прошептал что-то непонятное, как раз перед тем, как плечо охватило блаженное тепло и боль почти полностью исчезла.

– Вау! – восхитился он.

– Тебе уже не больно? – осведомился мужчина с легкой улыбкой.

– Нет, спасибо. Я могу двигать рукой?

– Да, но ты должен быть осторожен. Тебе нельзя ни напрягаться, ни носить тяжелые вещи в течение нескольких дней, – ответил мужчина. – Я скажу это и твоей тете, – добавил он со странным блеском в глазах.

Гарри даже не знал, что ответить на такое. Он чувствовал, что ему хорошо рядом с этим незнакомым человеком. Ему не хотелось, чтобы этот мужчина уходил. _«Но он все равно уйдет»_, – напомнил себе мальчик и вздохнул.

– Ты боишься, что тебя станут ругать за эти коробки? – тут же поинтересовался незнакомец.

Гарри содрогнулся, только представив реакцию дяди Вернона. И тогда мужчина вздохнул:

– Если ты сейчас снова закроешь глаза и пообещаешь не подсматривать, я могу привести все в порядок!

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него. Интересно, почему этот мужчина не желает, чтобы на его работу смотрели? Потом он с фатализмом решил, что ничего не теряет. _«Как же хочется, чтобы все исправилось_, – подумал он, закрывая глаза. – _Так хочется!»_ Он очень сильно зажмурился, повторяя свою немую просьбу, и не видел, как под ошеломленным взглядом неизвестного вещи собирались вместе, а коробки восстанавливались. Но снова сложиться в штабель коробки не успели – обессиленный Гарри заснул.

– Что же, Гарри, – прошептал переполненный нежностью Ремус, – ты определенно не сквиб.

Услышав возвращающуюся Петунию, он быстро прошептал несколько заклинаний, закончивших работу, начатую мальчиком.

– Уважаемый, я прошу прощения, звонила сестра моего мужа... Вот одеяло!

– Он заснул, – сообщил ей Ремус, накрывая одеялом ребенка. – Шок. Я осмелился сложить коробки, – произнес он после недолгого молчания, когда он решал, что ему делать дальше. Его глаза стали внимательнее, а голос нежнее: – Ничего не разбилось, все в порядке. Гарри нужно отдохнуть. Подольше.

Глаза Петунии немного остекленели и она повторила:

– Ничего не разбилось, все в порядке. Гарри нужно отдохнуть. Подольше.

– Я отнесу его в его спальню, – добавил Ремус уже нормальным голосом, поднимая мальчика на руки.

– О! – отреагировала Петуния, вернувшись в реальность. – Лучше положить его на диване. А когда он проснется, то сразу же и поест.

Ремусу очень хотелось увидеть комнату Гарри. Миновавшие полчаса заставили его ожидать худшего. Но дядя Гарри скоро должен был вернуться. А если Ремус снимет свой плащ и шарф, его могут узнать. Нужно идти, даже если из-за этого разбивается сердце! Тряхнув головой, он последовал за Петунией в гостиную, где с осторожностью уложил Гарри на диван. Перед тем, как выпрямиться, он тихо шепнул ему на ухо:

– Я вернусь, обещаю тебе. Ты покинешь этот ад.

Чувствуя возмущение, сожаление и гнев, Ремус еще раз глянул на улыбающегося во сне Гарри и ушел, решив на этот раз ни в коем случае не отступать.

_**Сноски.**_

2. Задав вопрос автору, узнала, что «Delux» - одна из французских фирм-производителей маскарадных костюмов.


	3. 3: Разговор с профессором

_**3. Разговор с профессором.**_

– Хогвартс! – прошептал Ремус, входя в парк.

Замшелые опорные столбы, решетка, извивающаяся между деревьями аллея – ничего не изменилось. Как будто никуда не уходил. Как будто бы ничего не происходило. Парк и замок, уже время от времени видимый с промежутки между деревьями, казались неподвластными даже времени, что тут говорить о ярости и безумии людей.

Пожалуй, в этом-то и заключалась немалая часть магического очарования Хогвартса, – впервые в жизни осознал Ремус.

Когда он в возрасте одиннадцати лет появился тут в первый раз, замок показался ему священным убежищем, и по разным причинам: здесь он мог учиться, возможно, найти друзей, стать настоящим волшебником и даже позабыть о своей ликантропии. Сегодня же он знал, что все это оказалось и правдой, и ложью одновременно. Ведь вне Хогвартса людская ненависть и навешивание ярлыков все равно настигли его.

Тем не менее, этим холодным солнечным утром он почти верил, что здесь возможно все, что богатство, известность или статус ничего не значат по сравнению с умом и способностями, а так же желанием сделать мир лучше. В первый раз за четыре года он обуздал свой неискоренимый пессимизм, позволяя себе надеяться на лучшее. Не для себя – для Гарри. Об этом он молил, ради этого готов был приложить все свои силы.

Ради Гарри он за последние три дня аппарировал с места на место больше, чем за последние четыре года. Ради него волшебная палочка вновь заняла свое место в кармане. Ради него Ремус перестал игнорировать одну из важных граней своей личности. Он не только Ремус, малоимущий библиотекарь, и не только мистер Тень для детей квартала, и даже не просто Ремус-оборотень. Ведь он Ремус-волшебник, способный использовать все возможные средства, чтобы все изменилось. И, честно говоря, слишком легко для него оказалось снова признать свои способности, снова стать волшебником. Как будто бы оторванная часть души, сердца, тела только ожидала, когда он потянется к ней, чтобы вернуться.

Чем глубже он заходил в парк, тем больше воспоминания охватывали его. Там прятался Джеймс, устроив ловушку Снейпу. Здесь Сириус выиграл пари, вскарабкавшись на самую верхушку огромного кедра. А Питер вывихнул лодыжку, пытаясь последовать за ним. Везде они тут бегали, смеялись.

И конечно же все эти воспоминания тоской стискивали его сердце, но боль оказалась все же меньше, чем он ожидал. У него не было времени предаваться тоске. Ведь каждую миновавшую минуту Гарри мучился в обществе своего невыносимого семейства. И пусть остальные бездействовали в течение четырех лет, сейчас все нужно изменить! И только от одной этой мысли его шаги ускорялись.

Огромная тень Хагрида появилась перед ним намного раньше, чем сам полувеликан.

– Кто тут ходит? – прогремел его низкий голос, могущий заставить дребезжать стекла окон.

– Добрый день, Хагрид! – поздоровался Ремус, искренне радуясь от того, что видел полувеликана в добром здравии.

– О, это же юный Люпин! – узнав гостя, Хагрид растерял весь свой грозный вид. – Добро пожаловать! Что привело вас сюда?

– Я пришел к профессору Дамблдору.

Говоря это, Ремус прекрасно осознавал, что не знает, находится ли сейчас старый профессор в Хогвартсе. В конце концов, в это время он мог быть у Министра Магии, или умереть, или... Он чувствовал, как его новообретенная уверенность покачнулась: весь его план опирался на поддержку Дамблдора!

Но Хагрид совсем не удивился.

– Он ждет вас? – просто поинтересовался он.

– Нет... на самом деле, нет, – признал Ремус, укоряя себя за то, что не сумел лучше подготовиться к встрече. _«Ты все еще такой же гриффиндорец! Сначала делаешь, а думаешь потом!»_

– Ну, я провожу вас! – добродушно решил Хагрид.

– Спасибо, Хагрид, – с признательностью отозвался Ремус.

И двое мужчин молча пошли по парку. Однако, как помнил Ремус, Хагрид всегда отличался словоохотливостью. Стоило только заговорить на интересующую его тему, и лесника было не остановить. Мародеры часто приходили к нему в гости и узнавали много интересного, и понимание, что узнанное ими учителями никогда не будет признанно полезным, не меняло ничего.

_«Возможно, дело в том, что именно я изменился_, – подумал Ремус. – _Я больше не знаю, о чем с ним говорить. Я уже давно не видел ни единого магического животного, даже флобберчервя!»_ Столько же времени он не открывал и «Ежедневного Пророка». И что же им тут можно обсудить?

Чем ближе они подходили к замку, тем больше им навстречу попадалось учеников. И почти все они с любопытством смотрели на Хагрида и Ремуса. В Хогвартсе не часто бывали визитеры, а те, что все же появлялись, редко оказывались безвредными, – неожиданно припомнилось Ремусу. _«А я наверняка самый неинтересный из всех, кого они могли встретить за миновавший год!»_

В вестибюле, когда Хагрид отправился на поиски Филча, чтобы узнать нынешний пароль для входа в кабинет директора, один из пятикурсников поинтересовался у Ремуса:

– Вы наш новый профессор?

– Я? Нет, нет, – с нервозностью вскрикнул Ремус. _«Профессор чего?_ – подумал он. – _Как загубить свою жизнь?»_

В этот самый момент в холле появился Альбус Дамблдор, и ученики поспешили отступить подальше, но любопытство их никуда не делось, просто почтение к директору оказалось чуть сильнее.

– О, Ремус! – спокойно произнес старик, оглядев его. – Вот, наконец, и вы!

– Профессор, вы... вы меня ждали? – изумился таким приемом Ремус.

– Ремус, ну что же вы! – ласково засмеялся Дамблдор, взяв его за руку и безо всяких церемоний увлекая к давно знакомой двигающейся винтовой лестнице, так же вызывавшей множество воспоминаний – и не самых приятных! – из жизни Мародеров. – Неужели вы думали, дважды аппарировав рядом с домом Гарри, преодолев заклинания наблюдения, использовав магию и гипноз в саду, что я так и не узнаю об этом? Я, конечно, помню, что Мародеры никогда ни в чем не сомневались, но все же! И поскольку вы не пришли ко мне раньше, сейчас я вас ждал со все возрастающим нетерпением. Возможно, не явись вы сегодня, я отправился бы вас искать.

К концу этой тирады в голосе старого профессора любезности больше не слышалось. Ремус вздохнул. Он так и знал, что ему нелегко будет. Убедить Дамблдора будет очень трудно! Но ему просто необходимо справиться, иначе он даже в глаза даже собственного отражения посмотреть от стыда не сможет до самого конца жизни. И пока лестница несла их вверх, он с некоторой неловкостью начал:

– Профессор, профессор, я не хотел вас тревожить...

_«Следовало сразу подумать, что за домом могли следить_ – сам себя ругал он. – _И повезло, что наблюдал Дамблдор, а не Министерство. А то ведь уже наверняка можно было ждать вызова в Бюро регистрации и контроля оборотней, а то и обживать камеру в Азкабане. Потрясающее возвращение в магический мир!»_

Старый профессор больше не произнес ни слова, он просто молча прошел в свой кабинет, сел за стол и безмолвно стал смотреть на Ремуса. Он явно ожидал извинений и оправданий. Ремусу вдруг показалось, что семи лет как не бывало, и он сейчас должен оправдываться перед директором за то, что превратил слизеринского старосту, Люциуса Малфоя, в саламандру прямо посреди столовой. А глаза у директора стали такими же суровыми, как и тогда, – решил он, нервничая, прежде чем начать свои объяснения.

– Позавчера был Хэллоуин. Я говорил с детьми моего квартала. Они были примерно того же возраста, что и Гарри, и мне... мне захотелось посмотреть, на кого Гарри похож. Как же вам объяснить... Я знаю, что по закону я для него никто. Но для меня... только он остался, только его я сейчас могу считать своей семьей.

Старый профессор знал, что его родители были убиты через несколько месяцев после гибели Поттеров. Можно сказать, что мир Люпина рухнул в 1981 году. И он понимал, почему юный оборотень предпочел уйти в маггловский мир, даже если это решение огорчало. Несмотря на кончину Волдеморта, магический мир Англии оставался все таким же упертым в своем твердом предубеждении к «темным тварям». Так что старик прекрасно понимал, что Гарри значит для Ремуса, даже если тому понадобилось четыре года, чтобы признать это. И он знаком велел своему бывшему ученику продолжать.

– Профессор, я хотел только посмотреть на него и снова исчезнуть. Но все прошло не так, как предполагалось, – с большей уверенностью продолжил свое объяснение Ремус, поняв, что Дамблдор готов его выслушать.

Он подробно описал свою встречу с Петунией и Гарри, не скрываемое дурное мнение женщины о ребенке, худобу мальчика, нелегкую работу, которую Гарри, если судить по его привычным действиям, приходилось выполнять постоянно, а так же его одежду, совершенно не подходящую по размеру.

– И я работаю в маггловской школе, я знаю, как одеваются дети!

Ремус акцентировал внимание на произошедшем несчастном случае, на недостатке наблюдения за таким маленьким ребенком, и полнейшем отсутствии тревоги из-за его боли. И он не скрывал, как часто вспоминал о случившемся потом.

Когда этот длинный рассказ завершился, Дамблдор вздохнул:

– Понимаю, Ремус, понимаю. Вы пришли к выводу, что они не слишком хорошие воспитатели. Арабелла Фигг давала мне понять то же самое.

Но стоило Ремусу только податься вперед, желая высказаться, Дамблдор более твердо продолжил:

– Но я сначала думал о его выживании, нужно было, чтобы он вырос как можно дальше от магического мира, чтобы он мог создать собственную личность, не поддавшись влиянию всеобщего идолопоклонничества и давления. Кроме того, его семья давала защиту против...

– Профессор, я извиняюсь, что перебиваю вас, но что было бы, не окажись я там? Они позаботились бы о нем? И как? – поспешил вмешаться Ремус. Но только Дамблдор вздохнул, собираясь сказать нечто-то вроде того, что Ремус зря волнуется, тот сдавленным голосом добавил: – И я не считаю, что виденное мною было исключительным случаем, профессор. Он нежеланен в том доме, он несчастлив там... он сын моего лучшего друга... – _«И сын Лили!»_ – безмолвно продолжил он, утыкаясь лицом в ладони. Он не поднял головы, продолжая говорить с глубинным возмущением и гневом, обращенным как к самому себе, так и к собеседнику: – Сири... его крестный отец... он, может быть, и предал его, но я не покину его... Если вы ничего не сделаете, я постараюсь сделать хоть что-нибудь!

– Ремус, Ремус, не стоит так сразу выходить из себя! Я не утверждал, что не собираюсь обдумывать иных возможностей. Но... ситуация очень сложная. Гарри же не просто сирота или сын вашего лучшего друга, – поспешно ответил Дамблдор. – И было очень трудно четыре года назад спрятать его от магического мира, от его добрых и дурных намерений. Все, касающееся его, поднимет горы противоречивых интересов. И в общем... не обижайтесь на мой вопрос, Ремус, но что, по-вашему, вы на самом деле можете сделать для него? – поинтересовался старый профессор.

Часть Ремуса хотела сказать: я пойду к нему, и вы нас больше никогда не увидите. Действительно, ему пришлось просто заставить себя оставить ребенка с Петунией. Он несколько раз напомнил себе, что мир не настолько велик, чтобы там можно было успешно скрыться от авроров и Министерства, если те начнут преследование. А они непременно начнут. Без адекватного плана он не достигнет ни в чем успеха – неустанно повторял себе оборотень, когда возвращался в свою съемную квартиру. И поневоле задумываясь о том, что возможно, а что нет, с гневом отступая от разнообразных планов, он пришел к выводу, что существует и законная возможность.

– Так ведь есть и маггловские законы, профессор. Я же могу отправить туда знакомых мне сотрудников социальной службы, чтобы они посмотрели на происходящее, и они заберут Гарри, а после можно начать процесс маггловского усыновления! – сообщил он, прекрасно понимая, что все действительно так.

– Вы думаете, что магический мир позволит вам подобное? – почти засмеялся в ответ Дамблдор.

– Неужели вы думаете, что я еще что-то жду от магического мира? – выплюнул Ремус, резко вставая, почти так же, как подскочили бы Сириус или Джеймс.

Старый профессор никогда не видел его таким – переполненным холодной яростью и решительностью. Люпин среди Мародеров отличался большей разумностью и лучше всех умел смирять свои эмоции. Возможно потому, что помнил о спящем в нем волке, – снова решил Дамблдор.

– Сядьте, Ремус, – тихо попросил он.

Ремус повиновался, подчиняясь памяти о не слишком давно миновавшем ученичестве. Несколько минут они оба молчали.

– Ремус, я ошибаюсь, или же вы только что говорили о возможности усыновления Гарри?

– Вы не ошиблись, профессор, – ответил Ремус, и его сердце застучало чаще. Он пришел сюда именно ради этого. Потому что Дамблдор мог помочь ему стать опекуном Гарри. Для него ведь такое решение могло оказаться не настолько сложным, как для самого Ремуса.

– Вы хорошо подумали?

– О чем вы, профессор? – дерзко ответил Ремус, насторожившись.

Дамблдор чуть сдвинулся на своем стуле, подыскивая подходящие слова, а потом заговорил:

– Ремус, мне сообщили, что вы живете среди магглов.

– И что? – отозвался Ремус. – Гарри ведь тоже живет у магглов.

– Насколько я помню, вы говорили, что работаете в школе. Правильно?

– Я работаю в библиотеке, – повторил Ремус, думая, лгать ли о зарплате, если зайдет речь о его материальном положении. Если Гарри отдадут ему, он, без сомнения, должен перебраться на другую квартиру, возможно не сразу, но достаточно быстро, чтобы у каждого из них была своя комната... и все вещи, необходимые для ребенка... Как так случилось, что ребенку Джеймса и Лили пришлось нуждаться во всем?

– И что же вы будете делать с ребенком, Ремус? Подождите, не отвечайте мне сразу. Гарри ведь не просто ребенок. Он очень маленький ребенок, – мягко настаивал Дамблдор, и Ремус тут же почувствовал, что его стараются отговорить от его замысла. Он уже порывался снова встать и уйти. О, Мерлин, не надо было сюда приходить, он просто поставил себе еще один барьер на пути! Он только в последний момент смог взять себя в руки, повторяя, что сейчас у него нет иного выхода. – В будущем, скорее всего, великий волшебник. Уже всемирно знаменитый. Вы же тоже еще очень молоды. Вы одиноки и работаете, как по-вашему...

– А вот это вопрос приоритета, профессор. Я найду выход. Я, конечно, не Джеймс, но уверен, что моя любовь поможет ему больше, чем брань и оскорбления тех магглов, его дяди и тети! – со всей силой испытываемого им убеждения заявил Ремус. Давно уже он не испытывал такого желания бороться за кого бы то ни было.

Встретившись с задумчивым взглядом Дамблдора, он добавил тоном ниже, но с такой же силой:

– Я не отступлюсь от него, профессор. Наверное, мне понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы осознать, но этот ребенок – все, что у меня осталось. И чего стоит моя жизнь, если я его брошу?

И снова молчание повисло в кабинете. Дамблдор смотрел на него, и Ремус постарался придать своему лицу большую любезность и добродушие перед этими серьезными и проницательными голубыми глазами. Настенные часы тикали в углу, в клепсидре капала жидкость. Время шло. Наконец, Дамблдор подался вперед.

– Ремус, я знаю, что на вас можно положиться, и понимаю, как вы дорожите Гарри, – заговорил Альбус, кажущийся уже не таким безразличным, как раньше. – Я не представляю, зачем бы вам могло понадобиться выдумывать подобное, да и отчеты Арабеллы подтверждают ваши слова. Но сейчас изменить статус Гарри будет очень трудно. Фаджу не захочется поднимать эту историю. Как-никак он набрал достаточно много очков, играя на «исчезновении» Выжившего в публикациях. Не говоря уж о том, что вы – оборотень...

Когда Ремус уже открыл рот для ответа, директор Хогвартса закончил:

– Нужно быть осторожнее и терпеливее!

Произнеся эти слова, Дамблдор заглянул в глаза Ремуса, ожидая его реакции. И молодой мужчина повторил спокойным уверенным голосом:

– Профессор, я обещал ему, что вытащу его оттуда. С вами или без вас.

Директор Хогвартса снова задумался над своим ответом. Причем думал он долго, и Ремус даже испугался, что тот раздумывает, как бы лучше отказать. Когда же он снова заговорил, его голос остался неспешным и дружелюбным.

– Ремус, я обещаю вам, что попробую справиться со всем законными путями. И, я не собираюсь утаивать это от вас, дело будет не быстрым и не легким. Но чтобы все удалось, вам нужно довериться мне. Еще раз.

Оборотень не колебался. Он пришел в Хогвартс, потому что, как и раньше, Дамблдор оставался единственным человеком в магическом мире, могущим помочь ему, и он был готов пойти на уступки, если они приведут его к победе. Он согласился.

– Я доверяю вам, профессор.

– Благодарю, Ремус. Надеюсь вас не разочаровать, – ответил Дамблдор, продолжая смотреть на него поверх своих маленьких очков, чьи стекла напоминали полумесяцы. – А пока, чтобы занять вас, а так же подкрепить вашу репутацию перед Министерством... что вы скажете на предложение занять должность преподавателя в Хогвартсе?

– Меня? Преподавателем? Преподавателем чего? – пробормотал Ремус, захваченный врасплох таким поворотом разговора.

– Преподавателем вашего любимого предмета, если мне не изменяет память, – защиты от темных искусств, – отозвался Дамблдор с улыбкой доброго дедушки. – Наверное, я должен был подумать о вас раньше. Если бы вы только видели кандидатов, направленных сюда Министерством, вы бы и сами поняли, что вы единственный возможный выбор! Истинные знатоки слишком большая редкость, чтобы они могли оказаться свободными.

_«Если конечно не знать, что «знатока», зараженного ликантропией, не возьмут ни в Отдел Тайн, ни в невыразимцы, ни в Аврорат»_, – с горечью дополнил Ремус про себя. Его настроение резко контрастировало с довольной улыбкой директора Хогвартса.

– И знайте, если вы откажетесь, то я буду вынужден просить занять эту должность единственного относительно подходящего на нынешний день кандидата. И тогда Северусу Снейпу придется кроме зелий заняться еще и этим предметом. Даже не знаю, как такое воспримут ученики! Наверное, попытаются воспротивиться, – добавил он со смешком.

Ремус мог бы обратить внимание на такую изощренную манипуляцию, но подобно тому, как снова увиденный парк тронул его душу, имя старого врага так же легко прошло через его защиту.

– Северусу?

– Да, вашему дорогому другу Северусу.

Конечно же Дамблдор прекрасно знал их истинные отношения и никогда не игнорировал их былые стычки. Сколько раз он вмешивался? Без сомнения легче пересчитать звезды, чем перечислить все те случаи. Но Северус тут, в Хогвартсе? Он же Пожиратель Смерти!

– Северус же...

– Северус почти с самого начала был на нашей стороне, Ремус, – твердо сообщил ему Дамблдор. – Надеюсь, вы помните, что именно он сообщил нам о желании Волдеморта напасть на Поттеров, ведь так?

_«Вот только это не помогло»_, – с сожалением вздохнул Ремус.

– И вы думаете, что он согласится на мое присутствие? – посмел возразить он, немного напуганный мыслью, что Северус уже работал преподавателем в Хогвартсе, что он уцелел на войне, где поочередно помогал обеим враждующим сторонам, и что он хоть в чем-то оказался лучше самого Ремуса.

– Вы думаете, у него будет выбор?

Ремус тихо хмыкнул. Нет, Дамблдор, как и Хогвартс, не изменился. Он не боялся трудностей и испытаний. И он верил в людей, в каждого, кого встречал. Он увидел человека в маленьком одиннадцатилетнем волчонке. Он увидел свет в темной душе Снейпа. Он даже в Ремусе увидел преподавателя! Возможно, его вера – простой утопизм, но сила его веры весьма глубока, она способна изменить все. И это позволяло верить, что Гарри действительно можно забрать от сестры Лили. Но мысль о Гарри дала силу сообщить еще кое-что.

– Вот только я все-таки упрямый, профессор, – честно предупредил он. – Если Гарри как можно быстрее не покинет ту семью, я ни за что не ручаюсь!

– Понимаю, Ремус, понимаю.


	4. 4: Планы Министра

_**4. Планы Министра.**_

– Альбус, вы же не можете такое говорить серьезно! – воскликнул Корнелиус Фадж, когда у него нашлось на это достаточно сил.

– Я редко бываю так серьезен, мистер Министр, – подчеркнул Альбус Дамблдор с притворным подобострастием. Он и не сомневался, что Фадж не лучшим образом воспримет его предложение. И глаза его за маленькими стеклами очков предвкушающе заблестели: его ждала настоящая битва, но некоторые сражения должны произойти.

Лицом к лицу, и, без сомнения, осознавая неизбежность конфронтации, Корнелиус Фадж вздохнул и начал свою атаку:

– Альбус, неужели вы хотите доверить ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРА оборотню?

– Лучшему другу его отца, Корнелиус, – поправил его директор Хогвартса, даже не повысив голос.

Много чего в запланированных действиях пока не определилось. Например, удастся ли ему обеспечить Гарри достаточную защиту? Сможет ли предотвратить стремление Малфоев или Фаджа заполучить мальчика для воспитания в своих целях? Но ликантропия Люпина была последней вещью, беспокоящей его.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я напомнил вам о том, что сделал еще один «лучший друг» его отца, Альбус? – возразил Министр.

В свою очередь Дамблдор тоже вздохнул. Неужели Сириус Блэк никогда не прекратит приносить Гарри Поттеру страдания? Он предал его родителей, нарушил свою клятву крестного, лишил любящей семьи... Неужели и сегодня, даже заточенный в недрах Азкабана, он лишит этого ребенка надежды вырасти у любящего опекуна?

Альбус никак не мог понять, как молодой мужчина, пылкий и беззаботный, мог оказаться честолюбивым и изворотливым последователем Волдеморта. Хотя за те семь лет, что этот молодой человек провел в Хогвартсе, Дамблдор из-за нескольких случаев мог предвидеть, что Блэк закончит в Азкабане, но по другой причине, не так подло, не присоединившись к Волдеморту!

Уже четыре года Альбус искал и не находил хоть какой-нибудь разумный смысл в произошедшем: Сириус Блэк никогда не казался властолюбцем; он, похоже, презирал золото и всяческие почести, потому что его ненавистные родители больше всего дорожили ими; он никогда не показывал ни малейшего предубеждения, общаясь с магическими существами или магглорожденными волшебниками; и его даже не очаровывала магическая мощь. Так чем же таким Волдеморт смог перетянуть на свою сторону Сириуса Блэка?

– Думаю, вопрос стоит поставить иначе, Корнелиус, – терпеливо произнес Дамблдор. Удастся ли им хоть когда-нибудь уйти от прошлого, от проклятия, казалось, уничтоженного вместе с Волдемортом? Альбус временами сомневался, ведь Тьму никогда не удавалось победить окончательно, бой шел непрерывно, и маленькие победы никогда не должны были скрывать риск сокрушительного поражения. Но, тем не менее, он считал, что не стоит мусолить прошлое, изменяя будущее, – будущее маленького Гарри нуждалось совсем в ином.

– С одной стороны у меня имеются донесения, свидетельствующие о дурном обращении с Гарри его опекунов. С другой стороны – молодой человек, близкий друг его покойных родителей, хогвартский профессор, свободный от всех семейных связей, готовый заниматься ребенком. И они будут в Хогвартсе, что аналогично понятию «в полной безопасности». Я ведь и сам непременно позабочусь об этом.

Сам... Не обуяла ли его гордыня, как решил Абефорт, когда он пришел к нему, чтобы рассказать о своих новых планах?

– _На самом деле ты согласился помочь ему только потому, что он дал тебе оправдание, позволяющее еще сильнее контролировать этого малыша_, – подвел итог брат, так и не выйдя из-за стойки.

– _Нет_, – ответил тогда Альбус скорее для самого себя, чем для собеседника. – _Напротив, я расплачиваюсь с собственными долгами. Я решил рискнуть и открыто поддержать Люпина, в то время, как все магическое сообщество ненавидит оборотней; я наконец-то прекратил отрицать, что ошибся четыре года назад, когда подумал, что Петуния способна почувствовать жалость к сыну своей сестры. Что еще могу я сейчас сделать?_

– Почему нельзя доверить его настоящей семье? – почти вскричал Министр.

– И как, по-вашему мнению, отреагируют дети этой семьи? Кому захочется возиться с пятилетним героем? – убежденно спросил Альбус. В конце концов, он сам часто об этом думал. – Люпин – хорошее решение, Корнелиус. Он, конечно, оборотень. Но не стоит рассматривать его болезнь в качестве причины для отказа в усыновлении. Этот ребенок – новый шанс для него!

Дамблдор не чувствовал ни малейшего стыда из-за своего представления. Разве что-то может его задеть? Особенно если вспомнить убедившие его самого аргументы, когда он пытался отстраненно оценить предложение юного Ремуса. И ему понравилось, что Фадж не торопился ответить, задумался над сказанным – возможно, высказанное как-то повлияло на него. Что же, способ несколько специфичен, но цель оправдывает средства.

– А если он вдруг не справится с ребенком? – решил продолжить расспросы Министр.

_«Все дело в том, что этот ребенок пугает тебя, Корнелиус_, – думал Альбус Дамблдор. – _Ты сделал все, чтобы он вырос как можно дальше от тебя, у магглов, чтобы его забыли в нашем мире, ведь он действительно угроза, могущая разбить нашу общность. Его отсутствие в каком-то смысле оказалось удобным...»_

– Думаю, все будет совсем не так, – ответил Дамблдор, чувствуя в себе искренность и убеждение в правильности своего решения. – Помимо его неподдельной привязанности к ребенку, он педагог, которым я полностью доволен. И, напоминаю, они будут жить в Хогвартсе, так что при необходимости мы легко и быстро сможем вмешаться. Если вы хотите, можем назначить временное опекунство.

– Оборотень в Хогвартсе... Оборотень – опекун Гарри Поттера... Альбус, вы безумны, – упрямо повторил Министр.

– Люпин все семь лет учился в Хогвартсе. И когда он был ребенком, не случилось ни единого несчастного случая. Так почему что-то должно измениться сейчас, когда он вырос, полностью осознавая свое состояние? – все же ответил Дамблдор. И он прекрасно понимал, что еще не раз и не два ему придется оправдывать и обосновывать выбор преподавателя в Хогвартс и опекуна для Гарри. – Как я уже говорил, для него все это слишком большая удача, чтобы он неосторожно все испортил!

– Даже не знаю, Альбус. Такое решение поднимет бурю, разожжет страсти... Гарри Поттер... оборотень... Как будто бы мне это надо!

Альбус Дамблдор вздохнул. Этот человек, чью кандидатуру он поддержал после исчезновения Волдеморта только потому, что сам не хотел занимать пост Министра, оставался все таким же разочаровывающим и предсказуемым. Конечно, ведь легче закрыть глаза на проблему, чем встретить ее лицом к лицу!

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что безопасность Гарри Поттера не приоритетна? – переспросил он более холодным тоном. Стать на путь компромисса не удалось. _«Так же как и Ремусу, в каком-то смысле»_, – подумал он.

– Нет, Альбус, нет! Я... Я просто подумал, что не надо горячиться, не надо спешить. Вы в течение нескольких лет твердили, что ребенку лучше оставаться у магглов, а теперь вам захотелось привести его в Хогвартс и доверить оборотню. Поймите же меня! Все так внезапно. Я должен подумать.

– И сколько же времени вы собираетесь «думать»? – уточнил Дамблдор, осознавая правоту своего собеседника.

– Даже не знаю...

_«Время для меня не союзник_, – решил директор Хогвартса. – _Другого выхода нет, Фаджа следует подтолкнуть»_.

– Хочу вас предупредить. Если вы ничего не сделаете, я отправлюсь в редакцию «Ежедневного пророка» и расскажу журналистам, что с Гарри Поттером плохо обращаются, а вы не желаете даже слышать об этом. Я заставлю вас пересмотреть свои планы, Корнелиус!

Фадж чуть не задохнулся от злости.

– Не угрожайте мне, Альбус!

– Я? Угрожаю вам? Я пришел к вам с проблемой и предложил ее решение, а вы...

– Альбус, я не могу принимать настолько серьезное решение на основании россказней, – простонал Министр.

Дамблдор смерил его взглядом и предпочел не озвучивать того, о чем подумал, увидев такую реакцию. Фадж вздохнул, почесал голову, посмотрел на старика, часто вытаскивавшего его из неприятностей, и решил показать некоторую сговорчивость.

– Альбус, не стоит воспринимать все так настороженно и плохо. Все же знают, что вы по настоящему... как правильнее выразиться... доверчивы. Без сомнения, вы искренне хорошо думаете о том молодом человеке, несмотря на его состояние... Впрочем, я могу только предостеречь, Альбус, но вы встретите сопротивление со стороны попечительского совета, если происходящее получит огласку...

– На самом деле я доверяю немногим. И я не вижу, каким путем его состояние может оказаться известным всем, Корнелиус...

_«И мне хотелось бы как можно дольше сохранять оное в тайне. А пока нужно постараться убедить вас дать ему шанс»_, – горестно думал Дамблдор.

– Кто знает. Но представьте, что родители учеников или, что намного хуже, пресса, узнают! – упорствовал Министр.

– Корнелиус, у них, если честно, больше шансов узнать, что вы не хотите вмешаться и прекратить горести юного Поттера, – безжалостно напомнил ему Дамблдор.

– Но управлять жизнью английского магического сообщества сложнее, чем дать тему для статьи Рите Скитер или нанять в хогвартские преподаватели оборотня, – раззадорился Фадж. – Я должен обращать внимание на порядок, на страхи и ожидания нашего сообщества...

– Мне не понять, – холодно солгал Дамблдор. Не знай он точно, возможно, сегодня именно он вместо Корнелиуса пытался бы сберечь и червей, и тыквы. Следовало раньше убедиться, что получив столько власти, человек останется способным различать вещи, ведущие к общему благу, с теми, что потакают его собственным честолюбивым замыслам. Сейчас же шанс на способность Фаджа различать их оставался совсем мизерным.

– Надо... Если вы хотите избежать многих вопросов и волнений, в наше учреждение должен прийти запрос, – решил Министр. – Тогда мы напишем этим магглам, сообщив, что к ним придут с визитом.

Подобный подход был достаточно разумным: получилось довести разговор до обсуждения условий, а так же планирования действий, но Альбус не особенно радовался такому. Он представил разочарование Ремуса, когда придется тому все объяснять, и решил разъяснить Фаджу его ошибку.

– Корнелиус, если эти люди дурно обращаются с ребенком, они постараются все скрыть. Нужно застать их врасплох!

– Просто следует навестить их как можно скорее. Наша служба предупредит их за день до визита... У них не окажется времени скрыть хоть что-нибудь. Но формальности соблюдать просто необходимо!

Дамблдор не позволил вырваться разочарованному вздоху. Ремус и Арабелла все же сумели его убедить, что на Тисовой улице, 4 происходило много неприятных для ребенка вещей, и ему не хотелось терять время во всяческих бюрократических заморочках. Но, к сожалению, он знал, что для Визенгамота формальности и вид подачи доказательств решающие. Слово давшего присягу работника Министерства для них оказывалось более значащим, чем слово каких-то сквиба и оборотня. Если, конечно, не считать прессу.

– И кого же вы собираетесь послать? – поинтересовался он тогда.

– Даже не знаю, – признал Фадж, по-видимому начиная раздражаться от осознания, что перед ним появилась очередная проблема. – Кого-нибудь из колдомедиков или... кого-то, кому можно довериться... Посмотрим...

И тут открылась дверь, впуская рыжего мужчину примерно сорока лет на вид.

– Мистер Министр, извините, что беспокою вас, но мне нужно поговорить с вами о документах... О, простите, у вас совещание! Добрый день, профессор, как у вас дела? Еще раз прошу прощения, я подойду потом, мистер Министр, – еще раз извинился Артур Уизли, решив произвести стратегическое отступление.

Фадж и Дамблдор переглянулись. В этот раз они явно пришли к согласию.

– Останьтесь, Уизли, останьтесь! Мы только что собирались вызвать вас, – сказал Фадж.

– Артур, – добавил Дамблдор, – вы и не представляете, как вовремя зашли!


	5. 5: Гнев Артура

_**5. Гнев Артура.**_

– Ты ТУДА сегодня пойдешь, Артур? – спросила Молли, наливая ему чашку чая.

– Да, Молли. Сразу после обеда.

– А куда ты, папа? – спросил Перси, преклоняющийся перед важной работой своего отца.

Близнецы и двое младших детей тихо переругивались за столом. Двое старших, Билл и Чарльз, находились в Хогвартсе. Первый отличался успехами во всех основных дисциплинах, второй больше блистал в УМЗС. И бедняга Перси просто дождаться не мог своего поступления в Хогвартс.

– Перси, у меня задание от Министерства, – сказал Артур, прекрасно понимая, как мальчику нравится, когда с ним разговаривают как с взрослым.

– О, тогда это тайна!

– Особенно для тебя, Перси, – насмешливо заявил Фред, вмешавшись в разговор.

– Фред, – с улыбкой сделала замечание мать, – ты ведь тоже не знаешь, куда он идет!

– А вот и нет! Он идет посмотреть, как живет Гарри Поттер!

И все в доме Уизли внезапно замолчали. Волшебное имя привлекло внимание всех детей, даже младших, Рона и Джинни. Молли начала было ворчать, но взгляд супруга остановил ее.

– Фредерик Уизли, с каких пор ты подслушиваешь не предназначенные для твоих ушей разговоры?

Фред покраснел до самых ушей, – фамильная черта, – его порядком раздосадовало саморазоблачение.

– Я же не знал... Это же не тайна, простое задание, как и остальные... Разве не так? – заюлил тот, пытаясь минимизировать последствия своей ошибки.

Артур глубоко вздохнул, раздираемый желанием соблюсти секретность своей миссии и необходимостью разъяснить детям некоторые не самые легкие понятия. Хотя с кем они вообще-то могут поделиться?

– Фред, а если бы кто-нибудь из Министерства явился посмотреть, как живет Рон?

– Рон? Что за чепуха!

– Фред, Гарри Поттер и Рон одногодки. И если мне поручили посетить его, то лишь потому, что это дело слишком деликатное, чтобы Министерство занялось им официально, – продолжал гнуть свое Артур.

– Папа, – перебил его Джордж, – а где живет Гарри Поттер?

– У своих маггловских дяди и тети, Джордж, в том-то и проблема. Послушайте, дети, я бы не хотел, чтобы вы рассказывали об этом кому бы то ни было. Его спрятали, чтобы он вырос нормальным ребенком.

– Нормальным? – переспросил маленький Рон. – Наверняка у него полным-полно игрушек и...

На этот раз вмешалась Молли:

– Мне кажется, что наши дети считают себя несчастными, Артур. Ведь им, наверное, не хватает игрушек, еды, ласки и...

Дети опустили головы. Никто из них не хотел жаловаться. Но Джордж все же попытался высказаться:

– Мама! Но ты же знаешь, что всем хотелось бы быть Гарри Поттером!

– Возможно, самому Гарри Поттеру хотелось бы быть кем-то другим, Джордж, – спокойно ответил его отец.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Артур улыбался, вспоминая тот разговор. Он аппарировал в Литтл Уингинг, прямо в тот самый квартал, где жил Гарри, и теперь шел мимо небольшого магазина неподалеку от Тисовой улицы. Витрины отражали несколько тяжеловесного сорокалетнего мужчину. _«Но все-таки не слишком плотного»_, – подумал он. Как ему казалось, его маггловская одежда полностью подходила к данному случаю, своей папкой он наверняка напоминал одного из них, одного из «бисисменов». Он припомнил и документы, находящиеся в ней: и отчеты Арабеллы, врученные ему Дамблдором, и послание Ремуса Люпина, в котором тот рассказал, что видел и делал на Тисовой улице.

Арабелла Фигг выказывала сомнение, что с Гарри Поттером в его семье надлежащим образом обращаются. Она полагала, что он всегда полуголоден, что порой его нагружают работой, слишком сложной и тяжелой для ребенка его возраста; она отмечала суровые наказания, следы ударов, холодное отношение; временами ребенка никто не видел в течение нескольких недель. Впрочем, на него вообще мало кто обращал внимание. «Большинство соседей не знает даже его имени», – утверждала она.

_«Надо же! Не знать Гарри Поттера!»_ – улыбался Артур. Совершенно невероятно! Но это же магглы. И Гарри мог просто оказаться трудным ребенком. Хотя и у его дяди могла быть тяжелая рука. Не разобравшись, не стоит осуждать. Так что он сам посмотрит на происходящее.

После ухода Дамблдора Фадж дал ему понять, что для Министерства лучше НЕ ВМЕШИВАТЬСЯ. В глубине души, несмотря на слепое доверие, испытываемое им к мнению Дамблдора, Артур не был уверен, что молодой оборотень, чей возраст едва-едва перевалил за двадцать лет, менее опасен, чем отличающийся некоторой строгостью дядя!

Охваченный беспорядочными мыслями, он подошел к дому номер 4, находящемуся на Тисовой улице. Видимо, Петуния подстерегала его, поглядывая в окно, потому что она поспешила распахнуть дверь с возгласом:

– Пол, какой сюрприз!

После того, как он зашел, дверь быстро закрылась.

– Мои извинения. Вы действительно из нено... посланец этих из... как же вы называете...

– Из Министерства? – предположил Артур, несколько озадаченный приемом. Он уже был готов для своей защиты потянуться за волшебной палочкой.

– Именно. Мне не хотелось, чтобы соседи любопытствовали, – сообщила Петуния с таким видом, будто эти слова полностью объясняли ее поведение.

– А, гм, да, хорошо.

Артур постарался взять себя в руки. Это задание действительно оказалось не таким, как ему представлялось. И как действовать?

– Меня зовут Артур Уизли, я из Министерства Магии.

– Петуния Дурсль.

Руки они друг другу пожали очень формально.

– Лили Поттер была вашей сестрой, – начал Артур. Лили была волшебницей и, бесспорно, многое рассказывала своей старшей сестре.

– На самом деле мы были не очень близки, – прервала его Петуния, всем своим видом показывая настороженность. В результате они уставились друг на друга в молчаливом напряжении, пока хозяйка не вспомнила об истинной причине визита.

– Вы хотите увидеть его? – предположила она.

– Да, конечно, – согласился Артур, с радостью отступая даже от попыток поддержать неловкий разговор.

– Он в гостиной, – сказала она, указывая, куда идти.

_«Пока что все в порядке»_, – подумал Артур, с любопытством разглядывая выключатель в коридоре. В гостиной на стене висели фотографии разных лет – неподвижные! – на которых был изображен полный светловолосый ребенок. Именно этот ребенок сейчас смотрел телевизор.

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – жизнерадостно произнес Артур.

Дадли Дурсль ошеломленно поднял глаза на гостя, затем молча откинулся на спинку дивана, открывая еще одного мальчика, маленького и черноволосого, у которого на лбу был шрам. Его глаза прятались за стеклами громоздких квадратных очков, а сломанную оправу скрепляла клейкая лента.

– Гарри – это он! А вы тот самый чокнутый?

– Дадли, не стоит так шутить... – начала Петуния.

Артур удивился странному высказыванию пятилетнего ребенка, но непринужденно махнул рукой, стараясь показать, что ничего страшного не произошло, и приблизился к детям.

– Эй, не туда, а то ничего не видно! – тут же бросил Дадли.

Артур развернулся и замер, увидев идущий по телевизору мультфильм. Он ведь слышал о подобном, но никогда не видел. Затем он одернул себя: _«Ты не для этого здесь! Может быть потом!»_ Возможно Петуния потом согласится одолжить ящик, таящий в себе это... Он сдвинулся к стене и, все же подобравшись ближе, присел на корточки перед застывшим от его присутствия Гарри.

– Поздоровайся же наконец, Гарри! – приказала Петуния, нервно прикусив ноготь.

– Здрасьте, сэр, – тихо прошептал Гарри, отводя взгляд.

– Здравствуй, Гарри. Меня зовут Артур Уизли. Я работаю в Министерстве, и... словом, мы хотели узнать, как... А знаешь, у меня есть сын как раз твоего возраста.

Гарри испуганно посмотрел на него. Потом его взгляд испуганно заметался от чужака к тетке и обратно.

_«Неудачное начало_, – подумал Артур. – _И что же на это должен ответить бедный мальчуган?»_ Он откашлялся и заговорил мягче:

– Может быть, ты хочешь показать мне свою комнату?

Не отвечая, Гарри глянул на свою тетку, та кивнула ему головой. Малыш вскочил. _«Он действительно маленький по сравнению с Роном»_, – подумал Артур, идя за мальчиком. Его одежда казалась поношенной и великоватой для него, но и у детей Артура одежда чаще бывала не лучше. Артур обернулся, чтобы сравнить одежду ребенка с тем, что носили Дурсли. Вроде бы на них надеты вещи, казавшиеся более новыми, – отметил он, перед тем как покинуть гостиную вслед за Гарри. В коридоре ребенок, похоже, заколебался, по непонятной причине остановившись у лестницы, пока его тетя, подошедшая к ним, не вмешалась.

– ТВОЮ комнату, Гарри! Артур отчетливо видел страх в глазах Гарри – в прекрасных зеленых глазах, так похожих на глаза его матери, Лили. Маленький мальчик поднялся по лестнице, и уже наверху снова застыл в нерешительности.

_«Странно_, – подумал Артур. – _Дети обычно знают, где их комната; они могут добраться до нее с закрытыми глазами»_. Наконец Гарри открыл дверь в комнату, где находились кучи сломанных игрушек и как попало стояли стопки книг.

– Это твоя комната?

Мальчик застенчиво качнул головой, но больше было похоже, будто бы он и сам сомневался в этом.

– Игрушки тоже твои? – продолжил расспросы Артур, несколько удивленный подобным декором комнаты.

– Он ужасно неловок. Он ломает все, чего только коснется! – резко сказала не отстававшая от них женщина.

Артур глянул на стоящего с опущенной головой Гарри и спросил себя, как такой хрупкий ребенок мог на самом деле сломать столько вещей. Это свидетельство его психической неуравновешенности? Или тут есть связь с его столкновением с Волдемортом? Вот только Артур не видел в маленьком Гарри ни малейшего признака вспыльчивости и раздражительности. Нужно узнать точнее.

– Скажи, Гарри, какая игрушка тебе больше всего нравится?

Гарри по-прежнему смотрел вниз.

– Отвечай гостю, Гарри! Ты же помнишь, что тебе говорил твой дядя! – велела Петуния с отчетливо слышимой угрозой в голосе.

Казалось, услышав это, ребенок уменьшился еще больше. Он растерянно осмотрел комнату, как будто бы надеясь, что любимая игрушка покажется сама. И больше ничего. Артур уже начал чувствовать неловкость: что-то здесь явно не так, что-то неправильное, даже если он не слишком знаком с маггловскими обычаями. Нужно так или иначе постараться вызвать ребенка на разговор. Наверное, следует успокоить его своими действиями. Видимо, его дядя и тетя создали у ребенка впечатление, что визит чужака чем-то угрожает ему. Мужчина опустился на колени перед Гарри и осторожно приподнял его личико за подбородок. В зеленых глазах, переполненных страхом и возмущением, стояли слезы.

– Гарри, я понимаю, что для тебя все очень странно, но я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Когда четыре года назад твои родители умерли, твои дядя и тетя согласились тебя принять. Мы же, работники Министерства, просто хотим удостовериться, что тебе всего хватает. Так проверяются все сироты, – солгал он скорее для Гарри, чем для Петунии.

Гарри смотрел на него, так и не произнеся ни словечка. Артур же пытался сообразить, о чем с ним сейчас заговорить, что позволит мальчику раскрыться.

– Ты в следующем году собираешься в школу?

Гарри глянул на Петунию, ожидая подтверждения, после чего очень тихо ответил:

– Да.

– В школу, находящуюся в этом квартале?

– Да, – оживленно вмешалась Петуния, – она совсем близко, в конце улицы! Она...

– А у тебя уже есть друзья среди соседей? – бросил Артур, уже задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли попросить Петунию оставить их одних. Ребенок выглядел испуганным. Казалось, он больше боялся ее, чем его, никогда ранее не виденного мужчину. _«Если бы он просто отличался застенчивостью или робостью, то сейчас бы жался к ней»_, – размышлял Артур.

– Нет, – ответил Гарри чуть решительнее.

– Гарри! Ты опять преувеличиваешь! Он такой застенчивый. Но он, например, играет с Дадли и их другом Пирсом! – снова вмешалась Петуния с горячностью и напором.

– Тебе нравится Пирс? – спросил Артур, решительно перехватывая нить разговора.

– Нет, – выдохнул ребенок, качнув встрепанной головкой, и его очки, как будто бы пытаясь подтвердить отрицание, сползли на самый кончик носа, так что Гарри пришлось пальцем вернуть их на прежнее место.

– Почему? – поинтересовался он так быстро, что Петуния не успела снова вмешаться. Мужчина радовался, что ребенок начал выражать свое мнение.

В зеленых глазах ребенка по-прежнему плескались растерянность и недоумение, но тем не менее он ответил:

– Он... Он всегда бьет меня!

– Но Дадли защищает тебя, так, Гарри? – снова встряла Петуния.

Гарри, как будто бы сомневаясь в своих действиях, еще раз отрицательно качнул головой. Артур потянул руку, чтобы взять его за ладони, и ребенок застыл, словно испугавшись возможного физического контакта. Неожиданно даже для самого себя поддавшись почти инстинктивному желанию, Артур встал и распахнул шкаф, в котором так же оказались сломанные игрушки. Он сдернул покрывало с постели – постельного белья на ней не оказалось.

– Ты спишь совсем не здесь, правильно, Гарри?

В ответ ребенок странно усмехнулся.

– Покажи мне, где ты спишь! – велел Артур. Гарри глянул на побледневшую Петунию и отступил назад. – Не беспокойся, Гарри, клянусь тебе, она НИЧЕГО не сможет МНЕ сделать, и ТЕБЕ она тоже ничего не сделает!

Несколько долгих секунд Гарри пристально смотрел на мужчину, потом встряхнулся и почти бегом помчался на первый этаж, Артур же не собирался отставать от него. Ребенок обошел лестницу и встал неподалеку от того места, где в нерешительности останавливался раньше. Прямо перед ними под лестницей находилась дверь, ведущая во встроенный шкаф. В очередной раз привычным жестом поправив сползшие за время бега очки, Гарри ткнул пальцем в дверь.

– Ты спишь здесь? – для очистки совести переспросил Артур. Теперь он действительно подозревал, что сообщения женщины-сквиба, поселившейся в этом городке, и Люпина оказались скорее преуменьшением реально происходящих событий. Не зная, что сейчас можно сделать, он рывком распахнул дверь и, ошарашенный, обнаружил убогую лежанку, которая явно принадлежала ребенку, а так же сложенную одежду на маленькой полочке.

_«Мерлин! Гарри Поттер живет в шкафу под лестницей. Как же Ремус, требующий права усыновить его, мог хотя бы на миг оставить мальчика в этом кошмаре?»_ – негодовал в душе посланник Министерства и отец семерых детей. Недолго думая, он решительно взял ребенка за руку и спросил:

– Ты мне доверяешь?

Ребенок снова внимательно посмотрел на него, после чего поинтересовался:

– Куда ты меня заберешь?

_«Хороший вопрос»_, – отметил Артур. Он прекрасно понимал, что собирается превысить собственные полномочия, но оставить тут ребенка даже на минуту тоже не мог.

– Ко мне, – сообщил он.

– К тебе?

– А что потом... там видно будет. Тот светловолосый мужчина, помогший тебе недавно, отправил меня сюда, – подумав, добавил Артур со вздохом.

– Мистер Луна?

– Мистер Луна?

– Я просто его так называл у себя в голове. Его я тоже увижу?

Эта фраза оказалась самой длинной из всего произнесенного Гарри с того момента, как Артур попал в дом Дурслей. Его глаза оживленно заблестели, а ведь до того они казались какими-то погасшими. Казалось, ему действительно очень хотелось снова увидеть Ремуса! _«Неужели он разбудил в Гарри ранние воспоминания?»_ – думал Артур, который совсем не желал сообщать малышу, как все сложно. Особенно если вспомнить, что его «мистер Луна» – оборотень.

– Не сразу, но скоро. Может быть.

Гарри все еще колебался, но тут у дома припарковалась машина дяди Вернона, и мужчина вошел в дом. Конечно же он сразу бросил посланнику Министерства:

– А, вы все еще здесь?

– Успокойтесь, совсем ненадолго, мистер Дурсль, – холодно ответил Артур.

– Хорошо, – явно обрадовался дядя Вернон, вешая свою куртку на вешалку и так ни разу не глянув на гостя. – Значит, тут все в порядке, как вы и ожидали?

– Я бы так не сказал, мистер Дурсль, – ответил Артур со всем презрением, какое только сумел вложить в эти несколько слов.

– Ты, мерзкая неблагодарная тварь, что ты тут еще наболтал?! – взревел побагровевший Вернон, буквально метнувшись Гарри, который инстинктивно спрятался за Артура.

А тот выхватил свою волшебную палочку!

– Вы же знаете, что это такое, правильно?

– Меня не напугаешь жалкой веткой!

– Ошибаетесь, – сообщил Артур, после чего произнес: – _Петрификус Тоталус_!

Конечно же Вернон застыл, как каменная статуя. Это заставило Петунию испуганно закричать, а у Гарри, по-прежнему прячущегося за гостем, от изумления округлились глаза. Артур подумал, что ему наверняка следует быстрее уйти отсюда, что могут прийти соседи, или, что хуже, кто-нибудь решит вызвать маггловскую полицию. Уж слишком громко кричала Петуния... Так что следует поторопиться.

– Возьми меня за руку, Гарри, мы сейчас аппарируем.

На миг Артур испугался, что ребенок все же не доверится ему. Но видимо Гарри и сам пришел к выводу, что сейчас ему нечего терять, так что он сжал ладонь мужчины, явно думая, что хуже дяди Вернона нет никого.


	6. 6: Ребенок, который не был чудовищем

_**6. Ребенок, который не был чудовищем.**_

Артур и Гарри возникли прямо на кухне Норы, дома Уизли. Позднее Артур думал, что это оказалось не самой лучшей идеей. Но аппарировал он под влиянием гнева, а еще с маленьким ребенком, нарушив все указания, данные Министром. Он совсем не подумал о последствиях – это меньшее, что можно сказать о его действиях!

Конечно же на кухне оказались и дети, и Молли. Старшие помогали готовить ужин. Рон накрывал на стол под внимательным взглядом Джинни. В результате не ожидавший ничего подобного Гарри столкнулся с рыжиками разных возрастов, в оцепенении уставившимися на него. И все они, кроме маленькой девочки, были старше его. Инстинктивно он снова прижался к Артуру.

– Молли, дети, хочу представить вам Гарри Поттера, – заявил мужчина.

– О Мерлин! – отозвалась Молли, роняя металлическую салатницу на пол, чем только увеличила общее замешательство.

– Просто глазам не верю!

– Он такой маиньки!

– Это правда он?

– Он останется здесь?

– Почему ты привел его сюда, скажи, папа?

Разнообразные вопросы просто посыпались из ротиков детей. Артур поднял руку, пытаясь успокоить их.

– Эй, эй! У Гарри был очень трудный день. Сегодняшнюю ночь он проведет здесь. А завтра разберемся, что делать дальше.

Молли не отводила пристального взгляда от супруга. Но вот она взяла себя в руки.

– Разумеется, Артур, нет проблем. Я уложу его с Роном, – решила она.

– Почему не с нами? – тут же закричали близнецы.

– С вами он вааще не заснет, – сообщила Джинни.

– Я не хочу уступать свою кровать! – заявил Рон.

– Он может занять мою кровать, – предложил Перси, всегда готовый пойти навстречу желаниям родителей.

По своей извечной привычке все они говорили почти одновременно, и Гарри по-настоящему испугался. Особенно если учесть, что дядя Вернон – опасность знакомая, а они – нет. Он еще теснее прижался к Артуру, и мужчина ободряюще приобнял его.

– Оставьте его в покое! Вернитесь на свои места! Успокойтесь, успокойтесь! Сделаем, как сказала мама: Перси возьмет кровать Чарльза и поставит ее в комнате Рона! Близнецы, помогите ему! Идите, идите!

Когда трое старших вышли, Артур повернулся к жене.

– Все в порядке, Молли?

– Да, Артур, конечно. Но все же ты мог бы меня предупредить!

– Понимаешь, мне пришлось как можно быстрее решать, что делать. Я просто не мог оставить его там.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, как будто молчаливо договариваясь о чем-то. Но вот Молли подошла и заключила Гарри в объятия. Ребенок вздрогнул, и она просто растаяла. Ведь он обычный ребенок, Поттер он там или нет.

– Артур, Рон еще не принимал ванну. Вымой их вместе, так им проще будет познакомиться поближе. А я пока подберу ему одежду.

Артур улыбнулся, подхватил обоих детей на руки и вышел из комнаты. Молли всегда понимала его лучше всех!

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

В ванной Рон прилагал все усилия, чтобы развеселить Гарри: кривлялся и вскрикивал, раздеваясь, подскакивал на месте, пока отец готовил ванну. В результате он едва сумел добиться от него вынужденной, беспокойной улыбки, но это его вовсе не смутило.

Пока вода наполняла ванну, Артур не мог не заметить худобу «спасителя магического мира», тем более по сравнению с Роном. А ведь его сын тоже не отличался полнотой, скорее его можно было назвать худым. Когда же его младший сын с брызгами заскакал в теплой воде, мужчина понял, что ребенку, которого он, даже не задумавшись лишний раз, вытащил из маггловского мира, жилось намного хуже, чем до того казалось. Из-за невероятного энтузиазма Рона в лицо Гарри плеснулась вода, его очки не удержались и упали в ванну. От ребенка не раздалось даже возгласа протеста, как, впрочем, и смеха, если бы он воспринял происходящее забавой. Он просто опустил руку в теплую воду и вытащил оттуда две части очков.

– Ой, а что твои очки?! – со всей непосредственностью посочувствовал Рон, к удовольствию Артура, до того колебавшегося между противоположными желаниями: одернуть сына или же посмотреть, что произойдет дальше.

– Ничего страшного, – прошептал Гарри. – Котч(3) отлетел... Извините, надо было их снять, – виновато добавил он, обеспокоенно посмотрев на отца Рона.

– Но ты же тут ни при чем, – машинально ответил Артур, потянувшись за очками, чтобы поближе рассмотреть повреждение, – вот только в результате, к своему великому огорчению, заметил, как ребенок подался назад. _«Наверное, испугался, что я ударю его!»_ – Могу ли я посмотреть на них? – попросил он как можно ласковее.

Ребенок долго колебался, отдавать ли сломанные очки или нет, но в конце концов решился, скорее покоряясь судьбе, чем доверяя, как понял Артур. _«Без сомнения только потому, что не смог придумать, как можно вежливо отказать»_.

– Ты их починишь, папа? – поинтересовался Рон, напротив, переполненный сыновней верой и желанием посмотреть на волшебство. И возможно так же жаждая увидеть, как исчезнет вызванная им проблема.

– Какая хорошая идея. Согласен, Гарри?

Казалось, ребенка изумило, что кого-то интересует его мнение, потому ему понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы ответить. Вот только его ответ оказался слишком загадочным для волшебников.

– У вас есть котч?

– Есть что? – переспросил Рон раньше отца.

– Котч, клеящий, – терпеливо пояснил Гарри, а потом с сожалением на лице добавил: – Маленький кусочек, его хватит... но... наверно, он дорогой... Извините!

– Мы поступим иначе, – объявил Артур, вытирая правую руку о штаны и вытягивая свою волшебную палочку из кармана. Взмахнув палочкой над поломанной оправой и произнеся заклинание, он задумался. «Котч» – это наверное та самая странная бумага, которую он раньше заметил на очках Гарри. Артуру очень нравились маггловские технологии, и он был почти уверен, что у них существуют и более подходящие методы ремонта. _«Очередная гнусность Дурслей»_ – решил он.

– Ура, папа! – восторженно воскликнул на сработавшее _Репаро_ Рон.

Гарри же – Артур не знал, что он вообще видит без очков, – по-прежнему оставался совершенно неподвижным и молчаливым, даже когда мужчина сам водрузил очки на место.

– Вот и нет проблемы! – с оживлением заметил волшебник.

Ребенок робко прошептал свое «спасибо», и не задал ни единого вопроса, хотя Артур ждал их. В дальнейшем купание прошло без особых инцидентов, если не считать за оные то, что Гарри не играл в воде, не возмутился, когда Рон снова обрызгал его. Он без малейшего жеста протеста подчинился, когда его мыли. Кроме того, он молчаливо ждал, старательно борясь с дрожью, пока Артур вытирал его, а затем одевал в давно ставшую маленькой Рону пижаму. И за столом он съел слишком мало, к вящему огорчению Молли.

– Тебе не нравится? Надо хорошо кушать, чтобы лучше расти!

– Могу я доесть его порцию? – спросил Рон.

Понимая, что супруга сейчас может вспылить из-за обжорства младшего сына, Артур предпочел вмешаться:

– Ты съел уже достаточно Рон. Если съешь больше – заболеешь, – заявил он, а после обратился к жене: – Успокойся, Молли, просто у Гарри был очень тяжелый день. Сейчас он просто испуган!

– Да, есть чего испугаться, с нашими-то чудовищами! – признала та, все же забирая почти не тронутую порцию пудинга.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

После ужина Артур повел троих младших детей – Рона, Гарри и Джинни – в спальни, а трое старших остались играть с Молли. Обычно все происходило наоборот, но сейчас Уизли решили, что Гарри слишком плохо знает Молли и, наверное, не сможет при ней заснуть. Уже почти поднявшись по лестнице, Артур услышал, как Перси пожаловался, что близнецы жульничают, и задумался, как скоро Молли разозлится и прекратит игру.

В комнате Рона он усадил Джинни рядом с братом, объяснив, что занесет девочку в ее комнату потом, когда расскажет сказку. Малышка тут же потребовала своего плюшевого единорога. Конечно же он принес его ей. Глядя на своих детей, прижимавших к себе любимые игрушки, мужчина осознал, что у Гарри-то не было ничего.

– Мне кажется, мы забыли твою любимую плюшевую игрушку, Гарри, – с сожалением громко произнес он.

– Мою игрушку? – с искренним удивлением переспросил ребенок. – У меня ее нет... У Дадли вроде была, – добавил он, немного подумав.

– А кто он? – с любопытством поинтересовалась Джинни.

– Мой кузен, – ответил ей Гарри без тени эмоций в голосе.

Артур осмотрел комнату, но не нашел ничего, что могло заменить несуществующую игрушку. В результате он достал из шкафа Рона платок и спросил:

– Какое животное тебе больше всего нравится?

Похоже, этот вопрос снова поставил мальчика в тупик.

– Драконы? – предположила Джинни.

– Они слишком большие, – буркнул Рон.

– Единороги!

– Девчачьи развлечения!

Наверняка Гарри почувствовал, что должен сказать хоть что-нибудь. Артур видел, как мальчик нервно прикусывал губу, желая и не решаясь произнести то, что пришло ему в голову. Наконец он очень тихо прошептал:

– Олень?

– Он тоже большой, – отметила Джинни.

– Как и единорог, – напомнил Рон.

– И очень красивый, – констатировал Артур, подводя итог детским пререканиям. – Вы же знаете, чтобы все получилось, мне нужна тишина!

Он сосредоточился, чтобы создать плюшевого оленя с первого раза. И вновь его собственные дети, постоянно сталкивающиеся с волшебством, проявили больше энтузиазма, чем Гарри. И если бы Артур не заметил, как заблестели глаза мальчика, то мог бы подумать, что ребенок полностью равнодушен к происходящим прямо у него под носом метаморфозам.

– Он всего лишь на вечер, – объяснил он. – Изменения держатся не слишком долго. Он снова станет платком через несколько часов. Но я снова сделаю его... столько раз, сколько тебе захочется.

Без рассуждений и вопросов Гарри церемонно взял оленя, которого протянул ему Артур, и очень аккуратно поставил его рядом с собой. Глядя на оленя, он тихо поинтересовался:

– Как дядя Вернон? Он таким не остался?

И снова ни следа эмоций в голосе. И невозможно понять, жалеет ли он члена своей семьи.

– Нет, – ответил Артур, несколько смущаясь сейчас своих поступков у Дурслей, – действовал безрассудно, как школьник, что удивительно для взрослого волшебника, а тем более для посланника Министерства! – Он уже должен восстановиться... да, должен, – пробормотал он и, видя в глазах собственных детей немой вопрос, поспешил сменить тему разговора: – Рональд, выбирай историю!

История оказалась о маленьком волшебнике, потерявшемся в большом лесу и спасшемся только с помощью волшебных животных, которых он сначала очень боялся. Рон и Джинни без конца перебивали Артура своими вопросами. Гарри слушал молча. Его зеленые глаза за стеклами очков становились все больше, взгляда от рассказчика он не отводил, но так ничего и не произнес. Когда история закончилась, Артур наклонился, чтобы обнять его, и ребенок снова испуганно застыл.

– Не нужно бояться, Гарри. Ты можешь спросить у Рона и Джинни и узнаешь, что даже когда я злюсь, я все равно не страшный. Может быть у тебя есть вопросы?

Гарри, вроде бы собрав всю свою храбрость, прижал к себе оленя и прошептал:

– Как вы делаете все это?

– Что?

– Тогда, с дядей Верноном... потом здесь, починили мне очки... олень... Все это.

– Это он о магии, пап! – вскрикнул Рон, подскакивая на кровати.

– Я понял, Рональд. Спи уже, прошу! – поспешил успокоить его отец, прежде чем повернуться к победителю Волдеморта, чтобы с некоторым волнением объяснить ему: – Гарри, я думаю, твои дядя и тетя скрывали от тебя, что твои родители были волшебниками, как я и Молли. И ты тоже, как и Рон, и Джинни, и остальные мои дети, научишься этому.

– Но, папа, он же Гарри Поттер! Он уже волшебник! Он же...

– Ему все-таки нужно будет учиться. Всем надобно учиться, чтобы суметь овладеть своими способностями и мочь использовать свои силы, – заявил Артур, понимая, что этому ребенку так же придется учиться жить со своей известностью, и, вполне возможно, это окажется труднее. Решение Дамблдора доверить его маггловской семье внезапно обрело иной смысл. Жаль только, что выбранная семья оказалась неподходящей!

Гарри не верил своим ушам. _«У волшебников, я у волшебников. Как в сказках!»_ И они заявили, что он один из них. Совершенно невероятно! Они делали еще более «странные» вещи, чем те, в которых его упрекал дядя Вернон, и утверждали, что это нормально. И он не отваживался задавать вопросы из страха, что сон рухнет, что все это неправда, что сейчас он откроет глаза в своем шкафу под лестницей и увидит своих товарищей-пауков.

– Сегодня многое произошло, так, Гарри? – ласково сказал Артур, и ребенок не мог не согласиться, едва заметно кивнув головой.

Тогда волшебник вытащил из своего кармана склянку, налил из нее сироп во взятую откуда-то ложку, поясняя:

– Выпей это! Ты хорошо выспишься и завтра будешь в полном порядке.

Может быть Гарри и колебался, но ему слишком хотелось поверить, что все происходит на самом деле, чтобы странная реальность Артура продолжалась и оказалась единственно верной, и потому он послушался. И он даже позволил Артуру поцеловать себя в лоб. Затем волшебник снял с мальчика очки и положил их на тумбочку.

– Ты давно носишь очки? – спросил он, не слишком понимая, зачем ему ответ на этот вопрос.

– Нет... с этого лета... Доктор сказал, что они нужны, – отозвался ребенок.

– Наверняка. Они, похоже, очень сильные, и явно тебе были просто необходимы!

– С ними я вижу намного больше, – подтвердил ребенок. – Когда я... когда Дадли и Пирс поломали их, я испугался, что их больше не будет... Дядя Вернон сказал, что это указывает, что они мне не нужны, иначе бы я сам позаботился о них... Ну и я... я склеил их с помощью котча, – пояснил Гарри, произнеся слов больше, чем Артур слышал от него с момента прибытия в Нору. Эти очки явно стали для мальчика самой драгоценной переменой в его коротенькой жизни. – Но это непрочно, нужно часто менять... и тетя Петуния говорит, что дорого...

– Мы нашли альтернативу котчу, – тихо напомнил ему Артур.

– И будет долго держаться? – тут же пожелал узнать Гарри, и его вопрос обрадовал волшебника. Радовало, что Гарри оставил сдержанность, начал задавать вопросы, пусть и наивные, зато помогающие скорее освоиться в магическом мире.

– Пока ты их снова не сломаешь. Но не стоит беспокоиться, я смогу их опять починить, – пообещал Артур.

– Хорошо, – ответил Гарри, расслабляясь, как если бы всю свою жизнь надеялся быть уверенным, что с его очками ничего не случится. _«И, наверное, я совсем не ошибаюсь»_, – решил Артур, чувствуя, как от жалости сжимается сердце.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Несколько минут спустя, покидая комнату мальчиков, чтобы занести Джинни в ее спальню, Артур думал, что делать дальше. Может быть связаться с Фаджем? Вот только Министр будет очень недоволен. Обратиться к Дамблдору? И вызвать еще большее недовольство Фаджа. Или же вызвать Люпина? Он ведь так настойчиво просил забрать Гарри от того мерзкого семейства...

Уложив Джинни и спустившись в уже опустевшую гостиную, – старшие дети по велению Молли уже тоже разошлись по спальням, – он, сомневающийся, сел перед камином и вытащил из портфеля письмо Люпина. Письмо и без того было не слишком длинным, но сейчас Артур перечитал только последний абзац:

«Я понимаю, вы меня не слишком хорошо знаете и можете сомневаться в моих словах. Но когда вы его увидите, то, как и я, почувствуете его мольбу о помощи. Он сын моего лучшего друга, он все, что у меня осталось в этом мире. Прошу вас, мистер Уизли, спасите его!»

Артур в очередной раз отметил, что Люпин ни разу даже не намекнул, что магический мир в долгу перед этим маленьким мальчиком, что создавало очень приятное впечатление. Он так же вспомнил, как обрадовался Гарри, когда оборотня только упомянули, и, наконец, принял решение. Повернувшись к огню, он бросил летучий порох и четко произнес:

– Ремус Люпин.

_**Сноски.**_

3. Тут, а так же в дальнейшем не ошибка. Гарри употребляет слово «kotch», тогда как «скотч» на французском – «scotch». И Артур тоже называет скотч именно так, повторяя за мальчиком.


	7. 7: Песня цветка

_**7. Песня цветка.**_

Корнелиус Фадж просто пылал недовольством. Случилось именно то, чего он опасался. Несмотря на все предосторожности, он потерял контроль над ситуацией. Когда Дамблдор только появился у него, он оценил потенциальную опустошительность даже слухов о том, что с ребенком, спасшим магический мир, могут плохо обращаться. Он дал задание проверить эти россказни заслуженному работнику Министерства, отцу семи детей, к тому же. А этот человек, явно обезумев, похитил Гарри Поттера.

Похитить Гарри Поттера! В самом деле! Как будто бы ему это надо было!

Дамблдор и его якобы послушный оборотень прибежали уже на следующий день – кстати, как они узнали о случившемся? – и потребовали ребенка. Пресса тоже ненамного отстала от них, разбираясь в деле, сейчас журналисты неиссякаемо плодили опусы о некомпетентности Министерства, позволившего жестокое обращение с ребенком-который-выжил, а так же статьи, в которых размышляли о том, кто теперь станет опекуном Гарри. И завершая уже и без того поистине апокалипсическую картину, Люциус Малфой – даже он! – публично заявил, что готов «дать ему приют и воспитать в уважении к традициям магического мира».

Только этого не хватало!

Фадж отбросил «Пророк» с направленной против него ядовитой статьей Риты Скитер на передовице и решил перечитать последнее послание Дамблдора. Тот напоминал ему, что ребенка отправил в маггловский мир после смерти родителей, чтобы у него нормальное детство, чтобы избавить от излишней публичности. И сейчас, даже признавая, что семья Лили Поттер оказалась недостойной доверия, и сожалея о разгоревшихся публичных разногласиях и спорах, он предупреждал, что не собирается молчать и будет яростно противиться решению отдать маленького Гарри под опеку Малфоев.

_«Как бы мы ни уважали традиции магического мира, я не думаю, что опека чистокровного семейства, представители которого никогда не скрывали своей склонности к идеям Волдеморта, в интересах Гарри»_, – писал Дамблдор.

_«Спорно_, – подумал Фадж. – _Малфои – старинный род, как и Поттеры. Это богатое семейство, их сын того же возраста, у них хорошая репутация. Почему же, на самом деле, нужно отклонить их предложение? Потому что юный Люциус в молодости внимательней, чем следовало, прислушивался к сторонникам Вы-Знаете-Кого? Потому что несчастная (но такая очаровательная) Нарцисса – сестра гниющей в Азкабане Беллатрикс Лестрандж и кузина всем известного черного волшебника Сириуса Блэка, предавшего Поттеров? Возможно, следует поступить наоборот, и доверить маленького Гарри Малфоям? Это могло бы стать тем самым последним жестом примирения, в котором так нуждается магическая общественность Англии. Разве не к такому примирению стремлюсь я сам?_

_А какова альтернатива? Доверить опеку над пятилетним ребенком нищему преподавателю, притом оборотню, да еще и холостому? Нет, Альбус действительно выдает очень странные идеи!_ – решил Корнелиус, недобро хмыкнув. – _Хорошо еще, что пресса не прознала о планах Люпина!»_

Артур Уизли с раскаянием на лице вошел в кабинет, вытаскивая Фаджа из раздумий.

– Мистер Министр, я получил ответ из Святого Мунго: они прибудут в Нору сегодня после полудня. Двое медиков. В больнице журналисты, и они подумали, что Гарри не стоит с ними сталкиваться.

_«То есть, получается, огласка нужна мне?»_ – раздраженно подумал Фадж. Но у него не осталось больше доверия к своему подчиненному, чтобы поделиться с ним этой мыслью.

– Уизли, дайте мне слово, – сказал Министр, снова покрываясь холодным потом. – Никто не должен узнать заключение медиков раньше меня. Все ясно?

– Разумеется, мистер Министр! – Уизли, казалось, даже изумился.

– Нужно сохранять хладнокровие, Артур. Вы уже поставили нас в очень деликатное положение. Я, конечно, вас не критикую, – тут же добавил он, предотвращая возможные извинения своего подчиненного и долгий тоскливый рассказ о тяготах жизни маленького Гарри у магглов. – Но все же! Сегодня, во второй половине дня я ожидаю секретаря суда Визенгамота, чтобы инициировать рассмотрение дела. А там требуются факты, а не слезы!

Уизли все же попытался оправдаться:

– Мистер Министр, этот ребенок оказался ужасно худым! И он спал в шкафу! Его очки были сломаны! Он вздрагивает, если громко говорят... У меня семь детей, мистер Министр, и я...

– Вы уже говорили мне это, Уизли! – вспылил Фадж. Неужели ему надо, чтобы его снова и снова тыкали в несчастья этого ребенка? Хватит и того, что ему вскоре придется прочесть в «Пророке» всяческие опусы с обилием поразительных деталей. – Во второй половине дня вы полностью свободны, поможете своей жене! И напоминаю вам – все должно пройти в МАКСИМАЛЬНОЙ ТАЙНЕ!

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Когда Артур вернулся домой, Молли читала Гарри и Рону какую-то сказку. Мальчики прижимали к себе игрушки. Олень Гарри немного отличался от созданного вчера, кажется, он стал более округлым и мягким – явно постаралась супруга.

– Как у нас тихо! А где остальные? – удивился мужчина.

– Я отправила близнецов и Перси к Диггори, пусть поиграют с Седриком. Вернутся они только завтра. У Джинни – послеобеденный сон. Рона я оставила рядом, чтобы Гарри не казалось, будто его все бросили. Я подумала, что иначе колдомедикам Святого Мунго захочется всех нас отправить в психиатрическую больницу!

Артур улыбнулся. Как всегда, Молли неподражаема.

Едва он сел напротив детей, затрещал огонь, и из полыхнувшего пламени по очереди вышли три волшебника.

– Добрый день, я доктор Эдвин Гудкар(4), – сообщил вошедший первым, мужчина с проседью в волосах. – Я заведующий отделением магической педиатрии.

– Я доктор Сьюзен Смайли(5), – сообщила вошедшая второй порывистая светловолосая женщина. – Я психоаналитик, и, конечно же, здравствуйте.

– Я судебный представитель, Фрэнк Вуд(6). Я буду свидетелем обследования от Визенгамота. Приносим извинения за беспокойство!

– Добро пожаловать, – отозвался Артур и встал, чтобы пожать им руки. – Я Артур Уизли, это моя жена Молли, мой сын Рональд и наш маленький протеже, Гарри Поттер. Ребенок прижался к Молли, как будто желая исчезнуть за ее спиной, она же осторожно взяла его за руку и начала объяснять:

– Гарри, мы же с тобой говорили об этом, так? Это врачи, они просто пришли проверить, как ты...

– Уважаемая! – прервал ее Вуд. – Пожалуйста, не подсказывайте ему ответов!

– Мистер Вуд, – с видимым раздражением ответила ему Молли, – с тех пор, как он оказался здесь, он вздрагивает всякий раз, как кто-нибудь повысит голос, пытается спрятаться, стоит только поднять руку. Кто-то же ДОЛЖЕН ему объяснить!

– В сущности, вы правы, миссис Уизли, – участливо вмешалась Сьюзен Смайл, – но для суда важен установленный процессуальный порядок. Гарри, согласен ли ты, чтобы доктор Гудкар и я осмотрели тебя? Это означает, что мы измерим твой рост и вес, осмотрим твои глаза, уши... разденем тебя, – добавила женщина.

Гарри обеспокоенно повернулся к Молли, которая тут же спросила:

– Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы Я раздела тебя, Гарри?

Ребенок качнул головой, видимо, не смея сопротивляться планам окружавших его взрослых. Его реакция мучительно напоминала Артуру представление у Дурслей, но чтобы все закончилось, следовало пройти через это. Он поспешил увести Рона наверх, к Джинни, шепотом веля быть паинькой, а Молли тем временем раздела Гарри и усадила его на стол.

Оба доктора, вынужденно улыбаясь, подошли ближе и начали накладывать чары, предназначенные для медицинского осмотра: измерили рост, вес, магическую ауру – определил Артур, не в первый раз за свою жизнь видевший педиатрический осмотр. Вот только взгляды и перешептывание врачей, как ему показалось, подтверждали его собственные интуитивные выводы. В конце Гудкар повернулся к Вуду, сообщая:

– Его рост меньше среднего роста детей его возраста, дефицит веса около 20%, и это если не упоминать об очевидном недостаточном поступлении витаминов.

– Его магическая аура несомненна, но отчетливо подавляемая... Такое часто бывает с детьми, растущими в маггловском мире, – добавила Сьюзен Смайл.

– Ему нужна помощь стоматолога, а так же новые очки, – добавил Гудкар с гневом на лице.

– Физические... мхм... признаки дурного обращения? – спросил Вуд, яростно записывая сказанное.

– Переломов, шрамов, синяков нет, если ваш вопрос подразумевал именно это. Ничего явного, хотя и никаких признаков надлежащего ухода тоже нет, – сухо отозвалась Сьюзен Смайл. – Но ведь морить голодом пятилетнего ребенка запрещено магическими законами Англии. Или я не права?

– Запрещено, – подтвердил Вуд, опустив нос, как если бы именно он лично отвечал за плохое питание Гарри.

– Гарри рассказал, что если он не выполнял того, что ему велели, то ему не давали есть, – вмешалась Молли, одевавшая ребенка без разрешения врачей. – Он должен был помогать готовить еду и убирать дом – я не говорю, что дети не должны помогать, но этим утром я обнаружила его на кухне, ожидающим меня. Он хотел помочь мне, чтобы получить завтрак...

– Гарри, – сказал доктор Гудкар, поднимая личико ребенка за подбородок. – Молли права. Понимаешь, даже если ты и плохой мальчик, – а мне это не кажется, – никто не имеет права так обращаться с тобой. Ты к ним не вернешься.

– Никогда? – пылко отозвался Гарри.

– А ты хотел бы вернуться к ним? – тихо поинтересовалась Сьюзен.

Ребенок резко затряс головой.

– И? – продолжила Сьюзен.

– Я... я останусь здесь? – покраснев, спросил Гарри.

Взрослые переглянулись. Заговорил Фрэнк Вуд:

– Гарри, ты должен знать, что кое-кто попросил опеку над тобой. Друг твоего отца, Ремус Люпин...

– Твой «мистер Луна» – с улыбкой пояснил Артур.

– ...и еще один человек. Очень богатый. Люциус Малфой, – продолжил Вуд, немного смутившийся от того, что не смог найти других слов для его представления.

Гарри внимательно выслушал его и снова бросил:

– Я хочу пойти с мистером Луной!

– Гарри, – ответил Вуд, – это решат взрослые!

Только что такое оживленное личико Гарри застыло. По щекам потекли беззвучные слезы. Сьюзен напрасно пыталась разговорить его, добиться рассказа о жизни у Дурслей. В конце концов посланники Святого Мунго ушли. Гарри еще долго плакал, прежде чем заснул на диване. Молли, Артур и Рон так же чувствовали себя несчастными и бессильными помочь, видя его слезы.

Вечером это чувство бессилия только обострилось. Ни взрослым, ни Рону не удалось вовлечь Гарри в игры. Потом Гарри отказался от еды. Артур едва сдерживался, не зная, как вести себя именно с этим малышом, замкнувшимся в молчании. На своих детей он уже давно прикрикнул бы...

Сразу после ужина укладывать детей отправилась уже Молли. В тихой без старших детей гостиной Артур решил вызвать Дамблдора и Люпина. Стоило держать их в курсе происходящего. Он понимал, что Малфой постарается надавить на тех, кто мог повлиять на решение суда, и хотел предостеречь вторую сторону.

Когда он рассказывал о заключении, выданном колдомедиками, а Дамблдор начал ругать сам себя, в гостиную вошел Рон.

– Папа!

– Рон, что ты тут делаешь?!

– Меня мама послала. Гарри плачет, – растеряно ответил мальчик.

– Гарри? – вмешался Ремус.

– Должен сказать, его очень потрясло осознание, что, возможно, ему придется попасть к Малфоям, – попытался объяснить Артур.

– Но он не попадет к Малфоям! – воскликнул Ремус. – НИКОГДА! Можете быть уверены! Пока я жив... Я сейчас приду!

– Мы придем, – добавил Дамблдор, возможно, обеспокоившись решениями, которые мог принять импульсивный профессор защиты от темных искусств.

Дважды вспыхнуло пламя, позволяя обоим профессорам прийти в гостиную Норы.

– Где он? – выдохнул Ремус, едва выйдя из камина.

– Наверху.

Ремус бросился туда, остальные поспешили за ним. Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, они услышали рыдания ребенка и усталый голос женщины, пытавшейся его успокоить:

– Гарри, Гарри, ну что же ты, ты так доведешь себя до болезни, маленький! Это совсем ни к чему, успокойся, – повторяла Молли, неспособная уже найти других слов. Джинни, сжавшись, смотрела на них. На полу лежал брошенный плюшевый олень. Ремус, ни на миг не остановившись, выхватил Гарри из рук Молли, зашептал:

– Гарри, Гарри, это я, Ремус, Луни, мистер Луна... Ты помнишь меня?

Гарри закивал, стараясь остановить рыдания и начавшуюся икоту.

– Ты пришел забрать меня?

Ремус растеряно посмотрел на троих волшебников, бывших рядом, не зная, что сказать. Ему хотелось сообщить ребенку, что он действительно увезет его далеко и навсегда, что все его проблемы будут решены, что вместе они смогут начать новую жизнь. Но сейчас это неправда, а лгать сыну Джеймса и Лили не хотелось. И только пройдя выбранным путем, он мог законно получить право опеки. Вздохнув, он подчинился разуму:

– Не сейчас, Гарри. Нужно...

Ребенок не дал ему договорить, заплакав снова. Артур решительно вынес Джинни из комнаты, прежде чем она тоже ударилась в слезы.

– Гарри, послушай меня! Послушай! – безуспешно повторял Ремус.

Волк зажмурился, мысленно умоляя Лили и Джеймса: _«Помогите же мне!»_ И внезапно вспомнилась почти забытая песня. Он часто слышал, как Лили пела ее Гарри. Они, Мародеры, не менее часто смеялись над придуманными ею словами. Как же счастливы они тогда были... и ни на миг не усомнившись, Ремус тихо начал петь, а мелодия и слова сами приходили из глубины памяти:

Не стоит бояться, родной,

Ни плохого, ни хорошего.

Ты сын Мародера, малыш мой.

Никогда не узнаешь ты горшего:

Ни печали, ни одиночества, дорогой,

Ведь за тобой следит Сохатый.

Будешь сильный и отважный, мой родной,

Умный, добрый, искренний, открытый,

И Хвост будет недалеко.

Ты сможешь поздно засыпать

Ни кошмаров не страшась, ни луны, ни волков

Тебя Луни станет оберегать.

Ты немного безрассудный будешь,

И от земли всегда оторваться готов,

Чтоб Мягколапу радость доставлять.

Не стоит бояться, родной,

Ни плохого, ни хорошего.

Ведь о тебе заботится одна из цветов(7).

Слова вспомнились полностью, даже те, которые, как ему казалось, он никогда больше не произнесет, даже строфа о Мягколапе – прозвище Сириуса. И эта песня удивительно повлияла на Гарри, который прекратил рыдать и тесно прижался к Ремусу. А кода песня кончилась, он тихо попросил:

– Еще, Луни, еще!

Ремус подчинился и пел сейчас более громко, со все возрастающей уверенностью, не обращая внимания на остальных волшебников, ошеломленных достигнутым результатом. Молли тоже заплакала.

– Ах! Профессор Дамблдор, их нельзя разделять! Кто, кроме Ремуса, может стать лучшим опекуном для Гарри?

– Никто, Молли, – прошептал старый профессор, – никто!

Ремус продолжал укачивать Гарри, а Молли и Дамблдор не решались оставить их. Когда же ребенок, наконец, окончательно успокоился, он присел на кровать Рона, усадив Гарри на колени лицом к себе.

– Гарри, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, и мне нужно, чтобы ты внимательно меня выслушал. Хорошо?

Гарри кивнул, продолжая машинально поглаживать мантию Ремуса.

– Гарри, я хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной, – начал тот. Оценив реакцию ребенка на свои слова, он решительно продолжил: – Если бы я мог, то забрал бы тебя сразу же. Но...

Услышав это, ребенок напрягся, его губы снова задрожали, и Ремус ласково погладил его по голове.

– Гарри, прошу, позволь мне закончить, ладно? Если что случится, я тебя все равно найду, но я предпочел бы законный вариант, чтобы закон сказал, что я буду твоим опекуном. Ты знаешь, что такое законы, Гарри?

Поскольку ребенок покачал головой, он объяснил:

– Это правила, которые помогают людям жить вместе: не воровать у других, не причинять им боли. Есть правила, позволяющие дать опеку, право на защиту ребенка кому-то, не принадлежащему его семье, но желающему заниматься им. Именно это я и хочу сделать: законно попросить права заниматься тобой, как если бы я был твоим родственником. Понимаешь?

Гарри слабо кивнул, вот только уверенности, что он понял, у Ремуса не прибавилось.

– А иначе нам придется скрываться, уехать далеко-далеко, где не будет друзей, – продолжил он объяснять, все же надеясь, что малыш поймет. – Если закон скажет «нет», Гарри, я это сделаю! Клянусь тебе! Но мне хочется верить, что они послушают меня. И этот мужчина, которого ты тут видишь, – великий волшебник. Он тоже был другом твоих родителей, и он собирается помочь мне, помочь нам! – закончил Ремус, указывая на Дамблдора.

Гарри глянул на директора Хогвартса. А тот прошептал:

– Обещаю сделать все, что будет в моей власти, Гарри.

_**Сноски.**_

4. В оригинале – Edwin Goodcare.

5. В оригинале – Suzan Smiley.

6. В оригинале – Frank Wood.

7. Вольный перевод стихов мой. А поскольку я со стихами и рифмами не в ладах, то что получилось, то получилось… Мдя… Сам оригинал с переводом вот:

7. Вольный перевод стихов мой. А поскольку я со стихами и рифмами не в ладах, то что получилось, то получилось... Мдя... Сам оригинал с переводом вот:

Ce petit garçon qui ne doit pas avoir peur

Ni du pire, ni du meilleur

Ce petit garçon est le fils d'un maraudeur

Ce petit garçon ne sera jamais perdu

Ni seul, ni triste, ni malvenu

Car sur lui veille Cornedrue

Ce petit garçon sera fort et fier

Érudit, gentil et sincère

Auprès de lui sera Queudver,

Ce petit garçon pourra se coucher tard

Ni lune, ni loups, ni cauchemars

Tant que veillera Lunard

Ce petit garçon sera un peu fol

Prêt à quitter le sol

Pour fait plaisir à Patmol

Ce petit garçon ne doit pas avoir peur

Ni du pire, ni du meilleur

Car sur lui veille une fleur

Этот маленький мальчик не должен бояться

Ни худшего, ни лучшего

Этот маленький мальчик – сын Мародера

Этот маленький мальчик никогда не будет теряться

Ни в одиночестве, ни в грусти, ни в неуместности

Ведь за ним следит Сохатый

Этот мальчик будет сильным и отважным

Умным, добрым, искренним

Рядом с ним будет Хвост

Этот мальчик сможет засыпать поздно

Не пугаясь ни луны, ни волков, ни кошмаров

Пока рядом бдит Луни

Этот мальчик будет немного безрассуден

Готовый оторваться от земли

Чтобы доставить удовольствие Мягколапу

Этот маленький мальчик не должен бояться

Ни плохого, ни хорошего

Ведь за ним следит цветок


	8. 8: Правильный опекун

_**8. Правильный опекун.**_

– Миссис Уизли?

Молли обернулась. За оградой сада какая-то миниатюрная женщина, призывно махая руками, пыталась подозвать ее к себе. Молли заколебалась. Никто не должен был видеть Гарри. Но сейчас ребенок играл вместе с остальными в доме. Сама Молли вышла на улицу, чтобы вывесить белье для просушки. Она любила сушить его на открытом воздухе. Вещи тогда так приятно пахли, что намного лучше всяких магических формул...

Женщина за оградой стала активнее жестикулировать, и Молли все же решила подойти.

– Миссис Уизли! Я Рита Скитер из «Ежедневного Пророка».

– Рита... Моего мужа нет дома, – тут же стушевалась Молли.

– О! Но я пришла именно к вам, – настойчиво заявила Рита, улыбаясь как можно более располагающе. – Кто лучше матери сможет рассказать нам о сироте?

– Я не думаю, что мой муж хотел бы... – насторожилась Молли.

– Ну что вы, миссис Уизли, вы, если мои сведения точны, оберегаете Гарри Поттера уже больше двух недель! Сколько семейных волшебников хотели бы оказаться на вашем месте! Какая честь! Какая ответственность! Будьте так любезны, поделитесь этим с нашими читательницами!

Молли вообще-то была большой поклонницей статей Риты Скитер, и потому ей особенно трудно было отказаться от интервью. А еще она считала делом чести сделать хоть что-то для пусть и обиженного жизнью, но такого милого мальчика, как Гарри Поттер. Особенно если вспомнить, чем магический мир ему обязан!

– Ладно, но я не могу позволить вам увидеть его, нам даны очень строгие указания по соблюдению безопасности! – ответила Молли.

– Понимаю! Но и наш разговор будет не длинным, – уверила ее миниатюрная женщина, поспешно достав перья и пергамент. – Итак, с какого времени Гарри Поттер живет с вами?

Молли проследила за прытко-пишущим пером, побежавшим по пергаменту, пока она думала, как лучше всего ответить. _«Артур очень разозлится»_, – подумала она и не слишком охотно указала:

– Две недели.

Перо успело написать на пергаменте намного больше слов, чем произнесли обе женщины.

– И как же это восприняли ваши дети? – снова заговорила Рита, пытаясь заставить Молли рассказать побольше.

– О, очень хорошо, очень хорошо! Вы знаете, Гарри ровесник моего сына, Рона, они чудесно понимают друг дружку. Гарри такой скромный, умный, чувствительный ребенок. Он, конечно, не слишком понимает моих старших сыновей, особенно их шутки, но вот с Роном общий язык нашел! – сообщила Молли, успокоенная безобидностью вопросов.

– Вам кажется, что он очень хрупкий? – осведомилась Рита.

– Так и есть! Он же совсем крошкой потерял своих родителей, и представьте только, его отдали жестокосердным магглам, обращавшимся с ним хуже, чем с собакой!

– Да, похоже! – с удовлетворением высказалась Скитер, довольная, что волшебница раскрывает все больше и больше. – Вы готовы подтвердить это?

– Все откроется публике во время процесса, – резко отступила Молли, чувствуя, что слишком увлеклась и переступила пределы осмотрительности.

– Но вы же подтверждаете, что с ним дурно обращались? – продолжала настаивать журналистка с огорченным видом, чем смягчила насторожившуюся Молли.

– Да. И потому он сейчас здесь, – сказала женщина, пытаясь оправдать свою болтливость хотя бы перед собою.

– Его били? – начала наводить ее на мысль журналистка, но ее возбуждение напомнило Молли об осторожности.

– Не... Я не могу ничего сказать до судебного заседания. Никто не может ничего сказать, – заявила женщина, быстро развешивая белье, чтобы скорее скрыться в доме, пока чужачка не уйдет.

– Кажется, вы уже любите этого ребенка. Хотели бы вы получить опеку над ним? – поспешно задала Рита еще вопрос. Она смотрела так внимательно и настойчиво, как будто бы хотела прочесть ответ в голове.

Нервничая, Молли отвела взгляд, но от ответа не удержалась:

– Усыновить Гарри? Откровенно говоря, если бы лучших предложений не было, то наверное. Он ведь очень милый маленький мальчик, нуждающийся в любви, внимании и стабильности.

– Вы хотите сказать, что поддерживаете предложение Люциуса Малфоя? – прервала ее Рита Скитер, осознав, что Молли пытается избежать прямого ответа на вопрос.

Молли начала злиться. _«Вот ведь вляпалась, идиотка!_ – рычала она на себя. _И что же сейчас ответить?»_ А Рита еще больше оживилась:

– Хотя есть и иные предложения, так?

– Хм... Другое, – тихо признала Молли, проклиная сама себя и не зная, как все же закончить этот тягостный разговор.

– Я чувствую, что именно его вы и предпочитаете, – настаивала Рита с улыбкой.

И Молли не смогла ни сдержаться, ни солгать.

– Я не знаю, подано ли это предложение официально, – начала она. Рита просто застыла, внимая, и даже ее перо неподвижно зависло в воздухе над пергаментом. – Я говорю о друге Поттера, то есть о друге его отца, если я правильно поняла. Он профессор в Хогвартсе.

– Его имя? – выдохнула Рита, будто бы испугавшись, что заговори она громче, и ее собеседница просто убежит.

– Я не знаю, – солгала Молли, пытаясь защититься от ее напора.

– Но вы его уже видели? Ребенок о нем знает? – безжалостно продолжила свой допрос Рита.

– О, да, – признала Молли, вспоминая визит Ремуса, думая о надеждах Гарри и о так взволновавшей ее саму песне. – И малыш со всем пылом своей души хочет жить с ним. Лучшего опекуна не найти. Только ему удастся восстановить разбитую четыре года назад счастливую жизнь мальчика.

Отбросив остатки осторожности, Молли рассказала о пении Ремуса и о реакции Гарри. В результате Рита Скитер покинула окрестности Норы в полной уверенности, что в ее руках оказалась сенсационная новость, могущая снова сделать ее самой знаменитой журналисткой магического мира.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

– Артур Уизли!

Фадж без стука вошел в кабинет, который Артур делил с тремя коллегами.

– Мистер Министр? – с удивлением отозвался Артур, почувствовав, что произошло что-то серьезное.

– Что это?!

И Фадж бросил на стол последний номер «Ежедневного Пророка». На титульном листе красовался заголовок: _«Кто станет заботиться о Гарри Поттере? Деньги или сердце?_ Расследование нашего репортера Риты Скитер на страницах 3 и 4». Ежась под яростным взглядом начальника, Артур лихорадочно открыл газету.

_«Кто станет заботиться о Поттере?»_ Под этим названием во весь разворот находилась статья Скитер, в подробностях рассматривающая предложения об опеке (ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЯ! – побледнел Артур) Малфоя и Люпина. Кроме того, интервью Молли указывало на связи между Гарри и Ремусом.

– Уизли? Ваша жена, справляясь с СЕМЬЮ детьми и имея под своей защитой Гарри Поттера, не нашла ничего лучшего кроме как распространять ложные слухи?

– Я... я не знал, сэр! Она...

– Вы чем дальше, тем больше ухудшали ситуацию! – взорвался Фадж. – Вы все только портили! Все! Убирайтесь, не нервируйте меня! Я не хочу вас видеть, пока все не завершится! А тем более не хочу видеть вашу фамилию в печати!

– Мистер Министр, – робко, но тем не менее отважно попытался заговорить Артур, – эта статья может...

– Нет уж, Уизли, и не продолжайте! Вон с глаз моих!

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Следующие дни были наполнены активностью и неуверенностью. У дома Уизли собирались репортеры. Министерству пришлось вмешаться, чтобы магглы, живущие по соседству, не задавали лишних вопросов. Артур и Молли скрывались у себя дома. Мужчина терпеливо ожидал завершения павшей на него немилости – можно сказать, его судьба сейчас была связана с судьбой Гарри. В каком-то смысле это можно было посчитать справедливым. Молли же воспринимала происходящее не так философски. Сначала она чувствовала вину из-за наказания, полученного мужем, затем обеспокоилась благополучием своего семейства: профессор МакГонагалл написала ей, что Билл, как правило отличающийся здравомыслием, подрался со сторонниками семейства Малфой. А если еще и Гарри окажется у Люциуса и Нарциссы, Молли не знала, сможет ли она до самого конца своих дней избавиться от чувства вины.

Как они узнали из статей в печати, процесс уже начался. Сначала, казалось, преимущество было у Малфоя – и общественное положение, и состояние говорили в его пользу. Но в дальнейшем Люпин, благодаря своей скромности и решительности, а так же поддержке Дамблдора, слишком многое значившей для магического мира, все более уверенно утверждался на месте предполагаемого опекуна Гарри Поттера. И статья Риты Скитер совсем не помешала! Многие волшебники действительно считали, что предпочтения ребенка тоже должны учитываться. В адрес «Пророка» шли открытые письма, которые газета, конечно же, печатала. И письма были таковы, что Молли со слезами на глазах читала их и вырезала для дальнейшего хранения.

Все шестеро детей, в настоящее время проживавшие тут, несколько первых дней следили за толпой, собравшейся снаружи, а затем им надоело. Хотя им не нравилось, что присутствие посторонних мешало играть во дворе. В результате им не удалось поиграть в снежки с первым выпавшим снегом, что, кстати говоря, больше всего огорчило близнецов.

Когда Гарри понял, что все эти люди собрались снаружи из-за него, он сильно обеспокоился.

– Люди тебя очень любят, Гарри, – пытался объяснить Артур. – Они интересуются тобой и хотят, чтобы для тебя было найдено наилучшее решение...

– Мистер Луна меня любит? – спросил ребенок, скептически воспринимая возможность любви к нему такого количества незнакомцев.

– Конечно, Гарри! Конечно! – подтвердил Артур. – Он обещал тебе, что придет, как только это будет возможно! Я знаю, его давно не было, но если бы он попытался навестить тебя сейчас, ему помешали бы!

Молли и Артур иногда ночами думали, что произойдет, ели суд отдаст опеку Малфоям. Они не сомневались, что Люпин сделает все, чтобы спасти Гарри. И больше всего их беспокоило, что в случае передачи опеки Люциусу и Нарциссе, они не смогут смириться и отдать им малыша Гарри.

– Тот, другой мужчина, послал подарки, – заметил Гарри. Вот только когда прибыли пакеты, полные игрушек, конфет и одежды, он обратил на них не слишком много внимания. И играли с ними близнецы, а не Гарри.

– У него много денег, – сообщил Артур, не зная, как можно похвалить Малфоя.

– А когда мы узнаем? – снова переспросил ребенок, на которого состояние Малфоев не производило никакого впечатления.

– Скоро, Гарри, скоро, – повторил Артур, подавляя вздох.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

И вот одним вечером в камине полыхнул огонь, позволяя войти Дамблдору и Люпину.

– Профессора! – поспешила к ним Молли, до того находящаяся на кухне.

– Как поживаете, Молли? – любезно отозвался Дамблдор.

– Здравствуйте, миссис Уизли, – в свою очередь любезно поприветствовал ее Ремус.

Выглядели они спокойными и решительными, и Молли тут же подумала, что они пришли за Гарри, прежде чем его заберут авроры и Малфои. И во всем она виновата! Со слезами на глазах она воскликнула:

– Ах, профессор Люпин, профессор Дамблдор, мне так жаль, так...

Профессора переглянулись, и Дамблдор с улыбкой заговорил:

– Молли, кажется, вы не знаете последних новостей.

– Меня назначили опекуном Гарри на два года! – прервал его не сумевший сдержаться Ремус.

– И ваша болтливость оказалась весьма к месту. Правда, Ремус? – лукаво произнес Дамблдор.

– Меня попросили спеть ту песню перед судом, – выдохнул Люпин.

– Неужели? – воскликнула воспрянувшая духом Молли. – Вы должны непременно рассказать об этом! Артур, дети, идите сюда, посмотрите, кто к нам пришел!

Первыми появились близнецы, за ними Перси, затем вошел Рон, но Гарри не отставал от него. Увидев Ремуса, он резко остановился, и следовавшему за ним Артуру, несшему Джинни на руках, пришлось подтолкнуть его.

– Гарри, – тихо позвал мальчика Ремус. – Гарри, я пришел за тобой.

Ребенок внимательно посмотрел на него недоверчивыми глазами, прежде чем повторить:

– За мной?

– Да, Гарри. Суд на два года выбрал меня твоим опекуном. А потом я могу тебя усыновить?

– Навсегда?

– Навсегда, Гарри!


	9. 9: Жизнь в замке

_**9. Жизнь в замке.**_

Молли позволила им покинуть Нору, только одарив множеством разнообразных рекомендаций. Кроме того, она вручила огромную сумку с одеждой для Гарри.

– Там нет ничего нового, если не учитывать посланного Люциусом, но это избавит вас от необходимости прямо с завтрашнего утра отправляться за покупками, – сказала она.

Тепло поблагодарив ее, Ремус, тем не менее, пообещал себе как можно быстрее избавиться от посланных Малфоями вещей. Наверное, он отдаст их в какую-нибудь благотворительную организацию. Хоть лишних денег никогда не бывало, да и не проблема, что Гарри придется носить вещи, принадлежавшие другим людям, но все же он был не готов держать у себя соблазняющие подарки Люциуса и Нарциссы. Ведь для него это стало знаком, что он никогда не позволит Малфоям заполучить в свою власть ребенка Джеймса и Лили. Иногда знаки не менее важны, чем принципы.

Артур церемонно вручил Ремусу укрепляющие зелья, рекомендованные врачами Святого Мунго, и рецепт на новые очки. Он так же отдал платок, превращаемый в оленя всякий раз, когда нужно Гарри. Выбранное мальчиком животное взволновало Ремуса, но он не стал объяснять почему – ему казалось, что так он даже после смерти предаст друга.

Рон и Джинни, похоже, искренне огорчились, поняв, что Гарри покидает их дом, и Ремус торжественно пообещал, что они очень скоро увидятся и будут вместе играть. Когда Фреда с Джорджем поймали за попыткой насыпать в карманы мальчика конфеты пробей-язык(8), Ремус порадовался, заметив, как его маленький протеже с хитрой улыбкой попытался спрятать хотя бы одну. Мужчине понравилось, что Гарри хорошо относился даже к этим малолетним смутьянам.

Ничего не скажешь, попадание в дом многочисленного семейства Уизли оказалось прекрасным способом для Гарри войти в магический мир. И Ремус мог бы даже начать ревновать, если бы не понимал, что и перед ним самим стоит множество задач, ждущих его впереди.

Для первого путешествия каминной сетью он взял Гарри на руки. Артур под неодобрительным взглядом Молли признался, что уже аппарировал вместе с Гарри, но сам Ремус не хотел рисковать. И вообще, он так ждал момента, когда сможет взять Гарри на руки! Ему даже казалось, что он никогда больше его не отпустит. Чтобы прекратить возможные препирательства, Дамблдор напомнил, что никто – даже он сам! – не мог аппарировать на территорию Хогвартса, так что наиболее удобным способом попасть туда сейчас оставалась каминная сеть с выходом в Хогсмиде.

В итоге оба мужчины вместе с ребенком вышли из камина в трактире «Кабанья голова», принадлежащем Абефорту. Здесь сейчас было намного тише, чем в «Трех метлах». Хогвартский экипаж ожидал их за трактиром, спрятанная от внимания журналистов, подобно хищным птицам налетевшим на деревню, чтобы стать свидетелями прибытия туда Гарри. Альбус не поехал с Ремусом и Гарри, он направился к мадам Розмерте, чтобы еще эффективнее отвлечь их внимание.

Мужчина и мальчик, задернув плотные шторки на окнах кареты, чтобы избежать даже малейшей щели, в которую их могли увидеть, прижались друг к другу, и Ремус еще раз почти понял, что появление ребенка в его жизни многое изменит. Не только ответственность, опасности и привязанность заставляли сильнее биться его сердце и сжимали горло. Вместе с ребенком пришли политика, общественная жизнь и разнообразные битвы. И ему нужно было прижимать к себе этого ребенка, чтобы почувствовать – он непременно справится. Ради него, ради Гарри.

Он так и не отпустил его, ни входя в замок через вход, ведущий в учительское крыло, ни зайдя в свою квартиру, в которой уже появилась новая комната, ожидающая Гарри. И только в этой комнате Ремус поставил мальчика на пол, позволяя рассмотреть разноцветную мебель, желтые стены и голубые шторы, которые, будучи задернутыми, напоминали небо. А еще эльфы приготовили «легкие» закуски, больше подходившие для празднования дня рождения или иной годовщины. Ленки, молоденькая эльфийка, приложившая больше всего сил к оформлению, извинилась, что в комнату не положили игрушек.

– Ленки подумала, что мастер Ремус сам хотел бы это сделать, – пояснила она.

– Конечно! – ответил Ремус, засияв от мысли сводить Гарри в несколько магазинов игрушек и немного побаловать его. А ведь самому Дамблдору пришлось приказать Ремусу обновить собственный гардероб, прежде чем встретиться с посланниками Визенгамота.

Во время этого маленького путешествия и всех последующих действий Гарри хранил осторожное молчание. Может, он испугался во время пути? Какое впечатление произвели на него магическая деревня, замок, эльфы, его новая комната? Ремус не слишком понимал. Судить о реакции мальчика он мог только по тому, как сильно маленькие ручки стискивались вокруг его шеи. Сам Гарри позволил принести себя сюда, накормить, раздеть и уложить спать без малейшего протеста. Он даже заснул едва ли не раньше, чем его голова коснулась подушки, даже не попросив превратить платок! Однако его новый опекун чуть ли не благоговейно создал плюшевого оленя и уложил на подушку рядом с мальчиком. Он решил, что это почти как если бы сам Джеймс присматривал вместе с ним за спящим ребенком.

Он несколько часов наблюдал, как спит Гарри, обещая Джеймсу и Лили, что сделает для него все и даже больше, убеждаясь, что ребенок действительно здесь, рядом. Спать он пошел только потому, что был уверен – в первый день рядом с Гарри он должен быть в наилучшей форме. Но, несмотря на позднее время своего отхода ко сну, он оказался не способен проспать более трех часов. И уже с самого рассвета он пытался создать впечатление бурной работы, сидя за своим столом перед двойными застекленными окнами, выходящими на парк. Вот только глаза его, так сказать, витали в эмпиреях.

В дверь сдержано постучали. Удивленный Ремус пошел открывать их и увидел Северуса Снейпа, мастера зелий, уже неделю помимо ведения собственных занятий заменявшего Люпина.

– А, это ты, Северус!

– Смотрю, тебя я не разбудил! Тревожная ночь?

– Гарри спал хорошо, если именно это ты пытался спросить. Впрочем, он все еще спит, – тут же исправил свой ответ Ремус, с легкой улыбкой подумав о спящем в соседней комнате ребенке.

– А, хорошо, хорошо, – с неловкостью отозвался Северус.

Оба мужчины, которым по указке Дамблдора пришлось заключить нечто вроде вооруженного до зубов перемирия, в молчании смотрели друг на друга, а после Ремус предложил своему школьному недругу войти.

– Ты уже завтракал? Хочешь чаю? – из чистой вежливости поинтересовался он.

Жить неподалеку от Снейпа оказалось так же трудно, как и предполагалось. С тех самых пор, как Ремус тоже стал преподавателем в Хогвартсе, мужчина постоянно отпускал в его адрес колкости и намеки на его состояние. Казалось, он никогда не принимал всерьез его план забрать Гарри и во время процесса проявил наибольшее равнодушие. Ремус был уверен, что на планируемые замены во время полнолуния он согласился только из-за просьбы Дамблдора. И если он заменит его и сегодня, то уж точно не по доброте душевной.

– Нет, спасибо, – совершенно не удивив Ремуса, тут же отказался Снейп, поднимая глаза к потолку.

– Нет? А чем вызван твой утренний визит? – поинтересовался Ремус, желая прекратить разговор и выпроводить незваного гостя. Когда Гарри проснется, он хотел оказаться в полном расположении ребенка, а не оттачивать остроумие в словесном поединке с вечно вспыльчивым Снейпом, которого, похоже, даже успех в профессорской деятельности не примирил с родом людским.

– Наш великий директор мило сообщил мне, что я должен продолжить вести ТВОИ занятия, пока ты принимаешь на себя свое новое отцовство.

– Если тебе трудно... – тут же начал Ремус, – мысль о его замене подал Дамблдор, а не он, – но Северус его перебил:

– Не нужно попусту болтать, он велит – я подчиняюсь. Я только хотел совместно с тобой уточнить программу заменяемых уроков... если у тебя на это есть время! – бросил Снейп, прежде чем ядовито добавить: – Возможно, это приободрит твоих учеников...

– Протестуют? – почти открыто улыбнулся Люпин.

– Группку наивных девчонок явно опечалило твое отсутствие, – с насмешливой улыбкой сообщил мастер зелий.

– Понятно, – ответил Ремус, решив не реагировать на подначки.

Предположения, что Ремус играл перед учениками сердцееда, по непонятной причине оказались одними из наиболее частых словесных выпадов Снейпа. Ремус никак не мог разобраться – почему. Хотя он знал, что за неполных два месяца приобрел репутацию приветливого и отзывчивого преподавателя... в отличие от своего бывшего однокурсника, о чем он мог судить по услышанным в коридорах замка обрывкам разговоров. Отсюда недалеко и до инсинуаций, что он ставил лучшие оценки красивым семикурсницам, и непонятно, как Северус преодолел такое искушение. Не собираясь поддаваться на провокации, он направился к своему рабочему столу и взял учебный план.

– Ты с ними сейчас где?

– Я следовал твоим планам занятий, – признался Снейп удивительно нейтральным тоном. – Они оказались достаточно понятными и точными, а твои ученики были подготовлены лучше, чем я ожидал...

Последние слова Снейп произнес очень быстро, погрузившись в разглядывание содержимого книжных шкафов Ремуса, чтобы избежать взгляда оборотня. Луни смерил собеседника испытывающим взглядом, не спеша отвечать. Может быть, планируется очередная насмешка? _«Нет, скорее всего, нет»_, – подумал он. Помолчав, он решительно поблагодарил его:

– Спасибо, Северус, я никогда не получал настолько неожиданного комплимента!

Мастер зелий пожал плечами.

– Мы ведь больше не дети, Люпин, и знаем, что нужно сделать. Дамблдор прав, утверждая, что ты всегда был хорош в защите от темных искусств... Думаю, если бы не твое состояние, ты оказался бы кандидатом в авроры, так?

– Нет, не думаю, – ответил Ремус. – Мне никогда настолько не требовалось ни действий, ни битв, как Джеймсу или...

– И это тоже говорил мне Дамблдор, не стоит беспокоиться, – снова прервал его зельевар, взмахнув руками. – Ты никогда не был таким, как они! И никогда бы не послал меня к оборотню...

Неужели Северус представлял, что именно так они могут продвинуться вперед? Приподняв бровь, Ремус сухо прервал своего гостя:

– Я никогда не был Сириусом, знаю. Ни в лучшей его ипостаси, ни в худшей.

Мужчины снова настороженно помолчали. Ремус порывисто взял большую папку с пергаментами.

– Я готовился к моим занятиям. Здесь общие наметки до рождественских каникул. Если хочешь, можем разобрать их вместе, пока Гарри не проснулся. Осталось полторы недели до зимних экзаменов. И, конечно же, можно внести коррективы!

Подойдя, Снейп начал через плечо Люпина читать планы занятий.

– Пользоваться можно, – выдал он. – Я на каникулы остаюсь в замке, а ты, как я понимаю, найдешь чем заняться с ребенком на руках. Так что я забираю все это и сделаю для себя копию. Если же у меня появятся вопросы, то снова приду к тебе.

Мастер зелий говорил мирно, не повышая голоса, и осторожно собирал пергаменты с планами занятий Ремуса. А тот неожиданно для самого себя предложил:

– Ты хочешь его увидеть?

– Кого?

– РЕБЕНКА, как ты его называешь.

– Люпин, на самом деле я не...

– Да тебе просто смерть как хочется этого, – заявил Ремус, не понимая, откуда у него такая уверенность в своей правоте.

Ему показалось, что Северус уже был готов сбежать, оставив все планы посреди комнаты. Возможно, ему так же хотелось бы злобно огрызнуться, полностью закрывая дальнейшую возможность цивилизованного общения. Еще Ремуса беспокоило, что его временный заместитель может за такое предложение отыграться на учениках. Но, в конце концов, Северус все же спросил напряженным, но остающимся ровным голосом:

– На кого он похож?

– На Джеймса, – признался Ремус, вновь вспоминая, как екнуло сердце, когда он впервые увидел Гарри в саду дома на Тисовой улице.

– О да, конечно, – с горечью ответил Снейп, шагнув к двери.

– Вот только глаза у него как у Лили, – добавил Ремус. Лили... сможет ли Северус полюбить ребенка ради нее, или даже несмотря на нее? Хватит ли детской любви Снейпа, чтобы заставить забыть годы юности? _«Ты полюбишь его, я знаю»_.

Держа его записи перед собой, как щит, Северус резко двинулся к двери.

– Понимаю, последние недели заставили тебя поверить в чудеса, Ремус, но все же не думай, что ты сможешь заставить меня заниматься им.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Когда Ремус, спрашивающий себя, не слишком ли далеко он зашел, снова закрыл дверь, он услышал за спиной какой-то шум. Повернувшись, он заметил, как головка Гарри спряталась за дверью комнаты. С некоторой озабоченностью он направился туда.

– Доброе утро, Гарри. Как спалось?

Ребенок уже успел снова улечься в постель и спрятаться под одеялом. Виднелся только верх его лица и глаза, слишком сильно зажмурившиеся, чтобы можно было поверить, что он все еще спит.

– Ну же, Гарри, не нужно притворяться! Я видел тебя, и ты это знаешь! – ласково произнес мужчина, садясь на краешек зеленой кровати с балдахином.

– Я... прошу прошения... – ответил приглушенный голос.

– За что ты просишь прощения, Гарри? – терпеливо спросил Ремус, хотя предположения у него уже появились. Ребенок в первое утро у Уизли вел себя точно так же, он даже извинялся, что не помог Молли готовить завтрак.

– Я... Я не дождался, пока ты разрешишь мне вставать, – ответил ребенок, все еще прячась под одеялом.

– Гарри, сядь и посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Давай!

Ребенок подчинился, вынырнув из-под одеяла. Оленя из ручек он так и не выпустил. Ремус с горечью отметил, что ребенок все равно относился к нему настороженно, стараясь держаться как можно дальше.

– Гарри, внимательно выслушай меня. Ладно? Это ТВОЯ комната. Эта квартира тоже – ТВОЯ. И этот замок – ТВОЙ дом. И пока я не сказал иного, ты можешь идти куда хочешь и когда хочешь! Понимаешь? Ты слышал голоса, ко мне пришел поговорить коллега, и тебе хотелось узнать, что происходит. Все абсолютно нормально.

Ребенок внимательно посмотрел на него и рискнул переспросить:

– Замок?

– Вчера ты не смог понять, не хватило времени, но мы действительно в замке. Это школа. Одна из лучших школ волшебства в Европе и даже во всем мире. Пойдем, посмотрим!

Гарри разрешил взять себя на руки, и Ремус поднес его к окну, выходящему в выбеленный снегом внутренний двор. Сначала он был пустым, а потом туда вышло несколько учеников, затеявших игру в снежки, сопровождаемую смехом и веселыми возгласами. Завистливый взгляд подопечного не ускользнул от внимания Ремуса.

– Хочешь посмотреть на снег?

Гарри активно закивал головой, в его глазах светилась надежда.

– Тогда давай позавтракаем, а потом ты оденешься, дорогой мой!

Когда мужчина нес мальчика в большую гостиную, служившую так же кабинетом, он чувствовал, как крепко обнимали его маленькие ручки. Олень был зажат между ними двумя и чуть не упал, когда Ремус усадил ребенка за стол. В зеленых глазах, устремленных на него, сейчас было больше любопытства, чем страха – уже дело! Ремус подошел к камину, взял щепоть летучего пороха из маленького ящика, стоящего там. Бросив порох в огонь, он произнес:

– Кухни.

– Профессор Люпин? – спросил эльф, появившийся в пламени под удивленным взглядом Гарри. – Чем мы можем вам служить?

– Добрый день, – ответил Ремус, – я хотел бы завтрак на двоих, яйца, тосты, кашу, апельсиновый сок.

Повернувшись к ошеломленному ребенку, он спросил:

– Может быть, ты хотел чего-нибудь особенного, Гарри?

Ребенок ошеломленно молчал. Тогда Ремус закончил заказ:

– И еще чай.

– Через несколько минут, профессор!

– Спасибо, – ответил Ремус эльфу, и тот исчез.

– Я научу тебя вызывать эльфов, тебе это понадобится, – сказал Ремус, снова поворачиваясь к Гарри. _«Не нужно слишком торопиться, он не знаком с волшебством, он не знает меня, ему многое нужно понять»_. Что же, начинать следует с простого. – Кстати, ты так и не ответил мне. Хорошо спалось?

– Да, очень, – прошептал Гарри.

– А, тем лучше! – радостно отозвался Ремус, надеясь собственным примером показать, что следует расслабиться.

В этот момент из затрещавшего огня вышли три эльфа с подносами и посудой. За несколько секунд они заставили стол своей ношей. Гарри украдкой тер глаза, не в силах поверить в такие чудеса. А затем все три эльфа уважительно поклонились и с хлопком исчезли.

– Домашние эльфы – магические создания, – решил объяснить Ремус, осторожно подбирая слова. – Они верные и очень эффективные слуги. В большом замке, как, например, здесь, их много, несколько десятков. Они занимаются ведением домашнего хозяйства, приготовлением пищи, чтобы у преподавателей и учеников было больше времени на занятия.

– Значит, они тогда делают все! – заключил ребенок, когда убедился, что взрослый больше ничего не скажет.

– Почти, – улыбнулся Ремус, не решающийся сказать, что его беспокоило в рассказе. Время разбора ситуации глубже еще не пришло.

Ребенок нахмурился, нервно двигая ложечкой в своей чашке, и Ремус поинтересовался:

– Что ты хотел узнать?

– Почему... почему Молли и Артур со всеми их детьми...

– Почему у них нет эльфа? – закончил за него Ремус, довольный возникшим вопросом. Ведь решимость задавать вопросы говорила о том, что Гарри потихоньку начинал доверять ему. Кроме того, этот вопрос позволял заговорить и о другом, о более тревожном. – Потому что эльф – дорогая покупка.

– Покупка?

– У большинства магических семей эльфов много, и потому они там могут иметь детей. Так что их хозяевам не надо покупать их, – сказал Ремус, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не проскользнуло его собственное отношение.

– То есть, как животных? – робко переспросил Гарри, немного подумав.

– Что-то вроде, – признал Ремус. – Но, в общем, здесь эльфы довольны своей судьбой. Служить здесь престижно...

Ребенок выглядел несколько растерявшимся от услышанного и к еде он больше не притронулся. Педагог внутри Ремуса требовал изменить тему.

– Ты уже наелся?

Когда ребенок согласился, Ремус отнес его в комнату, чтобы теплее одеть его в одежду, переданную Уизли.

– Вот ты и готов, – сказал он с улыбкой.

Ребенок кивнул, так же улыбаясь.

Ремус, сам поспешив одеться, повел Гарри наружу.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

– Я никогда не смогу найти тут дорогу один! – волновался Гарри, стараясь не отставать от идущего Ремуса на многочисленных лестницах и переходах. Волшебник, заметив его попытки идти с ним наравне, тут же остановился.

– Ты никогда не будешь совсем один, Гарри. И ориентироваться тут ты научишься в любом случае. Прости, что я шел слишком быстро, – закончил он с виноватой улыбкой. Ребенок немного успокоился и чуть смутился.

В дальнейшем до внутреннего двора, виденного в окно, они шли намного медленнее. А Ремус тем временем пытался указать кое-какие ориентиры.

– Мы сейчас на главной лестнице преподавательского крыла. Мы с тобой там живем. Слева от тебя переход, ведущий к холлу и Большому Залу, там все кушают... но сейчас мы повернем направо, чтобы быстрее оказаться снаружи. Каждой двери я должен говорить пароль, потому что ученикам сюда приходить нельзя. Потом посмотрим, нужно ли будет тебе это учить тоже, хорошо?

Когда они вышли во двор, ребенок с отчетливой радостью запрыгал в снегу, но когда поднял глаза, то ошеломленно застыл, рассмотрев истинную величину замка и его потрясающую форму. Ремус не удержался и бросил в Гарри снежок, стараясь вернуть ребенка в реальность, вот только мальчик как раз начал поворачиваться, желая рассмотреть замок целиком. В результате снежок попал ему прямо в лицо.

– Ой, извини, я плохо прицелился, – воскликнул Ремус, бросившись к Гарри. Он торопливо вытер ему лицо и сжал в объятиях.

– Ничего страшного, – машинально ответил Гарри. Но у него на глазах появились слезы, усиливая тревогу Ремуса.

– Я сделал тебе больно?

– Нет, нет. Это... Просто... просто ты – первый взрослый, который хотел играть со мной, – наконец ответил Гарри, не сдержав слез.

У Ремуса сжалось сердце, и он, притянув ребенка к себе еще ближе, зашептал прямо на ушко:

– Я ХОЧУ играть с тобой. Так же, как и ты тоже хочешь!

– Правда? – спросил Гарри, начиная, наконец, понимать свою невероятную власть над этим мужчиной.

– Правда.

– Ты хочешь носить меня на спине? – изумляясь своей отваге, Гарри все же продолжил расспросы.

– Конечно! – ответил Ремус и, не собираясь оставаться голословным, усадил мальчика себе не плечи и побежал.

Гарри хохотал, пытаясь в движении поймать падающие снежинки. Вскоре веселые возгласы привели во двор учеников, и теперь те в изумлении смотрели на то, как ИХ профессор играет в снегу с маленьким мальчиком.

– Как по-твоему, это Гарри Поттер? – спросил один шестикурсник свою соседку, и вскоре все уже знали, что перед ними ребенок, который выжил после нападения Волдеморта.

Когда Ремус, заметив их, остановился, ученики тут же столпились вокруг. Гарри немедленно прижался к нему, стараясь спрятаться в его объятиях от стольких незнакомцев.

– Это ученики, Гарри, – склонился к нему Ремус.

– Сэр, вы вернулись, – воскликнул маленький первокурсник с Гриффиндора. _«Да и гриффиндорское мужество тут тоже нужно было»_, – подумал Ремус.

– Да, и, как вы уже знаете, я вернулся не один, – ответил он. А потом поспешно добавил, опережая вопросы: – И да, ЭТО Гарри Поттер.

Вокруг громко загомонили, но поднятая рука Люпина заставила их замолчать.

– Прежде всего, он пятилетний ребенок, которому пришлось пережить много неприятного. Я уверен, вы все это уже знаете. Я был другом его родителей, а сейчас я его опекун. Кроме того, я просил разрешения усыновить его.

Дав детям осмыслить сказанное, он добавил:

– Я понимаю, что вам интересно, но здесь ваше любопытство совершенно неуместно. Я не хочу, чтобы к нему приставали, доставая его вопросами о том, что с ним случилось или о его шраме. Всем понятно?

В ответ раздался согласный ропот.

– Так же я хочу, чтобы вы называли его просто Гарри. Он ребенок, такой же, как маленькие братья и сестры, которые, наверное, у вас есть. Не обременяйте его именем, которое значит для вас больше, чем для него, – добавил Ремус.

Ученики согласно закивали. Никто, похоже, не собирался пропускать его речь мимо ушей, и Ремус даже подумал, что его сейчас, наверное, посчитали не только отзывчивым преподавателем, но и достаточно непреклонным.

– А теперь, если вас это интересует, – с лукавством добавил он, – я вернусь преподавать после рождественских каникул. Я и профессор Снейп пришли к соглашению...

– Ой, сэр, сэр, сжальтесь! – воскликнули несколько учеников, среди которых Ремус заметил даже слизеринцев.

– Ну же, ну же, это мои уроки, мои темы и я же их корректировал! Чего вы боитесь? – смеялся он. Гарри, по-прежнему прижимавшийся к нему, смотрел с таким восхищением, что Ремус даже не знал, что делать. – Давайте, расходитесь! Или у вас нет занятий?

Ученики нехотя потянулись в замок, обсуждая слова преподавателя. По общему мнению, ради этого ребенка он был готов на все, даже отдать их всех на растерзание Снейпу!

_**Сноски.**_

8. В оригинале «trouent-langue». Слово «trouent» – множественная форма для третьего лица настоящего времени глагола «trouer», обозначающего «продырявливать, пробивать насквозь, прорывать, протыкать; сделать (протереть, пробить, прожечь) дыру; в переносном значении: образовывать пятна, производящие впечатление дыры; разговорное значение – огорошить, поразить». Слово «langue» – «язык, речь». Вроде бы в каноне (в том числе и при поиске по французскому варианту по «Гарри Поттеру») данное или похожее наименование конфет-вредилок (а чего еще можно ожидать от близнецов, пусть и малолетних?) не встречалось. Хотя я могу и ошибаться.


	10. 10: Разделенные тайны

_**10. **__**Разделенные тайны.**_

– Гарри, я... я должен на несколько дней отлучиться.

Нет, что-то не так. В декабре ему повезло, решение вынесли сразу после полнолуния. Но сейчас, уже через два дня он должен будет забиться в подземелье, дожидаясь, пока перестанет быть угрозой для людей. Вот как такое объяснишь маленькому мальчику, знающему слишком мало о магическом мире, мальчику, который уже несколько недель жил с ним?

– Гарри, три дня в месяц я работаю в Лондоне.

Нет, все же идея Альбуса просто смешна. Он не собирался снова лгать, тем более сейчас, когда все в магическом мире знали, что он оборотень! Даже чтобы сохранить любовь Гарри! Он ОБОРОТЕНЬ! И если Гарри его сын – ну, почти! – правильнее рассказать ему обо всем!

– Скажу ему правду, – решился Ремус, вставая с постели и надевая красную мантию. – И НИЧЕГО кроме правды.

Улыбнувшись себе в зеркале, чтобы приободриться, он вышел из своей спальни и зашел в спальню ребенка. С Рождества в ней значительно прибавилось вещей. Тут был магический детский конструктор – если сильно пожелать, его детали достаточно долго держались в воздухе. Ремус предложил его Гарри во время их первого выхода в Хогсмид. Молли рассказывала, что именно конструктор был его любимой игрой в Норе. Ничего не изменилось и здесь, пусть выбор стал больше. В комнате сейчас имелась настоящая коллекция плюшевых оленей разнообразных размеров и расцветок. Олени сменяли друг друга в постели Гарри. Кстати, несколько из них преподнесли ученики Хогвартса, заметившие предпочтения ребенка. Но все же Гарри больше всего нравился олень, в которого превращали для него платок. Миссис Хуч и Минерва на Рождество подарили настольный квиддич. В него играли вдвоем, манипулируя фигурками игроков с помощью движений пальцев. Для Гарри играть в настольный квиддич было еще трудновато, но он и Рон все равно садились за игру, когда младший сын Уизли появлялся в Хогвартсе.

– Минерва и ее любовь к квиддичу! – улыбался Ремус. – В следующем году, если я не смогу ее переубедить, она подарит метлу!

Дамблдор подарил волшебный мяч – он возвращался к хозяину на свист. Практично, как признал Люпин, припомнив величину хогвартского парка. Северус – Северус! – подарил полное собрание приключений Мартина Миггзла, безумного маггла(9), а Хагрид большую иллюстрированную книгу, разумеется о драконах – и Гарри очень удивился реализму изображений.

– Странный выбор, – прокомментировала Минерва. Вот только сам Ремус готовился к худшему – например, к книге об оборотнях.

И это, если не считать свитера, посланного Молли, рисунков от Рона и Джинни! От Дурслей не было ничего, что не удивительно.

Ребенок, увидев подарки, сначала даже собственным глазам не поверил, а затем бросился разбирать подарки.

Ремус улыбался, вспомнив радость Гарри и его слезы, которые он не смог сдержать.

Его малыш все еще крепко спал. Вчера он, воспользовавшись тем, что Ремус, погрузившийся в проверку работ учеников, не обращал внимания на время, лег позже, чем обычно. Едва начались занятия, Ремусу пришлось лавировать между своими обязанностями преподавателя и опекуна. Весьма пригодилась помощь эльфийки Ленки, занимавшейся Гарри, когда Ремус вел занятия. Но не все шло так, как хотелось. Гарри часто кривился, когда она появлялась, но иного выхода Ремус не видел. Время от времени он подумывал о хогсмидской школе, но Гарри все еще был слишком маленьким, чтобы посещать ее. Да и Дамблдор считал, что это не слишком безопасно, напоминал себе Ремус, размышляя, что не слишком разумно воспитывать ребенка без общения с детьми его возраста. К счастью, имелся Рон.

Гарри повернулся к нему, как будто прислушиваясь к внутренним размышлениям Ремуса. Непослушные волосы открыли шрам, такой большой на его маленьком личике. А потом ребенок проснулся и тут же вздрогнул, заметив мужчину. Его непроизвольное движение снова огорчило Ремуса – неожиданность заставляла Гарри опасаться. _«__Прошел всего лишь месяц_, – старался успокоить он себя, – _всего лишь месяц, а у Дурслей он был четыре года__»_.

– Доброе утро, котенок, – с улыбкой произнес он.

– Рем... Ремус?

– А кого ты еще хотел тут увидеть? – засмеялся взрослый.

Гарри на ощупь искал очки и случайно смахнул подарок Хагрида на пол. Как оказалось, очки лежали именно на книге, те самые очки, современные, самые легкие очки, которые Ремус заказал в Лондоне. Выругав себя, что сразу не подал их мальчику, волшебник попытался их поймать. Вот только он опоздал и очки разбились.

– Мне... мне так жаль... – залепетал Гарри, готовый расплакаться.

– Гарри, мне это начинает надоедать, – прервал его Ремус, уже уставший от постоянных извинений подопечного.

Его слова заставили ребенка в страхе застыть, но ручки его все равно инстинктивно поднялись в попытке защититься от возможного наказания.

– Гарри, нет, – вздохнул Ремус, сам себя ругая за потерю терпения. – Да нет же, Гарри, нет. Не нужно пугаться всего на свете! Ни я, ни Ленки, никто из нас не хочет сделать тебе ничего плохого. Сломанное можно восстановить. Ты же просто без своих очков не видел. Почему ты подумал, что я рассержусь?

С этими словами он взмахом волшебной палочки починил очки, поднял их и отдал ребенку.

– Скажи честно, Гарри, – продолжил он, – неужели я так страшно выгляжу? Я ведь все-таки не дракон!

Поколебавшись немного и ощупав очки, Гарри водрузил их на переносицу, а затем глянул на Ремуса.

– Ты не сердишься?

– И почему же я, скажи на милость, должен ЕЩЕ сердиться?

– Не знаю, – признал ребенок, виновато улыбаясь.

– Вот и я тоже, – констатировал Ремус. – Так ты поздороваешься со мной или нет?

Гарри плюхнулся ему на колени и обнял. Люпин тоже стиснул его в своих объятиях, задаваясь вопросом, как же сейчас, после такого разговора начать нужный рассказ.

– Гарри, тебе нравится здесь?

– Здесь? У тебя на коленях?

– Нет, здесь, в Хогвартсе.

– Да. А что? – тут же переспросил забеспокоившийся ребенок.

– Тебе нравится быть со мной? – продолжил расспросы Ремус, не ответив на его слова.

Онемев от нахлынувшей тревоги, Гарри кивнул. Люпин, собираясь продолжить, подумал: _«__Мерлин, как же это трудно!__»_

– Я должен сказать тебе нечто... это сложно... – начал все же он, не смотря ни на что. Если он не решится сегодня, то, без сомнения, не решится никогда. – Но если тебе понравилось жить со мной, ты должен знать. И мне кажется, ты уже достаточно большой, чтобы все понять.

Глаза Гарри за стеклами очков распахнулись шире.

– Ты не беспокойся! Я не собираюсь тебя никуда отсылать, не собираюсь сделать ничего такого, чего ты боишься, – честно говоря, я даже не знаю, что тебя страшит, – уверил его Ремус, с каждым словом волнуясь все больше и больше и стараясь не показать своего волнения. Его тревоги могли повлиять на ребенка. Так что следовало отбросить попытки ходить вокруг да около и говорить прямо. – Дело в том, что я болен.

– У тебя жар? – забеспокоился ребенок.

– Нет, – ответил Ремус, широко улыбнувшись. – То есть, не сегодня... Но через три дня я буду очень сильно болен.

– А как ты можешь это знать? – поинтересовался Гарри, заинтересовавшись возможностями, открытыми магией. Ведь наверняка тут именно они помогли.

– Я с самого детства болею, каждый месяц во время полнолуния, – сообщил Ремус, решив, что сказав так, он точно ни на что не жалуется. – Именно из-за этого меня прозвали Луни, – добавил он, стараясь разрядить атмосферу.

Гарри не знал, что на это можно ответить, и молча прижался теснее к Ремусу, смутно чувствуя, что так может проявить сострадание.

– Гарри, когда я болен, я не могу заниматься тобой, – снова заговорил Ремус, понимая, что нужно идти до самого конца. – Когда я болею, я становлюсь оборотнем, – закончил он, злясь на самого себя от того, что в горле появился комок. Возможно, Гарри боялся, что его оставят, но сам Ремус просто в ужас приходил только от одной мысли, что может напугать или стать угрозой ребенку. Но Гарри все еще не понимал.

– Кем?

– Кем-то вроде волка, – объяснил Ремус, заставляя себя говорить как можно спокойнее.

– Становишься ВОЛКОМ? – переспросил Гарри, выглядя так, будто бы он решил, что Ремус насмехается над ним. Его зеленые глаза искали на лице опекуна признаки, что он сейчас рассмеется, и ребенок почти дрожал от этого, ведь смеяться будут над ним, но видел он только серьезность и печаль.

– Да, Гарри, волком. Таким я становлюсь только в ночь полнолуния, но для меня это очень тяжело, потому за день до этой ночи и весь следующий день мне нужно отдыхать.

– Ах...

– Хочешь что-то спросить? – ласково поинтересовался Ремус, стараясь совладать с собственным волнением.

– Даже не знаю.

– Все нормально. Ты... тебе надо подумать об этом. Ты сможешь со мной поговорить потом, – с запинкой уверил его Ремус. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил: – На следующей неделе, когда я буду болен, за тобой станет следить Минерва. Я же постараюсь быстрее вернуться к тебе.

– А куда ты пойдешь?

– В место, где не смогу никому причинить зла, – ответил Ремус, и, возможно, его голос прозвучал суше, чем следовало. Гарри снова вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

– А я... я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы помочь тебе? – прошептал он, не поднимая глаз.

Ремус прижал его к себе еще крепче.

– Ты можешь хорошо себя вести у Минервы. Я быстро вернусь. Ты же знаешь, я болел еще до того, как встретил тебя, и буду болеть всю свою жизнь, Гарри. Не беспокойся, я уже привык! – добавил он с прорвавшейся горечью.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

– Хагрид, моя просьба действительно вам ни в чем не мешает?

– Нет, профессор, нет. Быть полезным вам мне приятно!

– Я чувствую себя виноватой, ведь я обещала Люпину.

– Ну, профессор! Мне его ж доверили, когда ему всего пятнадцать месяцев было. Ему почти шесть лет теперь! Да и всего на полдня!

– Да, Хагрид, конечно. Если бы только у меня не появилась неожиданная работа! Что же, вы увидите, он очень послушен.

– Да, может даже и слишком!

Минерва подозрительно глянула на него.

– И что вы планируете?

Хагрид вздохнул.

– Профессор, решите уж, доверяете ли вы мне! Но если вам так хочется знать, я должен позаботиться об одной единорожке. У нее из-за снега роды оказались нелегкими! А еще надо помочь миссис Спраут проветрить оранжереи. Ничего опасного, если это застряло в вашей голове! А что думаешь ты, приятель?

Гарри, до того молча стоявший рядом с Минервой, не смог скрыть интереса, вспыхнувшего в нем при упоминании единорогов. Их он до сих пор видел только в книгах. Так что он, конечно же, поспешил показать свое желание остаться с Хагридом. И профессор МакГонагалл, дав множество разнообразных советов и наставлений, оставила мальчика с лесником.

Гигант повернулся к ребенку и наклонился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Ну что, Гарри, готов? Укутан хорошо? Что же, за мной!

С первых же шагов Хагрида ребенку стало понятно, что угнаться ему за великаном будет проблематично! Намного труднее, чем спешить за Ремусом!

– Э... мистер Хагрид, куда мы идем?

– Посмотреть единорогов, в лес! Тебе понравится жеребенок, уверен! И, стало быть, брось ты эти «мистеры»!

– В лес? В ЗАПРЕТНЫЙ ЛЕС? – переспросил с трудом переводящий дыхание Гарри, и не от беспокойства, а только потому, что ему пришлось почти бежать за лесником.

– Само собой! А где, по-твоему, жить волшебным существам?

– Ремус говорил... – начал было Гарри.

– Что ты не должен туда ходить? Уж надеюсь! Там опасно! Э, Клык, подожди нас! Гарри не успевает.

Хагрид схватил своего пса и подождал ребенка.

– И что? – упорствовал ребенок, встревоженный даже мыслью ослушаться опекуна.

– Что «и что»?

– И что, мы все равно пойдем туда?

– Конечно. Не беспокойся! Твой опекун не хочет, чтобы ты ходил туда ОДИН – и правильно, – но он знает, что со мной тебе ничего не страшно. Даже профессор МакГонагалл это знает.

Гарри не ответил, глядя на темнеющий лес, находящийся в паре сотен метров перед ними. С Хагридом он действительно чувствовал себя спокойно, лучше, чем с многими профессорами. И все же представление о возможной опасности для него оказалось не слишком понятным – до настоящего времени он сталкивался только с городскими проблемами. Оказавшись далеко от замка он чувствовал себя неуютно. Как будто поняв колебания мальчика, Хагрид снова заговорил:

– Знаешь, Гарри, мы с тобой пойдем в достаточно надежную часть леса, хотя это и далековато. Я понесу тебя туда.

Подтверждая слова делом, он усадил мальчика себе на плечи и тяжело зашагал вперед. Теперь лес приближался очень быстро. Гарри, переведя дыхание, чуть застеснялся. Он сильно не любил чувствовать себя обузой!

– Хагрид, знаешь, я... я мог бы остаться с Минервой. Она, конечно, думает, что должна играть со мной, но я могу играть и один! Когда Ремус работает, он разрешает мне играть в своем кабинете. Я ведь тихонько! И его не беспокою!

– Все уже видели, что тебе нравится профессор Люпин, что ты очень послушный. Но профессор МакГонагалл хотела как лучше. И вообще, тут же интереснее, чем там, так?

– Да, – признал Гарри, – я никогда не был в лесу.

Вот уже опушка скрылась из виду, и Гарри задумался, как Хагрид, посвистывая идущий по лесу, умудрялся там ориентироваться. Вскоре они вышли на прогалину, и Хагрид осторожно поставил его на землю.

– Что же, они недалеко. Вот только они очень робкие. Я пойду их искать. А ты, ты останешься здесь, с Клыком. Ладно?

– Да, Хагрид.

Лесник очень скоро вернулся в сопровождении шатающейся единорожки с поблекшей серебристой шерстью. Скачущий рядом золотистый жеребенок время от времени подталкивал ее носом, как будто старался ободрить. Хагрид позвал Гарри:

– Подойди, Гарри, только очень осторожно. Вот так, правильно, протяни ему руку, пусть понюхает. Так, осторожно подойди к малышу. Подмани его вот этой морковью, поиграй с ним. А я займусь пока его матерью. Только с поляны не уходите, а то или профессор МакГонагалл, или профессор Люпин порвут меня на части!

Некоторое время Гарри играл с жеребенком. А когда тот пошел к матери, ребенок последовал за ним. В результате следя за тем, как Хагрид обихаживает единорожку, мальчик выдал просто очередь вопросов. Ничего удивительного – с момента прибытия в Хогвартс у Гарри появилось их целое множество, он просто не осмеливался задать их все хоть кому-нибудь. А сейчас он решил: _«__Почему бы не попробовать спросить у этого взрослого?__»_

– Скажи, Хагрид, а ты профессор?

– Нет, Гарри, нет.

– Но ты тут учился? – немедленно последовал следующий вопрос. Мальчик уже понял, что почти все учились в Хогвартсе перед тем как прийти преподавать сюда. Даже призраки и люди, нарисованные на картинах!

– Да, Гарри, – не удивившись, подтвердил Хагрид.

– Ага. С Ремусом и моими родителями?

– Раньше. Я уже был лесником, когда они пришли в Хогвартс.

– Тогда ты Ремуса знаешь уже давно. Почему же всегда называешь его «профессором»?

– Это же его должность, правильно? Да и друзьями мы никогда не были.

– Вы не любите друг друга? – тут же забеспокоился Гарри, вспомнив о мрачном Северусе, с которым Ремус иногда вел напряженные разговоры.

– Как сказать. Мне он симпатичен. Но я был лесником, а они – Мародеры. Мне нужно было поддерживать дисциплину, а они ее старались нарушать.

В ответе Хагрида проскользнуло много интересного, и Гарри не знал, о чем лучше сначала спросить.

– Мар-деры?

– Да, твой отец, Ремус, Питер и Сириус.

Питер? Сириус? Этих имен Гарри не знал. Но так же он чувствовал, что сейчас лучше не давить. Хорошо хоть оставались и иные вопросы.

– А Ремус тогда уже был обротен, или нет?

– Ты хотел сказать «оборотень», Гарри? – неспешно переспросил Хагрид, прекратив обрабатывать бок единорожки, когда услышал заданный вопрос.

– Да, именно! – подтвердил ребенок, довольный, что запомнил незнакомое слово.

– Это он сам тебе рассказал? – спроси, смущаясь, лесник.

– Да, – подтвердил Гарри, не замечая смятение собеседника.

– А твой опекун смелый, Гарри. Он сражался за тебя, сражался всегда, – выдал, подумав, Хагрид.

Ребенок осознал, что Хагрид восхищается Ремусом, но понять причину у него не получалось. Тогда он решил сменить тему.

– А ему это больно?

– Что?

– Превращаться.

– Не знаю, Гарри, Мордред, я не знаю ничего об этом, – открыто огорчился Хагрид. – Я только знаю, что профессор Снейп готовит ему зелье, чтобы помочь, так что, думаю, не слишком приятно все.

Гарри знал, что профессор Снейп – это тот самый Северус, что иногда вечером являлся к Ремусу поработать вместе. Когда он приходил, Луни закрывал двери своей комнаты, но Гарри знал, что их разговоры очень напряженные, так ясно, как будто сам присутствовал при них. А познакомившись с Перечным зельем, когда появился насморк, мальчик был готов поклясться, что даже питие зелий к удовольствию не отнесешь. Вся эта информация заставляла задуматься. Он ласково гладил жеребенка единорога, заснувшего между матерью и им, а сам смотрел на Хагрида, натиравшего бок единорога загадочными маслами. Как хотелось, чтобы тут был Ремус, могущий ответить на появившиеся вопросы. Посмеет ли он задать их тогда, когда Ремус вернется?

– Ты знаешь, когда он вернется? – все же спросил мальчик.

– Кто, Гарри, кто? – переспросил Хагрид, так же думающий о своем.

– Лу... ахм... Ремус, – уточнил Гарри, вспомнив слова опекуна, сказавшего: «Понимаешь, Гарри, я бы хотел, чтобы ты называл меня перед остальными Ремусом. Как же объяснить попонятнее? Луни – тайное имя, его знают только мои самые близкие друзья, и хотелось бы, чтобы так оставалось и дальше».

– А, – задумался Хагрид. – Не знаю, Гарри. Полнолуние этим вечером... А не спрашивал у профессора МакГонагалл?

– Эээ... нет, – признал Гарри.

– Сам увидишь. Ладно, я закончил тут. Их надо теперь оставить в покое. Уже поздно, помочь сегодня профессору Спраут не получится, так что займусь этим завтра. Выпьем у меня по чашечке шоколада, что скажешь?

Единороги проследили, как они исчезли в чаще. Лес шумел от такой невероятной новости – ребенок Мародера в Хогвартсе!

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Ремус внезапно распахнул глаза. _«__Где я?__»_ Он больше не в замковом подземелье, тут белый потолок, и лежать ему тепло и удобно. Постель! Он чуть приподнял свою руку, рассматривая ее в полумраке. Шерсти нет, когтей тоже. Рука, не волчья лапа. Он снова стал собой.

Ремус облегченно вздохнул. Пусть миновали годы, он все равно боялся, что однажды останется волком. Но почему он проснулся? Тем более так рано. Он все еще чувствовал усталость. Но... в его комнате был кто-то еще. Повернувшись, – явно слишком резко и внезапно! – он увидел Гарри, попытавшегося выскочить из комнаты. На этот раз он первым пошел навстречу!

– Нет, Гарри, останься! Прошу, останься, – и мужчина приглашающее хлопнул ладонью по кровати. Ребенок осторожно приблизился, а потом бросился вперед и прижался к Ремусу.

– Здравствуй, Ремус, – прошептал он. – Я... Я так рад, что ты тут!

Люпин прижал его к себе. Слова едва выходили из горла, стиснутого от волнения спазмом.

– Я тоже, Гарри. Я рад тебя видеть. Чем ты занимался эти три дня?

– Я был с Минервой, она мне прочла много-много историй. И в карты играли тоже, и с головоломками. А потом, после обеда у нее было много работы, и я пошел с Хагридом. Помогали единорогам в...

Поскольку он замолчал, не осмелившись продолжать, Ремус улыбнулся и закончил сам:

– ...в волшебном лесу. Я рад, что ты пошел туда с Хагридом.

– Но одному туда ходить не надо, так, Ремус?

– Правильно, Гарри, – подтвердил Ремус. – Хагрид говорил тебе об этом?

– Да, он сказал, что там ОЧЕНЬ опасно, когда один.

– И он прав.

– Хм, – отозвался Гарри, и на лице его читалось явное сомнение.

– И что это за «хм»? – поинтересовался Ремус, позабавленный реакцией малыша.

– Там не было ничего, казавшегося опасным, – сообщил ребенок, пожав плечами.

– Потому что ты был с ним! – воскликнул встревожившийся Ремус. Уж слишком легкомысленно Гарри сейчас отнесся к предупреждениям. Обычно мальчик подчинялся сразу, останавливался после первого же произнесенного слова «нет». Конечно, Ремус готовился к тому, что со временем все изменится, он даже надеялся на это. Но все же он предпочел бы, чтобы первое ослушание мальчика не имело ничего общего с Запретным Лесом.

– Хм, – повторил не убежденный Гарри, и Ремус задался вопросом, должен ли он сейчас настоять на своем. Но тут ребенок решительно постарался изменить тему разговора: – Хагрид сказал мне, что ты, когда был маленьким, делал много глупостей с Мар... с Мара...

– Мародерами? – спросил Ремус, охваченный новым беспокойством.

До того он рассказывал о Лили и Джеймсе, показывал фотографии, рассказывал веселые истории о них. Говорил об их столкновениях – всех ли? Да, на данный момент обо всех – с Волдемортом. Он знал, что когда-нибудь расскажет о Сириусе и Питере, вот только хотелось, чтобы Гарри был постарше. Кто знает, чего хотел Хагрид... Невозможно воспитывать Гарри, ограничив круг его общения, контролировать всю доходящую до него информацию. А ребенок восторженно подтвердил эту мысль:

– Да, точно!

– И что же такое он сказал тебе? – поинтересовался Ремус, готовясь защищаться.

– Ничего, – ответил Гарри, снова пожимая плечами. – Просто что вы делали глупости. Это правда?

– Можно и так сказать, – признал Ремус, улыбаясь. Причин скрывать те шалости он не видел. – Ну и тогда мы были очень юными. А потом, когда стали постарше, нас уже делали ответственными за все происходящее, – добавил он уже больше для себя самого.

– Но так нечестно! – возмутился ребенок, возможно, злясь еще и потому, что это напомнило несправедливость его дяди и тети.

– Как знать, Гарри. Их можно понять: частенько они бывали правы! – сообщил со смехом Ремус.

Ребенок помолчал, переваривая ответ, а потом возобновил вопросы: – Он говорил о моем отце, о тебе, и еще о двух...

– О Питере и Сириусе? – вздохнул Ремус. Ну вот. Раньше, чем планировалось, но и слишком долго оттягивать этот момент не получилось бы. – Что же. Сириус был лучшим другом твоего отца, Джеймса. И большего мастера разномастных шуток и розыгрышей я не встречал. Он не боялся ничего. Кроме того, он был твоим крестным, – добавил мужчина, не зная, нормально ли охарактеризовал бывшего друга.

– Был? – тут же переспросил Гарри, и его глаза сверкали, когда он представлял Сириуса.

_«__Мне, наверное, стоило рассказывать не так,_ – говорил себе Ремус. – _Но почему я просто не могу его возненавидеть?__»_

– Он сейчас в тюрьме, Гарри, – неохотно ответил он. – В Азкабане. И оттуда он не выйдет.

– Почему?

_«__Конечно_, – подумал Ремус, отводя взгляд и пытаясь придумать, как лучше всего ответить. – _Как мог ребенок не задать именно этот вопрос? Его же здесь все просто подталкивали интересоваться происходящим. И что иное он мог спросить?__»_

– Гарри, – серьезно произнес Ремус, но сразу же решил говорить мягче, ведь сидящий рядом с ним ребенок тут же застыл. – Я знаю, мой ответ тебе не понравится. Но я обещаю, когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе о Питере и Сириусе – и как умер Питер, и почему Сириус в тюрьме. Это очень грустная история. И сейчас лучше, если я придержу ее у себя. Согласен?

На личике Гарри появилось разочарование, но, видимо, настаивать он не решился. И хотя Ремус сейчас немного успокоился, часть его все же сожалела, что ребенок еще преисполнен страхом и опасается продолжать расспросы. Но вот слова мальчика, последовавшие затем, сильно удивили его, ведь ребенок робко поинтересовался:

– Ты о них всегда думаешь, когда становишься таким печальным?

Ремус сглотнул плотный комок в горле, прежде чем смог ответить.

– О них и о твоих родителях, – признал он сдавленным голосом, не понравившимся и ему самому. Ведь Гарри следовало смотреть в будущее, а не вспоминать о прошлом. – Но хватит уже об этом! – и Ремус бросился щекотать мальчика, приговаривая: – Я волк, жаждущий поцелуев и ласки!

Смех Гарри, молящего прекратить его щекотать, развеял всех собравшихся вокруг призраков прошлого быстрее солнечного света.

– Ты готов? Тогда пошли завтракать!

_**Примечание автора**_. Полнолуния: 16 декабря 1986, 15 января 1987

_**Сноски.**_

9. Хотя названное в фанфике имя совсем не то, что указано было во французской википедии, «Joey, le Moldu fou», в википедии все же назван «Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou». В дальнейшем в фанфике так же упоминается «Martin Miggs». Именно поэтому я взяла на себя смелость все же заменить «Joey».


	11. 11: Папа Луна

_**11. Папа Луна.**_

– Профессор Люпин?

Ремус удивленно повернулся к очень бледной Минерве МакГонагалл, без стука влетевшей в его класс, что совсем ей было не свойственно.

– Профессор? – машинально спросил он и быстро добавил: – Гарри?

Минерва со вздохом кивнула, а потом сказала:

– Боюсь, так и есть. Его нет уже три часа! Его ищут все эльфы, а в последний час присоединились мистер Филч, профессор Флитвик и я. Не думаю, что он в замке.

– А где он, по-вашему, должен быть?

В голосе Ремуса звенел лед, и студенты, с любопытством слушавшие их разговор, опустили головы. Они знали, что таким тоном их профессор говорил очень редко, но тогда впереди не ждало ничего хорошего. И даже если им и было интересно, привлекать внимание к себе сейчас не следовало.

– Не знаю, – с искренним сожалением ответила Минерва. – Дамблдор... профессор Дамблдор, – поправилась она, вспомнив об учениках, – отправился к Хагриду. Он велел мне предупредить вас.

То, что директор школы присоединился к поискам, говорило так много, что Ремус оставил напрасную надежду.

– Иду, – выдохнул он с покорностью судьбе. Повернувшись к ученикам, он сказал более твердым голосом: – Прошу прощения, что должен оставить вас до конца занятия. Домашнее задание – закончить чтение главы о европейских вампирах. Запишите вопросы, если они у вас появятся, в начале следующего урока я отвечу на них.

Ученики торопливо покидали класс, когда мужчина бросил:

– Надеюсь, всем понятно, что я задал это вам не для факультативного чтения.

– Конечно, профессор, – подтвердили несколько рейвенкловцев, не успевших выйти.

Хоть Минерва и беспокоилась о Гарри, она все же не смогла сдержать улыбку, слыша это ненужное предупреждение. Прошло всего несколько месяцев, а никто уже не сомневался: Люпина его ученики любят и уважают настолько, что никто не собирался прийти на его занятия, не выполнив домашнее задание. Она надеялась, что он осознал и оценил такую компенсацию за прошлое и судьбу изгнанника, которая, как он считал всего несколько месяцев назад, ожидала его. Но не время говорить об этом. Особенно сейчас, когда они бежали, чтобы присоединиться к профессорам и Хагриду у опушки Запретного Леса.

– Неужели вы правда думаете, что Гарри рискнул бы пойти туда? – раз за разом спрашивал Хагрид Дамблдора. – Он ЗНАЕТ, что там опасно! Он же смышленый малый, и я ему много раз повторил это!

– Возможно, – ответил директор с непроницаемым видом, – но Гарри уже несколько недель пытается определить границы дозволенного. Так, Ремус?

Профессор защиты от темных искусств отсутствующе глянул на него. Он и сам задавался вопросом, что же заставляло мальчика с недавних пор пренебрегать всеми данными ему запретами. Да, он улыбался, и когда Гарри в первый раз отказался доесть овощи, и когда топал ногами, не желая ложиться спать. Возможно, не стоило этого делать, ведь сегодня ребенок, похоже, решил пренебречь обязательным запретом: «Этот замок – твой дом, ты можешь гулять по нему сколько захочешь и где захочешь, но я всегда должен знать, где ты находишься. А это значит, что тебе запрещено заходить за домик Хагрида. Все понятно?» Он уже и не помнил, сколько раз повторил свои слова, над которыми так долго думал, старательно уравновешивая призыв к исследованию территории и желание защитить.

Стало быть, застенчивый пугливый ребенок, перед Рождеством появившийся в Хогвартсе, уже к марту оказался охвачен вихрем игривости, – чему, кстати, все обрадовались, – а к концу апреля вообще осмелел, все чаще предавая забвению правила, раз за разом напоминаемые Ремусом. Кстати, взрослых в замке это уже начало беспокоить и утомлять. За последние три недели он исчезал по меньшей мере четыре раза, приходилось мобилизовывать весь преподавательский состав и домовых эльфов, чтобы найти его в самых неожиданных местах: в запаснике Северуса в башне – Снейп из-за этого в течение почти недели выказывал свою неприязнь и высокомерие в особенно ярких проявлениях; в вольере; на самом верху Астрономической башни; в подземном переходе, ведущем в Сладкое Королевство... Никто не знал, как он умудрялся попасть в эти места, далекие от тех, где он должен был находиться, или же защищенные паролями. Дамблдор предположил, что замок просто помогал ребенку из-за его наивности – в отличие от учеников, знающих и соблюдающих правила школы.

– Полагаю, тут происходит нечто подобное действиям Выручай-комнаты – вы ее знаете, конечно, Ремус, можете даже не пытаться отрицать, – размышлял он. – Гарри хотел войти, и замок пропускал его.

Был замок сообщником ему или нет, каждое исчезновение ребенка заставляло Ленки просто обезумевать от беспокойства и вины. В последний раз Ремусу пришлось строгим приказом не дать ей обжечься о печную дверцу. И поскольку сейчас мужчина ее не видел, он начал опасаться худшего.

– Где Ленки?

– Я наказал ее сам, чтобы предотвратить попытку искалечиться, – ответил Дамблдор. – Она должна будет очистить от пыли мою библиотеку, на что ей понадобится несколько дней. С ней нужно поговорить, Ремус.

– Скорее нужно забрать у нее Гарри, – пробормотал тот.

– Это не ее вина! – поспешила вмешаться Минерва, не поняв, на кого злится ее младший коллега.

– Я и не думаю, что Ремус хоть на мгновение подумал, будто Ленки виновата, Минерва, – любезным голосом прервал ее Дамблдор и поспешил объяснить свою мысль: – Гарри велел эльфам передать Ленки, что отправился к Хагриду. А Хагрид был в лесу.

Ремус растеряно качнул головой, теперь понимая, почему все собрались тут. Говорить сейчас он просто не мог. Гарри в Запретном Лесу, один, сейчас, когда близится ночь.

– Давайте разделимся, – предложил Дамблдор. – Минерва, Хагрид, вы на восток, Северус и я пойдем к северу, Флитвик, вы вместе с Ремусом на запад.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

В это время Гарри с тревогой отметил, что становилось темнее.

_«__Ночь идет!_ – тревожился он. – _Что я буду делать, когда станет темно?__»_

Он знал, что волшебная палочка могла помочь, и даже заклинание помнил – «Люмос». Но права на волшебную палочку он не имел. Ремус очень понятно ответил на заданный вопрос, о чем Гарри сейчас с гримаской и вспомнил: «Гарри Поттер ты или нет, но волшебную палочку ты получишь только когда задуешь одиннадцать свечей на торте!» А когда он увидел в руках Гарри свою волшебную палочку, то начал ругаться и даже закрыл в комнате на час. Не самое лучшее воспоминание повлекло за собой следующее, угрозу, полученную после последней шалости: «Гарри, тебя несколько часов искали все в замке! Ты слышишь? Я в последний раз такой добрый! В следующий раз я не удовольствуюсь отправлением тебя в твою комнату подумать над своим поведением! Все понятно, Гарри?»

Гарри не посмел спросить, что тогда будет. Ему было слишком стыдно, что все его искали, и он искренне обещал всегда предупреждать Ленки, если захочет отойти от нее.

– Я ей передал, – бросил он сначала в небо, но потом в душе признал, что нечестен. Он ведь сказал первому попавшемуся на кухне замка эльфу «Я пойду навещу Хагрида у него дома», а не «Я найду его, где бы он ни был, даже в Запретном Лесу». Гарри был уверен, что такое эльфы бы не позволили. И сейчас мальчик все больше осознавал свою опрометчивость.

Вздыхая от усталости и беспокойства, мальчик размышлял над представшим перед ним выбором. Может быть лучше оставаться на месте, ожидая, когда придет разыскивающий его Ремус? Но как он отреагирует? Не решит ли он, что больше не хочет даже говорить с ним? Гарри скривился. Или же идти дальше, вдруг получится найти дорогу, ведущую к замку? Но как его там встретят? Об этом думать просто не хотелось.

Внезапно перед ним появилась огромная тень. Он развернулся, желая узнать, кто ее отбросил. Позади оказалась то ли огромная лошадь с человеческой головой, то ли человек с телом лошади – сложно сказать, как правильнее описать подобное создание. _«__Кентавр! А они редко показываются людям!__»_ – подумал ребенок, вспомнив рассказы Хагрида.

– Ты Гарри? – спросил кентавр безо всяких предисловий.

– Да, – ответил ребенок, на самом деле испугавшись сурового взгляда этого существа.

– Ты знаешь, что все в замке Хогвартс ищут тебя?

– Они... Они в лесу? – поинтересовался Гарри очень тихо, хотя и с облегчением. Он сейчас уже нашелся! Хотя его нашли даже в том подземном туннеле, куда он сам себе обещал больше не соваться. Уж слишком там оказалось темно.

– Мне сказали, что тебя не могли найти уже три часа. Если бы ты оказался моим детенышем, то никогда больше не повторил ничего такого, уж поверь! – строго заявил кентавр. – Я верну тебя твоему отцу. Именно потому, что он мой друг!

– Моему отцу? – пробормотал Гарри, впечатленный и самим кентавром, и его словами, и его странным упоминанием «отца» Гарри.

– Тебя ведь Ремус воспитывает, так? – спросил кентавр, одним своим видом показывая, что он на самом деле думал о результате воспитания Ремуса. И Гарри в свою очередь решил, что такое хорошее положение вещей очень скоро прекратится, потому что Луни не выдержит стыда из-за поведения воспитанника.

– Ты же приемный сын Ремуса? – снова заговорил кентавр, сейчас уже скорее любопытствующий, чем строгий.

– Да, – очень робко отозвался ребенок.

Ремус рассказывал о процедуре усыновления, которая должна была сделать Гарри его сыном, и добавил, что это важно для остальных, не для него. Ведь для него Гарри уже был «как его собственный сын». Гарри припомнил, как он радовался, слыша это, даже если не понимал всех слов. И его утвердительный ответ, похоже, прекратил вопросы кентавра. Тот присел, приказав:

– Садись!

Гарри сначала заколебался. Вроде бы ему говорили, что кентавры опасные создания, что к ним следовало относиться с недоверием... Но этот же говорил о Ремусе, как о друге... И все же и Хагрид, и Ремус постоянно твердили, что в магическом мире не следует идти за незнакомым созданием или касаться неизвестного предмета. Немало историй, рассказываемых Ремусом на ночь, доказывали, что для несоблюдающих такие простые правила детей все могло окончиться неприятностями. И вообще, охваченный запоздалой подозрительностью к кентавру, Гарри задавался вопросом, как на все произошедшее отреагирует Ремус.

– Он сердится? – захотел узнать мальчик.

Глаза кентавра странно сверкнули.

– Ремус? Давно пора было подумать об этом! Даже не знаю, что в нем преобладает – гнев или беспокойство. Садись же на меня! – приказал он. – У меня есть чем заняться, кроме таскания маленького невоспитанного человечка по лесу! Или ты предпочтешь заночевать тут?

Гарри кивнул, осознавая, что кентавр все же прав. Разумеется, он не собирался оставаться в этом лесу. Все же гнев Ремуса пугал его меньше.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Вот только когда кентавр доставил его к опекуну, мальчик уже был не так уверен в своих чувствах. Золотистые глаза Луни оказались холоднее льда, худощавое лицо было напряжено, а губы твердо стиснуты. Гарри с трудом сглотнул появившийся в горле комок. А тут еще Минерва, дедушка Альбус, профессор Снейп, профессор Флитвик и Хагрид спешили к нему, и они тоже выглядели недовольными.

– Гарри! Слава Мерлину! – воскликнула Минерва, прижав руки к груди, но Дамблдор остановил ее, прежде чем она кинулась обнимать мальчика.

– Спасибо, Флоренц, – сказал Ремус. – Спасибо, друг мой!

Кентавр кивнул.

– Я не стану говорить тебе «долг платежом красен», Ремус. Надеюсь, мне никогда не придется так беспокоиться о моих малышах. До свидания, друг мой, путь будет к тебе милосердна луна, – добавил он и галопом помчался в лес.

Гарри просто почувствовал, как взгляд Ремуса остановился на нем.

– Ты в порядке? – спокойно поинтересовался мужчина.

На глаза Гарри наворачивались слезы, но он пытался их сдержать. Он слабо кивнул, не в силах произнести даже такое коротенькое слово. Его удивляло спокойствие опекуна, а так же поведение собравшихся вокруг хогвартских профессоров. Вздох Ремуса, прозвучавший в ответ, совсем не успокаивал.

Дамблдор подошел к профессору защиты от темных искусств, сжал его плечо и прошептал на ухо:

– Понимаю, вам просто хочется забыть о случившемся, Ремус. Но сейчас нужно идти до конца. Он должен понять, что существуют границы дозволенного, и только вы можете их обозначить!

Ремус кивнул в ответ, а затем взял дрожащего Гарри на руки. Когда глаза ребенка оказались на уровне его глаз, он тихо сказал:

– Гарри, это было уж слишком.

Маленький мальчик уткнулся лицом в его плечо, стараясь спрятать слезы, а Ремус понес его к замку.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Широкие шаги Луни позволили быстро достичь тайного входа в преподавательское крыло – Ремусу сейчас совсем не хотелось идти через большой холл! – и оттуда было рукой подать и до их квартиры. На миг заколебавшись, мужчина вошел в комнату Гарри и усадил мальчика на постель. Став напротив, он долго смотрел на него, прежде чем спокойным ровным голосом спросить:

– Где ты был, Гарри?

– Я просил передать Ленки, – начал Гарри, все еще надеясь оправдаться.

– Ты не говорил, что пойдешь в лес, – сухо прервал его Ремус.

Гарри сглотнул. Сейчас он понимал, что избежать гнева опекуна не удастся.

– Мне так жаль... Я просто хотел увидеть Хагрида, а его не оказалось дома. Я... я подумал, что найду его на опушке леса. Но я зашел слишком глубоко в лес. Я не нашел дороги... Я... мне... мне так жаль! – добавил он со слезами в голосе.

Но Ремус не позволил себе смягчиться. Не на этот раз. Повезло, что именно Флоренц нашел Гарри, а ведь до появления кентавра на него могли наткнуться другие существа, не слишком расположенные к людям. К несчастью Ремус слишком хорошо понимал это.

– Да? И что же тебе жаль? Можно узнать? – спросил он, стараясь говорить ровно.

– Я не должен был этого делать, – растеряно пробормотал ребенок.

– Да? И почему же? – тем же тоном продолжил Ремус.

Только сжатые в кулаки ладони выдавали напряжение, воцарившееся в нем, а еще сейчас, когда опасность миновала, вернулся страх. Да, хотелось все позабыть, вот только уйти от этого разговора нельзя. Иначе могло случиться страшное... _«__Гарри один, ночью, в Запретном Лесу?__»_

– Потому... ты это запретил, – с трудом признал Гарри.

– Ага. Так ты вспомнил об этом? – резко произнес Ремус. Но, видя, что виноватый Гарри не может найти себе места, он решил, что пора заканчивать.

– А помнишь ли ты, что я сказал в последний раз, когда тебе захотелось исчезнуть?

Гарри кивнул, не смея поднять глаз.

– Значит, ты сейчас не должен удивляться, – констатировал Ремус.

Сев на постель, он потянул мальчика к себе на колени и пару раз шлепнул по попе, после чего позволил ему, рыдающему сесть рядом. Поднявшись с постели, он присел перед плачущим малышом на корточки и зашептал:

– Это мне, Гарри, нужно сожалеть. Мне больно, что ты вынудил меня на это. Но пойми, если понадобится, я снова и снова повторю сделанное! Есть правила, которым обязательно нужно следовать, если ты хочешь жить здесь. И ты должен это понять, – добавил он и вышел из комнаты.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

В комнате Гарри было тихо. Мальчик крепко прижимал к себе платок Уизли, он давал утешение, даже если сейчас его не превратили в оленя. Когда высохли слезы, он понял, что после долгого блуждания в лесу хотелось есть, но выйти он не посмел, так же как и вызвать Ленки. Он пока не видел эльфийку и задавался вопросом, не наказала ли она сама себя, как и прежде. Неприятная мысль! Сейчас он действительно чувствовал свою вину: боль Ленки, гнев Ремуса... В квартире тоже не раздавалось ни звука. Наверное, Ремус решил оставить его без ужина, – подумал он. В прошлом дядя и тетя часто поступали так, и из-за менее серьезных проступков!

Гарри вздохнул.

Ремус говорил, что вернется. Чтобы снова наказать, как часто делал дядя Вернон? Тяжело вздохнув, Гарри решил, что он заслужил. Перед тем, как зайти в лес, он колебался, но все же сказал себе: «Даже если он узнает, то, самое худшее, отправит в мою комнату, как раньше». Вышло иначе. Пришлось признать, что Ремус так же способен выпороть его! Но не смотря на болезненное открытие, ребенок все равно хотел, чтобы Ремус вернулся. Может быть, если он извинтится еще раз, Ремус обнимет его. Гарри никогда не чувствовал себя в такой безопасности, как прижимаясь к этому мужчине, неожиданно появившемуся в его жизни, чтобы полностью изменить ее.

_«__А ты его еще и не слушаешься!__»_ – сурово упрекнул он сам себя.

Когда ему надоело сидеть на кровати, он, чуть ослабевший от слез, встал и прошелся по комнате. На маленьком столе лежали рисунки, начатые им утром. На парочке он изобразил Ремуса, такого большого, худого в своей черной профессорской мантии, со светлыми волосами и золотистыми глазами. И улыбающегося. Гарри решил добавить на рисунок маленького – очень маленького – себя, с черными волосами, очками, одетого в голубую мантию волшебника. И поскольку нарисовал он себя в противоположном углу пергамента, Гарри сделал себе очень длинную руку, протягивающую цветы светловолосому мужчине. Жест извинения. Затем он большими буквами написал «Гарри» рядом с маленьким волшебником. Потом он хотел написать «Ремус» или «Луни», но он не знал, как пишутся все буквы, и потому не смог. Подумав, он нарисовал месяц, такой же желтый, как волосы волшебника.

Держа свой рисунок, он снова вернулся к своей постели, лег на живот и положил пергамент перед собой на подушку и улыбнулся Ремусу на рисунке.

– Прости, Ремус, мне действительно очень жаль. Я сделаю все, только бы жить с тобой здесь, – прошептал он.

Слезы размыли рисунок, и вдруг Гарри вспомнил урок тети Петунии Дурсль, подслушанный им у дверей кухни. «Смотри, Дидди, две палочки, накрытые перекладиной – П(10), гора с перекладиной – А, получилось ПА, и если повторить, то будет ПАПА». Ни о чем больше не думая, Гарри вскочил на ноги и дополнил рисунок неловкой надписью «ПАПА» рядом с большим волшебником. Впервые за последние часы он чувствовал гордость за себя. Снова улегшись в постель, он так и заснул, сжимая в ладони свой рисунок.

_**Сноски.**_

10. При переводе оригинала – «полумесяц и длинная палочка – Р». Но я решила описать русскую букву.


	12. 12: Ребенок, который рос в Хогвартсе

_**12. **__**Ребенок, который рос в Хогвартсе.**_

С п_а_рящим аппетитными запахами подносом Ремус снова поднимался по лестнице, ведущей к квартирам профессоров. Извинения – «Я настаиваю, Минерва, я должен извиниться за поведение Гарри! Я ответственен за него и должен был вмешаться раньше», – и разговоры с коллегами задержали его дольше, чем хотелось. А ему нужно поговорить с Гарри, пока тот не заснул. Он не мог не беспокоиться, что зашел слишком далеко, как бы его ни убеждали в обратном.

– Джеймс, Лили? Что бы вы сделали на моем месте? – задавался он вопросом.

Он был почти уверен, что Лили терпела бы намного меньше его. Она никогда не скрывала своей приверженности правилам, что очень долго противопоставляло ее Мародерам. Он с улыбкой вспомнил вспышки гнева Лили, когда они поздней ночью возвращались в гриффиндорскую башню. Джеймс особенно не любил придерживаться распорядка. «Правила, Лили, созданы для того, чтобы их обходить и нарушать!» – говорил он вместо оправдания. Но как бы он отреагировал сейчас, когда малолетний ребенок сознательно подверг себя опасности? Трудно сказать! Ведь в прошлом все они были очень беспечными!

Но вдруг ему вспомнилось, как Минерве, – конечно же тогда она была для них всех профессор МакГонагалл, – пришлось на некоторое время оставить класс. Она поручила Джеймсу, тогда еще не ставшему старостой, следить за порядком в классе – попыталась предотвратить беспорядки в самом начале, назначив одного из предполагаемых зачинщиков ответственным, как понял сейчас, десять лет спустя, Люпин. Конечно же Сириус предпочел пошалить, а не заниматься чтением заданного материала. После нескольких неудачных попыток призвать Сириуса, чье поведение явно грозило захлестнуть недовольством весь класс, к порядку, Джеймс, как и просила профессор трансфигурации, записал его фамилию в табеле. Ремус улыбнулся, припоминая нахмурившегося Джеймса и недоверие на лице Сириуса. Да и комментарий Минервы тоже был забавным: «Мистер Блэк, я даже представить не могу, что вы такое сумели придумать, чтобы заставить мистера Поттера раскрыть вас! Отработка со мною этим вечером, мистер Блэк». _«__Да_, – подумал Ремус, – _Джеймс никогда не боялся принимать на себя ответственность за разнообразные решения, даже если они были ему неприятны!__»_

– _Алохомора_, – произнес он, чтобы открыть дверь, не выпустив подноса из рук. В квартире оказалось слишком тихо. – Гарри, – позвал он.

И снова нахлынула тревога. Неужели его действия ранили мальчика так сильно, что он снова сбежал? А как ему отличить дурное обращение его родственников от заслуженного наказания? – поинтересовался тот самый неприятный голосок, который не давал ему в течение пяти лет даже интересоваться Гарри. Мужчина бросился в комнату, освещенную только ночником, загоравшимся ярче, когда кто-то начинал двигаться. В полутьме виднелся силуэт его подопечного, заснувшего в своей кровати на животике, крестом раскинув руки. Мужчина успокоился. _«__Вот видишь! Куда по-твоему он мог уйти?__»_ – гордо ответил он собственной паранойе.

Подойдя, он заметил на маленьком покрасневшем и чуть опухшем личике следы слез. Ребенок все еще был одет в ту самую грязную разорванную одежду, в которой Ремус его оставил. _«__Да, Ремус, из тебя получился просто замечательный опекун!__»_ – с сарказмом отчитал он себя, торопливо поставив поднос на комод, чтобы сесть рядом с мальчиком. Он осторожно разул его и постарался удобнее устроить на постели.

Ребенок так и не проснулся, только вздыхал со всхлипами, разрывавшими сердце взрослого. Следовало сменить ему одежду, заставить поужинать, но Луни не решился разбудить его. Он заметил на полу платок и упрекнул себя, что не превратил его в оленя перед уходом. Наверняка ребенок нуждался в нем. В этот миг Гарри перевернулся на спину и его левая ручка легла рядом. Двигаясь, ребенок выпустил лист пергамента, и тот опустился перед Ремусом. Рисунок был полон сожалений, нежности и надежды, и Ремус почувствовал, что его глаза увлажнились. Как отвергнуть такое доверие? Как остаться на высоте?

– Дорогой мой, – шептал Ремус, ласково гладя спутанные волосы. – Мой такой маленький мальчик.

Он попытался осторожно снять очки, но тут ребенок проснулся. Зеленые глаза мальчика смотрели на Ремуса с таким беспокойством, что мужчина сам удивился, как он мог быть настолько суровым с ним всего час назад.

– Тише, дорогой мой, тише! Засыпай снова! – попытался мужчина успокоить его.

Но Гарри, ошарашеный как изменением поведения Ремуса, так и внезапностью пробуждения, не смог сразу же заснуть снова.

– Уже утро? – поинтересовался он.

– Нет, Гарри. Прости, меня не было больше времени, чем я хотел. Ты заснул... Кушать хочешь? – с неловкостью произнес Ремус.

Гарри снова посмотрел на него. Глаза Луни улыбались, но ребенку хотелось окончательно успокоиться.

– Ты... ты больше не сердишься? – рискнул спросить он очень-очень тихо.

Ремус не спешил отвечать, борясь с первым порывом сказать, что уже все забыто. Потому что это неправда, а еще хотелось, чтобы подобное не повторялось как можно дольше. Наказание все же было необходимо, ведь он хотя бы так должен понять, что гулять в Запретном Лесу опасно.

– Гарри, я всегда злюсь, когда ты не слушаешься, – посмотрев на ребенка, он отметил, что его слова произвели ожидаемое впечатление. – Надеюсь, этого больше не повторится.

Гарри яростно закивал, но Ремус хотел добиться большего. Помолчав, ребенок прошептал:

– Я обещаю быть послушным, очень послушным!

– Больше никаких исчезновений? – настаивал Ремус.

– Нет, обещаю, обещаю!

– И больше не пойдешь один в лес?

– Нет, нет, никогда больше!

– Ты будешь поступать умнее! – добавил опекун строгим голосом, но выражение его глаз противоречило тону.

– А теперь я могу остаться?

Вопрос прозвучал совершенно естественно. Хуже того, в голосе ребенка звучала искренняя надежда. Вот только именно из-за нее у Ремуса перехватило дыхание.

– Гарри! Как ты мог даже подумать, что я позволю тебе уйти от меня?! И куда бы ты направился? – воскликнул он, и его пыл тут же обеспокоил ребенка.

– Я не знаю. Я подумал, что ты больше не хочешь меня.

После произнесения этих слов Гарри зарылся лицом в подушку, будто бы стараясь спрятать свое смущение.

– Гарри, я пытаюсь тебя усыновить, стать твоим отцом. Я не собираюсь избавляться от тебя!.. Тебе придется меня терпеть до тех пор, как ты не станешь взрослым мужчиной, – добавил он с нервным смешком, наконец произнеся то, о чем в последние дни думал.

Ребенок повернул голову, долго и внимательно смотрел на него, а потом прошептал:

– Моим отцом?

– Да, Гарри! Ты и сам ведь знаешь! Ты же написал это на своем рисунке! Я, конечно, не твой настоящий отец, но я хочу стать тебе папой, находящимся в твоем распоряжении.

– О, – воскликнул Гарри. – Ты самый лучший папа, которого я только видел!

И он бросился в объятия Ремуса. Они застыли на долгие мгновения, смакуя чувство единения. А затем Ремус усадил мальчика себе на колени и начал объяснять:

– Гарри, ты должен понять, что наказал я тебя потому, что сильно люблю. Когда ты был у Уизли, ты видел сердитых Молли или Артура?

– Ой, да, много раз, – легко признал Гарри. – Однажды Молли даже шлепнула Джорджа, потому что он дал нам конфеты, которые продырявили язык и Рону, и мне.

Ремус улыбнулся. Близнецы Уизли обещали стать истинными баламутами, они будут очень беспокойными учениками, когда появятся в Хогвартсе.

– И ты думаешь, что она не любит Джорджа?

– Нет, любит! – ребенок прижался к мужчине и добавил: – А можно тебя на самом деле называть папой?

– Если ты так хочешь, Гарри, – выдохнул Ремус, немного испугавшись решения ребенка, а так же впечатления, которое произвело на него мужество мальчика. – Я буду очень горд этим!

– Спасибо... папа!

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

На следующее утро Ремус решил, что до завтрака они отправятся на кухню. Гарри извинился перед каждым из эльфов, и многие из них от волнения разразились слезами. Ленки своими шрамами – в конце концов она решила остановиться на ожогах раскаленным утюгом – и пришибленным видом произвела очень сильное впечатление на Гарри, с плачем кинувшегося ее обнимать, обещая больше никогда так не делать.

– Видишь, Гарри, мы ответственны за тех, кого любим, даже если они и не люди, – говорил Ремус, ведя его в Большой Зал.

Когда они вошли туда и двинулись к профессорскому столу, на них с любопытством смотрели многие ученики. Шепот становился все громче, и Гарри даже разобрал кое-что из сказанного ими: «...совсем один в Запретный Лес...», «...нет даже шести лет...», «...кентавр отыскал...», «...не могли найти целых четыре часа...», «...Люпин был взбешен...». Чувствуя, что краснеет, ребенок прятался за Ремусом, пока тот не усадил его рядом с собой за профессорским столом.

– Ты должен что-то сказать, так, Гарри?

Все сидящие за столом смотрели на него – и это было хуже, чем перешептывания в Большом Зале. Но Ремус ждал, а Гарри не хотел разочаровывать его.

– Я... прошу прощения, что... что пошел в Лес... один.

Достаточно? – спрашивали его глаза у улыбающегося Ремуса. Он не заметил, как заблестели глаза Минервы, не видел улыбку профессора Флитвика, не слышал и скептического ворчания профессора Снейпа, не отметил и неодобрительного взгляда Дамблдора, брошенного на зельевара.

– Что же, Гарри, – ответил ему директор, – мы надеемся, что это в последний раз!

– Ой, да! – простодушно пообещал ребенок. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня снова шлепали!

Ремус немного покраснел, но остальные взрослые просто рассмеялись – даже профессор Снейп.

– По-моему, хорошее решение, Гарри! – прокомментировал Дамблдор с весельем. – Вы говорили ему о новом распорядке дня, Ремус?

– Нет, еще нет. Я хотел рассказать ему здесь, профессор. Вместе со всеми вами, – и он повернулся к Гарри. – Мы подумали, что тебе, наверное, стало с Ленки скучно. Хотя скука не причина сбегать от нее! – тут же поспешил уточнить он. – Но принятое до сих пор решение оказалось не самым лучшим выбором, как для тебя, так и для нее. Минерва и Филиус согласны помочь мне обучать тебя читать, писать, рисовать и считать. Ты утром будешь заниматься с самым свободным из нас. Иногда ты будешь посещать с нами занятия, где следует вести себя очень послушно!

Гарри почувствовал, что сейчас нужно кивнуть.

– Далее, во второй половине дня, когда занятия позволят, с тобой согласился заниматься Хагрид.

– Хагрид? – переспросил Гарри, видимо, не поверив собственным ушам.

– Гарри, посмотри на меня! – настойчиво сказал Ремус. – Я знаю, ты с Хагридом дружишь, но я хочу, чтобы ты СЛУШАЛСЯ его!

Гарри лихорадочно закивал.

– Иначе тебе придется проводить послеобеденное время в моем классе, – с угрозой сообщил Ремус.

– Я понял, папа, я понял! Я действительно должен слушаться всех, – ответил Гарри, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно убедительно.

Все взрослые смотрели на них, разинув рты. Гарри даже не понял, почему. Он что, сказал какую-то глупость? Ремус обернулся к ним.

– Гарри сегодня решил называть меня «папой», – тихо объяснил он.

Дамблдор молча кинул – казалось, он уже был готов к такому повороту. Минерва украдкой смахнула слезу. Филиус открыто захлопал в ладоши.

– Поздравляю, Ремус. Полагаю, это ответ на все мучившие вас вчера вопросы. Согласны?

Остальные профессора одобрительно зашумели. Даже Северус посмотрел на Ремуса и Гарри так, будто видел их в первый раз.

– Удачи, Люпин, – в конце концов бросил он.

Ремус обнял Гарри за плечи и притянул его к себе.

– Спасибо, Северус, полагаю, она мне понадобится, – со смехом согласился он.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Минерва и Филиус были милыми людьми и хорошо относились к Гарри, так что Ремус всегда знал, с кем можно поделиться интересными достижениями Гарри. А их хватало. Гарри очень гордился своими буквами, рисунками и цифрами, ведь сейчас у него получалось изобразить намного больше, чем по его воспоминаниям мог Дадли. В знаниях он почти догнал Рона, изучавшего, как выяснилось, алфавит и цифры с помощью своей матери.

– А мне помогал мой папа, – объяснил он Рону.

– Хорошо, что у тебя тоже появился папа, – заявил его друг.

Каждый из трех профессоров, с которыми он обычно проводил утро, преподавал в своем стиле, но всех их любили ученики, и ребенок не чувствовал неприятностей или беспокойства в их классах. Кроме того, профессора признали слишком опасным его присутствие с группами старше четвертого курса, и пусть даже младшекурсники казались мальчику слишком большими, он с ними все равно стеснялся меньше, чем в общении со старшекурсниками. Но, несмотря на все предосторожности, именно с первокурсниками Гарри пришлось не раз столкнуться с последствиями плохо контролируемых заклинаний. Если бы у него спросили, он ответил бы, что именно в трансфигурации подобное отсутствие контроля обходится дороже всего. Но все равно он радовался, так часто видя применение магии.

За миновавшие две недели Гарри уже понял, что Артур, отец Рона, не лгал, когда говорил, что магии учатся. Нужно только увидеть множество листов пергаментов, заполняемых учениками пометками и разнообразными теоретическими знаниями! Нужно только обратить внимание, как неутомимо они повторяют те или иные жесты или произносят странные слова, многие из которых Гарри успел запомнить, слова, которые назывались заклинаниями. Ребенок иногда задавался вопросом – мог ли он сам справиться с подобным? Когда же он поинтересовался у Ремуса, тот широко улыбнулся.

– Гарри, это не труднее, чем научиться читать или писать... Все уже заложено в тебе, просто нужно научиться владеть этим знанием.

– Я смогу это узнать? – все же продолжал беспокоиться мальчик.

– Я уверен, Гарри, – обещал его новый папа, притягивая мальчика в объятия.

Время, проводимое с Хагридом, так же оказалось занимательным и разнообразным, а когда погода оказывалась слишком ненастной или все были слишком заняты, он оставался с Ленки, или играя в своей комнате, или посещая кухню. А еще днем приходил поиграть с ним Рон. Как раз благодаря Рону Гарри узнал, что в Хогвартсе находятся двое его братьев – Билл, самый старший, он учился на четвертом курсе, и Чарльз, истинный сорвиголова, второкурсник. Оба они учились на Гриффиндоре. Гарри уже мог распознавать учеников факультетов по цветам их галстуков. А еще он знал, что Минерва была деканом Гриффиндора.

Гарри, как правило, был в восторге от учеников Хогвартса, но слишком робел и сам не рисковал к ним подходить. Помощь Рона стала очень кстати. Так что вскоре он уже осмеливался выскакивать во время перемен и атаковать учеников мнимой волшебной палочкой, а они притворялись, что он попал в них. Ремус иногда приходил восстановить порядок, утверждая, что старшим не слишком хотелось играть с ним, но на самом деле никто и ничто не мешало Гарри познавать магический мир.

Ничего удивительного, что он познакомился и с квиддичем. Причем решил поддержать команду Гриффиндора.

– Почему именно они? – удивился Ремус, когда ребенок выбрал красный свитер, чтобы выказать поддержку команде во время весеннего матча.

– Потому что это команда Билла и Чарльза, – объяснил Гарри, считая сказанное достаточной причиной.

– Это команда Гриффиндора, Гарри, – пытался объяснить Ремус, заранее предвидя, как можно истолковать такую поддержку. – Ни Билл, ни Чарльз не останутся в этой команде навсегда...

– Но ведь ты тоже был гриффиндорцем, так? – ответил ребенок. – И Джеймс и Лили тоже, да?

– Но ведь ничто не говорит, что ты тоже окажешься на Гриффиндоре, – старался доказать ему Ремус, не обращая внимания на то, что твердило ему сердце. Он слишком ценил свою беспристрастность к факультетам.

– Ты так думаешь? – тут же забеспокоился Гарри, так огорченно глянув на свой красный свитер, как будто ему навсегда запретили одевать его.

– Гарри, здесь, в Хогвартсе, тебя очень любят много учеников, не только Билл и Чарльз. На всех факультетах есть ученики, дающие тебе конфеты, играющие с тобой. Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы все изменилось из-за того, что они подумают, будто тебя интересуют только гриффиндорцы? – спросил Ремус.

– Нет, папа, – признал Гарри.

Чтобы окончательно разобраться с проблемой, Ремус зачаровал свитер Гарри так, чтобы на нем попеременно появлялись цвета всех команд, заметив: так он выиграет в любом случае, что бы ни произошло.

И пока Гарри исследовал Хогвартс и магию, Северус Снейп наблюдал за ним.

-ГП-ГП-ГП-

Честно говоря, мало что раздражало Северуса Снейпа больше, чем сообщения Альбуса Дамблдора, что он нашел очередного претендента на преподавание защиты от темных искусств. Его меньше злили даже слухи об изменении нормативов толщины стенок котлов, из-за которых пришлось бы полностью менять оборудование Хогвартса. Вот уже пять лет, как он ежегодно подавал заявление, желая занять этот пост, и всякий раз директор отклонял его, повторяя, что мужчина не готов. Но ни разу Северус не смог понять, по какой причине Дамблдор так считал. И кого же он принял через несколько дней после Хэллоуина, после очередной ночи, проведенной Северусом в извинениях перед Лили у развалин в Годриковой впадине?

Да вот беда не приходит одна, и Северус узнал, что оборотень возжелал стать опекуном Гарри Поттеру. Сыну Лили. А так же сыну Джеймса Поттера. Живому доказательству выбора Лили... и его собственного тоже: Гарри бы не выжил, если бы он не умолил Волдеморта пощадить его мать, ведь только это дало ей возможность пожертвовать собой для спасения сына. Кто бы захотел после такого видеть этого ребенка?!

Дальше оказалось еще хуже. Время шло, и он понял, что становление Люпина профессором Хогвартса дало ему статус, в глазах представителей Министерства позволяющий претендовать на опекунство. Оказалось, Люпина полностью поддерживает Дамблдор, который своими действиями в очередной раз показал пренебрежение Снейпом. И будто бы для того, чтобы еще сильнее уколоть его, Люпин за несколько недель стал любимчиком всей школы, популярным, как и все Мародеры когда-то! И пусть Минерва раз за разом утверждала, что при необходимости он мог проявить строгость, Северус предпочитал верить собственным глазам.

А затем пошли статьи, намеки на дурное обращение Петунии и ее мужа с ребенком. И Северус ночами напролет перебирал в памяти случаи, когда Лили отворачивалась от него из-за Петунии, вспоминая, как эта девочка сначала завидовала, а потом начала ненавидеть магию. Так что он даже не удивился, предположив, как сурово она могла отнестись к ребенку. Наоборот, он поразился тому, что не подумал об этом раньше. Неужели он оказался настолько подвержен тени власти своего отца, опасающегося и ненавидящего магию? Конечно, он размышлял над этим уже сам, ему не требовалось больше толчка в виде газетных обсуждений будущего Гарри. Хотя его не удивило и приглашение Люциуса и Нарциссы, хотевших разузнать величину поддержки Дамблдором кандидатуры Люпина. Но разве это не доказательство вредоносности сына Джеймса? Следует ли ему самому будить всех уже пять лет как похороненных призраков?

В общем, прибытие маленького Гарри вызывало в нем двойственные чувства. Он не поддался глупому бурлению чувств перед пятилетним мальчишкой, как весь школьный коллектив. Достаточно только на него посмотреть, и становилось понятно – вырастя, он станет копией своего отца с сияющими на лице глазами Лили. Честно говоря, это хуже всего, если отстраненно посмотреть на происходящее! И конечно же Снейп не удивился, когда преодолевший первую застенчивость ребенок начал доводить их своими капризами и исчезновениями. Он задавался вопросом: неужели Люпин действительно верил собственным утверждениям, что сумеет воспитать это маленькое чудовище? Как-то он почти пожалел оборотня: неужели ему так необходимо было, чтобы мальчишка назвал его «папой»?!

А затем он удивился. Ничего из придуманного им во время бессонных ночей так и не произошло. Люпин сумел увязать и свою преподавательскую деятельность, и роль приемного отца, и даже свою сущность оборотня. Его ученики достигли удивительного уровня знаний, особенно если сравнивать с достижениями его предшественников. После поразительного побега в Запретный Лес Гарри, похоже, успокоился и принял правила, установленные Люпином, а его присутствие в школе не принесло катастрофы. Он общался с учениками – разница в возрасте, конечно, сказывалась, но вот высокомерия, ожидаемого Северусом, не наблюдалось. И на квиддичный матч он прибыл в свитере всех хогвартских цветов, что декан Слизерина расценил хорошим дипломатическим шагом.

В результате, ведомый скорее собственным любопытством, чем какими другими причинами, а так же желая составить окончательное мнение, Северус Снейп предложил взять ребенка на свои уроки, когда во время очередного полнолуния Минерва несколько увлеклась практическими занятиями, а у Флитвика был насморк. Услышав его слова, ребенок с почти испугом распахнул свои зеленые глаза, но все же отважно согласился, особенно после того, как Дамблдор предложил ему идти с профессором Снейпом, прокомментировав:

– Почему бы и нет, Северус. Уверен, Ремус не станет возражать, а вам обоим, и тебе, и Гарри, многое запомнится!

Как будто бы он знал, чему можно учить мальчонку пяти с половиной лет от роду!

До класса они добирались в молчании. Только подходя к двери, Северус поинтересовался:

– Ты знаешь, что такое зелья?

– Лекарства? Когда больны? – предположил Гарри, припомнив первое, не самое приятное знакомство с Перцовым зельем.

– Именно, – согласился Северус. – Но их можно применять и в иных случаях. Зелья – разнообразные смеси природных и магических элементов. При готовке нужны спокойствие и точность.

– Я буду вести себя смирно, – пообещал Гарри, у которого до сих пор осталась привычка становиться как можно более незаметным в классе.

– Вот и посмотрим, – отозвался Северус, входя с ним в класс.


	13. 13: Возраст выбора опекуна

_**13. Возраст выбора опекуна.**_(11)

Не в первый раз Гарри вместе с Ремусом шел в «Флориш и Блоттс» на Косой Аллее. Хоть они в основном покупали нужное в Хогсмиде или по почте, по крайней мере трижды в год они посещали магический квартал в Лондоне. Гарри вспомнил свое первое посещение этого места. Тогда они хотели выбрать ему подарок на шестилетие. Сама улица и ее волшебные магазинчики произвели на него гораздо меньшее впечатление, чем реакция узнавших мальчика людей. Эти люди напомнили ему толпу, собравшуюся у Норы во время слушанья дела об опекунстве. Хорошо, что тогда Ремус крепко держал его за руку и вежливо, но твердо говорил любому приблизившемуся слишком близко или начавшему сыпать вопросами, что нужно «дать ребенку расти в мире и спокойствии».

Со временем на него стали реагировать несколько иначе. Нет, люди не прекратили его узнавать, но вот речи их стало терпеть легче. «Как же ты вырос, Гарри!» – слышалось чаще всего.

Сегодня Ремус оставил его в разделе детской литературы, а сам направился посмотреть на новинки, появившиеся в отделе ЗоТИ, что могло оказаться слишком скучным для семилетки. Так что Гарри тоже мог выбрать себе книги, но отдел детской литературы ему покидать запретили. И ребенок за два года жизни с Ремусом прекрасно понял, что не слушаться нельзя.

Он уже успел выбрать для себя новый томик «Мигглза – безумного маггла», недавно появившийся в продаже, книгу о магических грибах и их свойствах, в которой он нашел кое-какие ингредиенты, используемые учениками в зельеварении, и еще одну, о магических способах передвижения в пространстве, как ныне применяемых, так и использующихся в прошлом (иллюстрации там оказались просто потрясающими), когда добрался до огромной книги, страницы которой медленно переворачивались одна за другой. Заинтересовавшись, он протянул руку, но его движение остановило магическое поле. Он покраснел, припомнив, сколько раз Ремус напоминал ему никогда не трогать незнакомых волшебных вещей. А затем его взгляд упал на рекламный листок, находящийся перед книгой: «_Уникальный универсальный бестиарий: о драконах для детей волшебников_. Данная книга реализуется только по предварительному заказу. Просим не трогать ее, а с возникшими вопросами обращаться к продавцам».

Иллюстрации были просто великолепны. Можно было рассмотреть каждую чешуйку на мускулистых спинах невероятных рептилий, заполонивших страницы книги. Гарри стоял, очарованный, разглядывая проходивших чередой животных, не обращая внимания на объяснения внизу страницы. Но все же он смог узнать несколько драконов, которых показывал Хагрид на книжных иллюстрациях в дождливые дни. Сейчас он лучше понимал восхищение лесника этими созданиями. А ведь и Чарльз, старший брат Рона, преклонялся перед ними. Гарри подумал, что им бы понравилась эта книга. Но ее необычная защита заставляла думать, что книга не из дешевых. _«Я покажу ее папе»_, – возбужденно решил он. Надеясь увидеть его подход, он повернулся, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с мальчиком своего возраста, сопровождаемым домовым эльфом.

– Убирайся, это моя книга, – заявил мальчик, довольно грубо толкнув его.

Ошарашенный Гарри, старясь не упасть, попытался уцепиться за стол, однако не удачно, и стопка книг, лежащая там, вместе с ним полетела на пол. Даже не посмотрев на него вторично, не то чтобы извинившись, мальчик потянулся к книге, но его руку, так же как и ругу Гарри чуть ранее, оттолкнуло.

– Тут магическое поле, хозяин Драко, – пискнул эльф.

– Ты можешь это достать?

– Добби может, но нельзя, молодой хозяин...

– Достань ее! – властно приказал мальчик, названный Драко. Видя, что эльф колеблется, он начал хныкать: – Мама сказала, что она купит мне все, что тут есть! А иначе этот мальчик заберет ее! Поспеши!

Эльф, похоже, не способный противиться отданному приказу, с видимой неохотой протянул руки. А вот Ленки бы смогла, – решил Гарри, собирая упавшие книги. Ремус составил длинный список вещей, в которых эльфийка не должна была подчиняться мальчику, например, ограничивая количество шоколада, который он мог съесть, не давая оставлять недоеденные завтраки, обеды и ужины, не позволяя ложиться позже, чем следовало, да и вообще, не потакая любым другим «капризам». Похоже мальчик, которого назвали Драко, с такими правилами не знаком, и Гарри сейчас немного завидовал ему, видя, что у него хватило наглости воспользоваться способностями и усердием домового эльфа.

– Нужно спросить у продавца, – заметил он, но ни мальчик, ни эльф не обратили на его слова внимания.

Книга оказалась огромной, и эльф старался вытащить ее, пока Драко нетерпеливо топал ногами рядом. Сначала он попытался призвать ее магией, но том защитили от манящих чар. В конце концов Добби сам вошел внутрь магического поля и принялся вытаскивать книгу собственноручно при полном одобрении Драко. Когда книга поддалась, эльф качнулся назад, увлекая за собой Драко и роняя огромный том. Тот оказался слишком тяжел, чтобы отлететь слишком далеко, но упав на пол, он продолжил скольжение, пока не уткнулся в стену. И тут же прозвучал пронзительный звон.

Недолго думая, Гарри бросился поднимать книгу – Ремус успел внушить ему глубокое уважение к книгам и страх перед порванными страницами и растерзанными переплетами. Явившаяся продавщица бросилась на него, резко выхватив книгу.

– Да как ты это сделал, ты!..

– Я не...

– Он ее взял! Он не хотел, чтобы ее купил я! – тот час же захныкал светловолосый мальчик, поднимаясь так медленно, как будто бы упал именно из-за Гарри.

– Ты хотел ее купить? – спросила продавщица.

– Мой эльф купил бы ее для меня, – уточнил Драко. – Добби, позови маму! Мама вам все объяснит, мэм!

Видя пристальный взгляд продавщицы, Гарри понял, что и сам должен как можно быстрее предоставить заслуживающее доверия объяснение, но его настолько удивила слишком легко выданная другим мальчиком ложь, что он даже не знал, что сказать.

– Я просто смотрел на нее...

– И она внезапно оказалась у тебя в руках? – с иронией продолжила продавщица. – Где твои родители?

От ее вопроса во рту Гарри пересохло. Она разбудила казалось бы позабытую боль. Ту самую, что каждый вечер заставляла его плакать во сне, в доме на Тисовой улице. Его родители умерли... но сейчас у него есть папа, все же вспомнил он слова, которые повторял Ремус всякий раз после того, как Гарри видел преследовавший его кошмар с зеленой вспышкой.

– Мой папа сейчас в разделе защиты от темных искусств, он профессор и...

– Ты сын Ремуса Люпина? – воскликнула продавщица с несколько меньшей подозрительностью. Заметив подошедшего коллегу-продавца, она добавила: – Крис, заглуши сирену и попроси профессора Люпина подойти к нам!

Важная, очень элегантно одетая светловолосая дама – вот только на лице ее красовалось неприятное презрительное выражение – вошла в помещение.

– Драко? Добби? – позвала она. Затем, увидев сына, она нахмурилась. – Мерлин, Добби, как ты можешь позволить хозяину Драко оставаться таким грязным даже на пару минут!

– Мама! – воскликнул мальчик, бросаясь к женщине и указывая пальцем на Гарри. – Он хочет взять мою книгу!

– В чем дело? – спросила мать мальчика, глядя на продавщицу так, будто бы именно она была ответственной за все происходящее.

– У нас несколько запутанная ситуация, миссис...

– Малфой, Нарцисса Малфой, – произнесла женщина, вскинув подбородок, будто бы показывая, насколько она горда своим именем.

Сердце Гарри чуть не остановилось. Два года назад именно Малфои хотели забрать его. Он не собирался говорить о них, но фамилию запомнил. Похоже, на продавщицу тоже фамилия произвела определенное впечатление, но она все же начала отвечать:

– Я не знаю, как дети сделали это, но...

– Это он! – вновь подчеркнул Драко, обвиняя Гарри.

– Неправда! – ответил обвиненный, наконец осознав свое положение. Сейчас придет Ремус. Ремус любит книги, слишком любит, чтобы не обратить на них внимание. И как он расценит обвинение Гарри в краже чего-то очень дорогого?

Нарцисса Малфой оглядела его с таким пренебрежением, с каким смотрят на драконий навоз, а затем снова нахмурилась, как будто бы ей в голову пришла какая-то неприятная мысль.

– Я точно не знаю, что произошло, мэм, – поспешила вмешаться продавщица со всей твердостью, которую смогла проявить. – Но сомнительно, что ребенок способен преодолеть магическое поле. Только эльф мог бы...

Добби сжался, слыша слова продавщицы, а затем принялся биться головой о пол, крича:

– Плохой Добби! Получи! И это!

– Возможно, ваш сын хотел защитить его? – робко предположила продавщица, сама уже сомневаясь в сказанном. Никто из Малфоев даже не махнул в сторону эльфа, к вящему ужасу Гарри, который, не выдержав, остановил самоистязания несчастного, заставив его подняться.

– Спасибо, юный господин, – выдохнул Добби.

– Спасибо, мой мальчик, – процедила Нарцисса. – Как тебя зовут?

– Гарри.

– Это сын профессора Люпина, – добавила продавщица, без сомнения надеясь успокоить миссис Малфой.

– Вот оно как, – прокомментировала Нарцисса странно удовлетворенным тоном. Выражение ее лица стало чуть менее неодобрительным, когда она протянула руку ребенку. – Очарована, Гарри. Значит, тебе нравятся книги и драконы?

– Это моя книга, – пропищал Драко, обеспокоившись, что его мать может отдать так страстно желаемый им том другому мальчику.

– Я рассматривал книги, – вежливо ответил Гарри, молясь, чтобы папа поскорее пришел. Даже если он станет ругать его за беспорядок в книжном магазине, он хотел вцепиться в его руку и чувствовать себя в полной безопасности.

– Миссис Малфой? – встревожился Ремус, войдя в зал. – Продавец сказал мне, что я должен прийти... Гарри, все в порядке?

– Папа! – Гарри бросился в его объятия, игнорируя высокомерный насмешливый взгляд Драко. – Я только подобрал книгу!

– Кажется, теперь ясно, что именно эльф Малфоев вытащил этот том из защитного поля. Очевидно, чтобы купить, – отважно сказала продавщица, возможно потому, что чем дальше, тем больше останавливалось зевак, любопытствующих, что заставило оказаться рядом хогвартского профессора и жену Люциуса Малфоя. – Это просто недоразумение. Мне жаль, что я обвинила тебя, Гарри.

Множество шепотков повторили имя «Гарри». Другие поспешили напомнить и фамилию – «Поттер» – к большему унижению ребенка. Он не хотел, чтобы его считали вором. А еще он был не уверен, что ему хочется, чтобы его называли «Гарри Поттером». Он не слишком понимал, почему, но ему не нравилось, как люди произносили его имя.

– Можем мы уйти, папа? – выдохнул он, дернув за руку не двигающегося мужчину.

– Не слишком ли вы торопитесь, мистер Люпин? – поинтересовалась Нарцисса. – «Папа»? Вы всего лишь временный опекун этого ребенка...

– Но я очень надеюсь вскоре стать для него кем-то большим, – ответил Ремус, не проявляя явных эмоций.

Но вот Гарри инстинктивно сильнее вцепился в его руку. Одна только мысль оказаться без Ремуса тревожила, вызывала желание сбежать.

– Вы думаете, уже выиграли? Закон все же не на вашей стороне. Или же оборотни сейчас выше по рангу волшебников? – ядовито разглагольствовала мать Драко.

Ремус устало улыбнулся.

– Именно вы меряетесь рангами, миссис Малфой. Я же просто хочу дать стабильную семью сыну моих друзей, погибших ради всеобщей свободы.

– Скоро мы увидим, кто поддался иллюзиям самообмана, – решила Нарцисса, беря своего сына за руку, как бы в отражение действий Гарри и Ремуса, и собравшись уходить.

– Мама, книга! – снова проныл Драко.

– Добби, уладь тут все! – бросила Нарцисса Малфой, даже не обернувшись.

– Мне жаль, – шепнула продавщица Ремусу. – Мы можем порекомендовать вам иной экземпляр, если вы желаете...

– Я рассматривал ее для Хагрида или Чарльза, – пояснил Гарри, не желающий получить книгу, создавшую для него столько неприятностей. – А пришел он со своим эльфом, и они ее взяли.

– Ясно. Я понял, нас не интересует, мисс. Извините за беспокойство. Ты что-нибудь выбрал, Гарри?

Ребенок заколебался. Ему хотелось покинуть это место, но он уже выбрал три книги, а сейчас Ремус добавил их к своим покупкам. Продавщица пообещала отослать в Хогвартс отобранное Ремусом.

Несколькими минутами позже, уже находясь снаружи, Гарри не знал, что и думать о случившемся. Ремус выглядел озабоченным, и Гарри задавался вопросом – будет ли он ругаться, – и мучился между осознанием несправедливости и мыслью, что он без сомнения все заслужил.

Они ни о чем не говорили, пока не заняли столик у Флориана Фортескью, ожидая заказанное мороженное. Гарри надеялся, что это добрый знак, свидетельствующий о хорошем настроении Ремуса, но позабыть о противоположном все же не смел.

– Не думай об этом больше, Гарри, – вдруг вздохнул его папа. – Когда-нибудь с ними все равно пришлось бы встретиться. Англия не настолько большая, чтобы можно было вечно избегать Малфоев.

– Это они хотели стать моими опекунами? – рискнул проверить свою догадку Гарри.

– Да.

– И все еще хотят? – продолжил расспросы Гарри, желая уточнить, правильно ли он понял последние слова той дамы.

– Да.

– А могут ли?

Ремус пожал плечами. Он не лгал Гарри в течение двух миновавших лет и не собирался начинать сейчас.

– Да.

Ребенок не нашел, что сказать в ответ, и Ремус взял его за руку.

– Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе два года назад? Я не оставлю тебя без боя, Гарри, и, если понадобится, мы с тобой вдвоем уедем очень далеко, – шептал он, напоминая свое обещание и спрашивая сам себя, сможет ли сдержать его. Воздействие на него снова будет огромнейшим. Его ликантропия выставлена напоказ. Он мог все потерять. Гарри, должность. А так же он мог умереть.

– А ты все еще хочешь? – спросил ребенок все тем же тоном, но его бровки нахмурились.

– Что именно, Гарри?

– Ты все еще хочешь меня?

– Как ты можешь спрашивать такое, Гарри? Неужели ты думаешь, что я смогу жить без тебя рядом?

Ребенок опустил глаза и пожал плечами.

– Я... не всегда привожу в порядок свою комнату... и книги... и капризничаю с Ленки, – перечислил он последнее, за что ругал его Ремус.

И тут же Ремус в ответ широко улыбнулся.

– Несмотря на твои серьезные недостатки, я полагаю, что не хочу отдавать тебя, – ответил он, не скрывая насмешки. – Мне бы иначе не хватало слишком многого – твоей ласки, твоих улыбок, твоих рисунков, твоего смеха, необходимости каждый вечер превращать тот бедный дырявый платок... – перечислил в свою очередь взрослый.

– Правда?

– Клянусь.

Улицы сменялись улицами. Улицы, полные магглов, улицы без магглов. Грязные улицы, чистые улицы. Роскошные улицы, прочие улицы. Ремус почти не обращал на них внимания. Но время от времени он замечал отца с ребенком и останавливался посмотреть на них. А так он просто шел дальше. И правда, ему сейчас больше нечего было делать!

– Сходите, пока ожидаете, к друзьям, – посоветовала ему доктор Сьюзен Смайли, когда он привел к ней Гарри для психологической проверки.

Да, конечно! Он сядет на ближайший корабль к Азкабану и побеседует с Сириусом о будущем его крестника! Друзья? Какие друзья? Дамблдор союзник, а не друг. Дамблдор пожалел его, оказал доверие... но другом не стал. Их интересы совпали. А души? Нет. Минерва, в крайнем случае, но он ее бы просто испугал своими сомнениями.

Еще улица. Красный свет на светофоре. Пешеходный переход. Темза. Ремус сел на скамью, наблюдая, как лучи бледного декабрьского солнца рассыпают блеск по воде.

Уизли бы приняли его, но перед ними пришлось бы держать лицо. «Хороший» опекун. Рассказать им о своих сомнениях и страхах, чтобы обнаружить их в ближайшей статье Риты Скитер? Нет, спасибо.

_«Ты один, совсем один»_. Ну и? Что? Неужели из-за этого он худший из отцов для Гарри? Следовало успокоиться. Да, нужно успокоиться. Вот уже которую неделю он твердил себе это. А с каких пор? С тех самых, когда все былые демоны набрались новой силы, подпитавшись двумя годами семейного счастья. С тех пор, как он увидел слезы в глазах Гарри – как ТЕ слезы, ее слезы. А ведь их глаза так похожи... И слезы в глазах Гарри напоминали оброненные ею, когда он отступил, когда предпочел уступить Джеймсу. И такая же манера говорить.

_«Что я сделал, что больше не нужен тебе?»_

Оставить, прежде чем тебя самого бросят?

– Ты миновал уже тот возраст, – пробормотал он. – Сражайся! Черт возьми!

Но в том-то и проблема. Ремус это знал. Он предстал перед той же дилеммой – может быть неверной дилеммой? – которая преследовала его с самого детства. Ладно бы он держался в стороне, и старался защитить свое место в магическом обществе. И вот он занял место профессора! Он дорожил своей жизнью волшебника, – тем, что Волк чуть не отнял у него. Ладно бы он сражался с риском все потерять за любовь единственного человека...

Осторожность против любви к единственной персоне. Можно сказать, легкий выбор. Кто ты без любви? Но в реальности оказалось намного сложнее. _«А если, сбежав с Гарри, ты все возненавидишь? А если вам не удастся выкарабкаться? Ты не так силен, как Джеймс... Нет, ты слаб. Да, слаб, как Питер!»_ Он долго верил, что сильнее Питера, но потом, после того, как тот пожертвовал собой, задавался одним важным вопросом. Смог бы он сам, найдя Сириуса, попытаться убить его? _«Ага, не уверен!»_ – повторял гаденький голосок, преследовавший его уже которую неделю. С тех самых пор, как начался обратный отсчет времени его опекунства над Гарри.

Что же, нужно идти, чтобы сдерживать тот гадкий тихий голос. Он все же оказался менее выносливым. Да, Ремус сумел это вычислить. Наступал такой момент, когда под влиянием усталости разум прекращал придумывать всякие ужасы. По крайней мере, на время.

Когда Джеймс признался ему в своей любви к Лили, они уже четыре года были друзьями. Для такого, как он, для волчонка, возможность оказаться другом одной из самых красивых девушек школы ни с чем не могла сравниться! Да, рядом с нею и между Мародерами и было его настоящее место. А потом Джеймс несмело поинтересовался у него:

– _Как ты думаешь, могу ли я пригласить Лили пойти с нами в Хогсмид? Я... понимаешь... я ведь не перехожу тебе дорогу, Луни?_

Тогда был переломный момент. Он мог бы парой слов осадить Джеймса. _«Прости, Сохатый, но я успел первым! Без обид!»_ Но для него такая возможность оказалась всего лишь фантазией. Он смаковал ее, но оказался не готов подвергнуть свою дружбу с Джеймсом такому испытанию, и потому ответил:

– _Да нет, что ты! Я уверен, она обрадуется... И очень сильно._

Он встретился с нею у входа в класс Арифмантики – лишь они посещали это занятие.

– _Ремус, надо поговорить!_

– _Конечно, Лили... мне действительно понравился кабалистический подход к расчету инцидентов, а тебе?_

– _Это ведь один из ваших розыгрышей, Ремус, так?_

– _Что?_

– _Приглашение Поттера... наследник высокопоставленной семьи и крошка-маггла – просто невероятно романтично, да? Как ты можешь позволить им так поступить со МНОЮ?_

– _Ты ошибаешься, Лили, клянусь, Джеймс влюблен в тебя... Вот и все..._

– _ВСЕ? Как ты можешь такое говорить, Ремус Люпин? А? Да что за глупости поселились у тебя в голове?_

– _Лили? О чем ты, Лили?_

– _А как же МЫ, Ремус?_ – рявкнула она, и услышавшие ее ученики, любопытствуя, повернулись к ним. – _Как же МЫ?_

Не сумев вынести его молчание, она убежала, вся в слезах.

Как Гарри.

Как Гарри тем дождливым осенним воскресением. Он работал – точнее, делал вид – за своим рабочим столом. Ребенок забрался к нему на колени. Тихий и легкий, как котенок. Что там произошло? Может быть, он раздраженно дернулся, когда его перо неудачно соскользнуло? А Гарри опять принял все на свой счет? Он так и не понял, что вызвало у ребенка молчаливые слезы, но вскоре они закапали прямо на пергамент.

– _Гарри? Гарри, что ты плачешь, душа моя? Гарри, ответь мне._

– _Ты мне скажи..._

– _Что?_

– _Что я сделал? Что я сделал, что больше не нужен тебе?_

– _Гарри, ты ошибаешься..._

– _Папа, я боюсь потерять тебя..._

Ремусу понадобился целый день, чтобы вернуть улыбку ребенка. Но длинная бессонная ночь, последовавшая за тем днем, заставила его признать правоту Гарри. Неосознанно, несмотря на данные обещания, он уже был готов к тому, что лишится ребенка.

«_Потому что оборотни не имеют права на счастье?_»

Только один человек мог понять, что творилось сейчас у него в голове. Только один – Сириус. Беспечный, яркий, уверенный в себе и в нем... Сириус. Он всегда разбирался в его чувствах. Даже под безразличной маской Сириус замечал многое. Пусть обычно он оставлял роль психолога и озабоченного благосостоянием друзей и последователей Джеймсу, но чаще всего именно он раньше всех замечал, что что-то не так. И в своей собственной манере, так «по-сириусски» он старался во всем разобраться, прямо, без обиняков.

– _Скажи мне, Луни, почему именно Джеймс гуляет с Лили, а? Потому что оборотни не имеют права на счастье?_ – однажды бросил он, даже не стараясь смягчить свои слова. Конечно же Ремус так и не смог найти, что ответить и просто рассмеялся. А что тут надо было сделать? _«Бороться, Ремус, бороться»_ – голосом Джеймса ответил он сам себе.

– А сейчас в качестве свидетеля я приглашаю Северуса Снейпа, – произнес Люциус Малфой.

Зельевар прошел по залу суда совершенно так же, как проходил по учебному классу, быстрым шагом, и мантия его взлетала, как крылья. Подойдя, он оперся о барьер, отделяющий судей от публики, и устремил свои черные глаза на министра, возглавлявшего Суд. И Корнелиус Фадж первым отвел взгляд.

– Хмм... ну-ка... могли бы вы представиться суду...

– Я Северус Снейп, Северус Тобиас Снейп.

– Какую должность вы занимаете?

– Я уже пять лет преподаю зелья в Хогвартсе.

– Прекрасно. Мистер Малфой, уступаю вам вашего свидетеля.

– Профессор Снейп, – любезно начал Люциус Малфой, изящно поправив рукава адвокатской мантии(12) и показав ухоженные тонкие белые руки с кольцами на пальцах.

«Руки убийцы», – мысленно прокомментировал Северус.

– Профессор Снейп, если мои сведения верны, вы учились в то же время, что и Ремус Люпин?

– Совершенно верно.

Мужчины просто сцепились взглядами в молчаливом противостоянии. _«Э нет, Люциус, я не собираюсь облегчать тебе задачу»_, – с не проявившейся на лице насмешкой мысленно хмыкнул Северус.

– Очень хорошо... То есть, вы его уже давно знаете?

– Можно сказать и так, – признал Северус.

– Вы можете говорить более определенно, – с почти проявившимся раздражением бросил Люциус.

– Может быть вам так же стоит задавать более конкретные вопросы, сэр? – вежливо отозвался Северус.

Похоже, в зале намечалось волнение. По всем известным слухам оба мужчины были бывшими Пожирателями Смерти. Так почему же здесь они так сцепились? Не смогли в другое время прийти к согласию? Северус мог бы им ответить так: «Он вынудил меня прийти, но не заставит говорить то, что ему хочется».

– Что же, можете ли вы описать на этом процессе, каким учащимся был Ремус Люпин?

– Вы хотели сказать, каким товарищем по школе, сэр?

Люциус уже определенно злился.

– Будьте любезны, профессор Снейп!

– Так вот... он был очень хорошим учеником – для гриффиндорца, хочу уточнить... Да и шутником не из последних... он был из компании Джеймса Поттера, одним из известных вам Мародеров. Я не поддерживал с ним близких отношений, – ровно произнес Северус, одним своим тоном показывая, как ему не интересно рассказываемое.

– И вы свидетельствуете, что с его ликантропией – я цитирую сейчас вашего уважаемого профессора Дамблдора – в Хогвартсе никогда не возникало никаких проблем? – продолжал расспросы Малфой.

_«Вот оно что!»_ – одновременно поняли Северус, Ремус и Альбус Дамблдор. Но даже этот выпад был слишком очевиден. Северус оказался готов к нему.

– Вы намекаете на ту скверную шутку, что пытался с НАМИ сыграть Сириус Блэк? – переиначил вопрос зельевар.

Люциус кивнул, согласившись с сказанным, хотя произнесенное имя Сириуса Блэка заставило собравшуюся публику вздрогнуть.

_«Вот так, бедняга Мягколап, ты хотел стать знаменитым, а тут тобой и воспользовались»_, – с горечью подумал Ремус, уверенный, что сейчас уже не сможет помешать худшему. Казалось, Ремус должен бы его ненавидеть. Так почему на самом деле этого не произошло?

– Должен сказать, что без легкомысленности этого... человека ничего бы не случилось, – снова заговорил Северус с таким неприятным выражением на лице, что у Ремуса сжалось сердце, как если бы эта гримаса оказалась предназначена именно ему. Люциус кивнул головой, хотя, как оказалось, совершенно зря. – Но Ремус Люпин не может быть ответственен за это, ведь так? – ко всеобщему удивлению произнес зельевар. – Он уже превратился и не мог контролировать себя... И именно его друг, я хотел сказать, именно Джеймс Поттер, отец Гарри, спас меня... Точнее, нас он спас, Ремуса Люпина и меня, от злополучного столкновения, – уточнил он с таким видом, будто бы заставлял себя раскрыть все это, но при том не позволяя Малфою что-то сказать, чтобы остановить свидетельство.

Ремус был просто поражен. Конечно, сейчас в его взаимоотношениях с Северусом уже давно ничего не напоминало подростковую грызню. Конечно, тем утром он извинился. Конечно, он согласился стать одним из преподавателей Гарри, и сейчас их связывало удивительное взаимоуважение. Конечно, он предупредил о ходатайстве Люциуса. Но Ремус никогда бы не подумал, что он способен на такие публичные высказывания. Никогда. Он встретился взглядом с Дамблдором, сидящим через несколько рядов от него. Старый профессор качнул головой, как будто пытаясь ему сказать: «Время, Люпин, только время может так изменять людей».

Тем временем Люциус Малфой пытался заставить Снейпа признать, что Гарри не место в Хогвартсе – мол, слишком опасно там. Да и Запретный Лес... Но все его намеки оказались отметены одной фразой зельевара:

– Вы пытаетесь заставить меня сказать, что школа не место для ребенка? Что преподавательский коллектив, считающийся одним из лучших в Европе, не способен отвечать за семилетнего ребенка? Так ведь, в конце-то концов, осталось около четырех лет, как Гарри с полным на то основанием войдет в Хогвартс... Или же вы, сэр, считали, что он не получит своего письма? – закончил свою маленькую ироничную речь Северус. Конечно же Гарри Поттер пойдет в Хогвартс!

Люциус сменил линию атаки:

– Как вы охарактеризовали бы отношения между Гарри Поттером и Ремусом Люпином?

Северус обвел взглядом зал суда. Что тут скажешь?

– Послушайте, должен признать, что тут я плохой судья. У меня нет детей... Я не слишком хорошо помню своего отца... Я также не часто сталкивался с ними, когда они проявляли свои чувства друг к другу. Но из того, что я видел, их отношения – отношения отца и сына... За эти два года Люпин подарил Гарри любовь и доверие. Кажется, Гарри счастлив с ним... уважает его и... принимает его мнение... Но опять же, кто я такой, я бы даже сказал, кто мы, собравшиеся здесь, такие, чтобы судить об их отношениях?

Ропот собравшихся в зале заставил Люциуса Малфоя понять, что сейчас он проиграл.

– Папа! Папа!

Вошедший в зал ребенок отпустил руку доктора Смайли и побежал. Люди расступались перед ним, журналисты не осмеливались его остановить. Но все же они поспешно нацелили свои колдокамеры на первый ряд, где Ремус пожал руку Фаджа, еле слышно поздравлявшего его. Едва услышав знакомый голосок, Люпин мгновенно развернулся, подхватил подбежавшего Гарри на руки и закружил его. Многие семьи волшебников сохранят эту красивую колдографию – кружение бывшим опекуном, а сейчас официально признанным отцом, можно сказать новорожденного Гарри Джеймса Поттера-Люпина!

_**Сноски**_

11. В оригинале употреблено «L'âge de raison», значащий «сознательный возраст», «зрелый возраст», а так же «возраст, по достижении которого несовершеннолетний вправе выбирать себе опекуна».

12. Мне немного странно, что опрашивать стал именно Люциус Малфой, а не какой-нибудь нанятый им адвокат. Но так написано в тексте.


End file.
